Puramente suerte o ¿destino?
by JLC-AdN
Summary: Saga Catalizador: Discord quiere probar a John, dándole como tarea, ser amoroso y comprensivo con los sentimientos, algo, que a John le desagrada, pero lo tendrá que hacer, para obtener el poder que siempre soñó. Update cada 8 días.
1. Introducción Parte:1

**BUENO, AQUI CON UN FIC (que proviene de mis sueños XD, y el primero ._.) QUE ESPERO LES GUSTE, PERO SI ES LO CONTRARIO ... pues SOVATE! XD**

* * *

Capítulo 1: La Revolución

Me encontraba en un paraíso personal, todo lo que yo quería, un paisaje hermoso, arboles por todos lados, un río limpio y cristalino y ... MUSICA, sonaba mis musicas de mis artistas favoritos, Linkin Park, Pink, Paramore, uno que otro techno, trance, euro-dance, metal, rock en español, todo perfecto, volaba, pero de repente, escuche una voz.

-John!-

... ¿?

-JOHN!-

... pero que ...

-JOHN! LEVANTATE!-

todo se pone a vibrar y escucho fuertes golpes y ... disparos

-JOHN!-

a la mierda todo, reacciono rápidamente

-AUA, !QUE PASA!-

-que pasa?, pues NOS ATACAN WUEBON NOS ATACAN-me grita mi hermana

-... (mirando por la ventana) ...-

-...-

-... ¡PUTA MADRE!, rápido, lleva a la mama al refugio, tratare de cuidarles las espaldas!-

-ok!- mi hermana se va corriendo para ayudar a mi mama.

Y así comienza un nuevo día, en una casa simple de 2 pisos, en una jodida revolución, pero ahora el dilema es ...

-... mmmm ...¿carajo a cual elijo?, ¿Mimi? O ¿Minnie?- ser o no ser, ese no es el dilema, es ser donde debes de ser, a la mierda shieskper.

Estaba en duda, no si cargar con mi amada Mimi, una AK-104 que le tome exageradamente cariño, o, a mi novia Minnie, una M16A4 que también le tome cariño.

-a la mierda XD, me llevo a las dos nenas :3-

cojo a Mimi y a Minnie, ambas con tan solo 3 recargas, ambas respectivamente cargada, un total de 120 balas para cada una, las cuelgo en mi espalda en forma de X, cojo mi pistola Col777, y 3 cargas, y salgo de la casa.

-¡DANITZA!-

-estoy en tu costado idiota ¬¬-

-ejejejeje ... aua, perdón XD-

-vamos al refugio-

-claaaaro, yo las cubro-

-si claro, tu y tus 'novias', no le superan a mi esposo-

-... si aja, tu y Víctor, aja-

-celoso ¬w¬-

-y la ¿mama?-

-a tu otro costado hijo- volteo dramáticamente

-¡mama!, ¿que ases aquí?-

-¡tomando sol, wuebon!-

-eso es bueno :3-

-ya John, no te hagas el cojudo, vamos, Danitza, deja de besar esa arma!-

-no es arma mama!, es Víctor (besando a una Sniper)-

-déjala mama, vamos-

De repente una bomba se escucha a lo lejos

-ya entraron a la ciudad- mi mamá, aclaro las cosas

-WOW, aUa, ¿tiramos culo?-

-yo creo que si- mi hermana me afirma las cosas

-Stop Sarcasmo, go to refugio-

-...-

-...-

-¿QUÉ?, ¡no se ingles ok!-

ambas:-idiota ¬¬-

En el transcurso nos detuvieron a mi y a mi hermana, por pertenecer a la revolución, así que nos despedimos de mi mamá.

-oficial, por que no pueden entrar!-

-Por que tiene armas señora, y pueden ser sospechosos de ser parte de la revolución-

-pero son solo niños-

-...-

-...-

-señora, ¿Quiere entrar o se va a quedar aquí afuera?, por que ya estamos por serrar el búnker-

-aunque sea déjeme despedirme de ellos-

-mamá. Tranquila, John no sera problema, un poco de látigo y estará seguro, sin hacer estupideces-

-..."no se por que, pero me siento como un niño"-

-Danitza, cuida a tu hermanito("pero ¡¿QUE CARAJOS?")-

-si mamá-

-y John-

-"aquí viene mi responsabilidad XD" ¡¿si mamá?-

-OBEDECE A TU HERMANA SO PEDASO DE IDIOTA-

-"mierda -.-u" si mamá, ... ¡hey tengo 18!-

-calla wuebon, asta luego mamá, cuídate-

-chau hijita, (mirada siniestra), asta luego hijo-

-"puta mare" asta luego-

Después de esa tan, triste despedida, "Aunque siento que mi propia madre me odia", mi hermana y yo, tomamos un rumbo sin alternativa alguna

\Ya en de vuelta en la casa\

-Joder, en buena hora que tenias las llaves Dany-

-Bitch plis, no soy como tu-

-ok, ok-

/BOMM/

-no crees que mejor 'juguemos'?-

-mmmm ..., siiii, tiempo que Víctor esta sin emoción-

-genial-

Nos subimos al techo, mi hermana y Víctor se acomodaron, mientras que yo estaba alado de mi hermana, para protegerla de ataques cercanos

-mira, mira-

(cojo un larga vista)-si, si lo veo-

-¿quien crees que es?-

-tu tienes un Sniper, tienes un telescopio bueno-

-si lo se, pero no se distinguir uniformes idiota-

-siiiii ... aja claro "¿eras de la milicia y no sabes identificar uniformes?"(observando)... me parece que son ... revolucionarios-

-se están dirigiendo donde el búnker-

-... o coño, y ¿ahora?-

-pues tendremos que matarlos para que crean que existe una fuerza de contingencia-

-soy yo, o aun extrañas el ejercito-

-si no fuera por que me aburría en allí, seguiría en el ejercito-

-te gusta esta guerra ¿no?-

-¿y a ti?-

-no, pero de una manera o otra ... me gusta-

-igual a mi-

Dany se acomodo, se concentro y ...

/¡Bang!/

-(seguía mirando por el telescopio), muerte 1-

-(seguía pegada al arma), muerte 2-

-muerte 3-

-(sonríe), puuunnn, en toda la cabeza-

-nice headshot(admirado por el hit que acaba de hacer mi hermana), pero sabes que vendrán por nosotros ¿no?-

-si lo se, por que estas aquí entonces ¿he?-

-por que encargarme de eso wuebones es mi labor-

-exacto(sonríe)-

-(mirando con el larga vistas) ... Dany, agáchate-

-¿que?-

-que te agaches-

-oye, ... somos hermanos-

-(dejando de mirar por los larga vistas), no idiota ¡agáchate!(me lanzo sobre mi hermana)-

-que estas..- fuimos interrumpidos por una RPG que pasaba cerca de nosotros, en teoría rosándonos, explotando en la casa de los vecinos

-cuando te digo que te agaches, te agachas-

-... ok-

-(mirando nuevamente por los larga vistas), me parece que ...-

-que-

-... mierda, tiro culo-

-por que, ¿miedo?-

-si, y mucho, ni cagando me enfrento a un jodido tanque blindado-

-si, chis...(mira por el telescopio), ... puta madre, ¡tenían un tanque!-

-pues así parece, tiremos culo de aquí-

-¡¿y no me avisaron?-

-Dany, son terrucos, son los rebeldes, no son del ... ¿eres de la revolución?-

-... no idiota, ... lo dije por sarcasmo-

-... ok, yo manejo-

-ni cagando, yo manejo-

Rápidamente llegamos a la cochera, Dany se sentó en el lado del piloto y salimos de la casa, mas que literalmente volando.

-wow, Dany, no savia que eras buena conductora-

-el echo que tu ayas participado en un rally en tu computadora, no es el hecho que seas todo un dios en la pista-

-auch, eso, ... eso dolió Dany, y mucho-

-pues sovate-

Llegamos a un restaurante, este obviamente estaba cerrado y vacío, a Dany se le ocurrió algo.

-John, tengo una idea-

-que bien, piensas-

-cállate idiota, iré a ese restaurante y robo provisiones ¿ok?-

-claro-

-cuida el auto-

-dale-

Dany salio literalmente corriendo, y yo me quede en el auto

-... escuchare algo-

saco mi ipod nano de color verde, me coloco mis escule candy, jajajaja naaa me pongo mi Panasonic y le pongo play

\3 minutos después\

-espero que se apure por que ...-(se acaba la batería de mi ipod)

-noooo mames!, puta madre, tendré que regresar a la casa para cargarlo en mi lap-

guardo mi ipod y me fijo en el espejo retrovisor

-pero miren que tenemos aquí, mi hermana hablando con un tipejo tan normal, ... un rato ... ¡NO ME JODAS!-

Me fijo en el tipo y este tenia pinta de ser cabecilla de los terrucos

-Dany, ... que pendeja que ...-

En eso, ella señala al auto y otro tipo aparece y ...PERO

-PUTA MADRE, VETE A LA VERGA, NOOOO MAMES-

el hijo de puta tenia un RPG y este apuntaba ... al coche ... PUTA MADRE

-no creo que ...- el hdp dispara la jodida RPG

-no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no-

salgo de coche con mis cosas, claro, también tome a Víctor y la mochila de mi hermana.

/BOOMMMM/

Cerca, me fui por la entrada del restaurante, y me puse a observar.

-Dany, espero que tengas buenas escusas, ... un momento-

agarro a Víctor y observo algo que me llego al ...

-nooooo vergas putas mames (miro como el tipo del RPG le da un saludo militar a Dany), ¿como penes sucedió esto?-

Pero mi hermana toma un larga vistas y ... me ve, que idiota que soy.

-huuuuy, mira Dany, nos estamos vieeeeendoooo, (muevo mi mano derecha en forma de saludo) hoooooola-

Dany se enloquece y ...

/bang/

Huy, mato al tipo, que pena, bueno fallo en su misión.

-que mala Dany, muuuy mala, pero que ...-

Observo a 15 tipos más, todos armados y abren fuego

/tatatatatatatatatatata/

Me voy detrás del restaurante

-no me jodas, de verdad me quieres muerto ¿Dany?-

veo una granada

-creo que si-

me pongo detrás de un basurero de metal

/BOM/

-carajo si no salgo de aquí me matan-

y como obra de la nada se aparece una moto

-... ¿como termine en el aparcamiento?, ... ooo ya veo-

\tercera persona\

Danitza:-QUIERO A ESE PENDEJO MUERTO ME OYERON, O LES LLENO DE PLOMO-

La comandante terrorista da las ordenes a sus soldados, estos obedecen, y se dirigen al restaurante, pero de pronto escuchan un sonido de una moto acelerando.

Danitza:-ATENTOS, que el idiota no sabe manejar moto, si esta tratando de escapar, solo disparen y atrápenlo, ... no, mejor mátenlo de una vez-

Se ve una moto que va volando, todos disparan a la moto, esta explota, pero Danitza se queda perpleja.

Danitza:-pero como ...-(voltea)-aya va idiotas, al otro lado-

Se ve a un muchacho de 1.60 de alto, cabello negro corto, con una polera verde, un polo negro estampado con una 'LP' de color rojo, y jeans de color azul oscuro, pero con zapatillas negras malgastadas, encima de una bicicleta

\de nuevo en John\

-jejeje, esa nunca falla, ahora por mi laptop y a tirar culo de este país que es mas que una mierda-

volteo a ver unas motos tras de mi

-no jodas, estoy en una jodida bicicleta y ellos en moto, eso es injusto-

volteo por un callejón, tirando cualquier cosa para que se tranquen en el camino, me paro y pongo obstáculos, las motos llegan y yo subo nuevamente a mi bicicleta, miro para atrás y observo que 3 motos caen, pero los demás rodean el edificio, sigo mi camino, esta vez entro por un parque.

-el puentesito-

me acuerdo del puente pequeño dentro del parque, así que me tiro unto con mis cosas debajo del puente, por suerte la bicicleta siguió su camino por los arboles.

-vamos ...-

las motos pasan encima del puente

-uuuff-

observando que todas las motos se hayan ido, dicho y echo salgo debajo del puente, pero miro a un auto llegando, me escondo de nuevo, pero esta ves en unos arbustos.

Del auto sale mi hermana y otro tipo, este se acerca a mi hermana

-PERO COMO SE LES ESCAPO?, panda de idiotas-

jejeje mi hermana cuando reniega es peligrosa

-lo lamento mi capitán-

-no importa camarada, ese idiota se joderá solo, seguro se suicidara-

Siiii claro, no soy tan tarado ¬¬, de repente estos entran de nuevo al coche y este se va

-uf, bueno, iré a casa, sacare mi laptop, me llevare una ronda mas para Mimi y Minnie, mientras que Víctor ..., bueno, con 1 recarga esta bien, no soy tan bueno en los franco tiradores XD-

Fui a mi casa con cautela, o eso creo, guardo mi laptop en mi mochila, un usb, el cable para alimentar mi ipod, audífonos, y mi toma todo lleno de café, pongo a mi lado derecho a Minnie y a mi lado Izquierdo a Víctor, y en mis manos a Mimi, y la colt en mi cintura, bien armado, mismo rambo.

-ahora, ... a salir del país-

salgo a la calle, miro en los garajes de los vecinos, se escuchan bombardeos por la ciudad, todos evacuaron o fueron al búnker, ... mi mamá lo savia?, quizás, pero no es momento para divagar, tenia que salir ya del país, este caos era un infierno, en una de las casas veo una cuatrimoto, busco en la casa y encontré las llaves, mi alegría fue tal que...

-bieeeeen fuck yea, AAUUUUAAAA-

Metí la llave, y encendió la belleza

-la llamare, ... mmmm Caterina, por que arrastra una terrible tormenta ... jajajaja ni esa me lo creo, pero se queda con Caterina-

Me subí, Caterina se veía confiable y segura, me puse un casco, puse la mochila en la parte de la carga, en la parte delantera amarre a Mimi, y me dispuse a salir

-ok, lento, lento-

salia despacio, para que no me notaran

-bien bien-

ya estaba en la pista, y me acorde que no tenia mapa

-mierda!, ostia puta que gilipollas :facepalm:-

Salí corriendo asía la casa donde me robe la cuatrimoto, encontré un mapa turístico, corrí a la cuatrimoto y me dispuse salir de la ciudad

-que idiota!, bueno, ahora ... por ... aquí-

después de 30 minutos de viaje pude observar los limites de la ciudad

-ya salgo solo ... PERO...-

\tercera persona\

John frena dramáticamente la cuatrimoto, por suerte este no se fue de cara junto con la cuatrimoto, para su sorpresa la comandante terrorista estaba hay.

Danitza:-como lo pensé, tratando de huir, como siempre-

John:-YOOO NO HULLO, solo tiro culo, eso es todo

Danitza:-sera idiota, ... mátenlo-

\devuelta con John\

Ni cagando espero que me disparen

-Interesante, pero sabes que heramanita?

-que-

-NO MORIRE HOY BITCH-

Acelere la cuatrimoto hacia la derecha, yéndome a una especie de basurero, me perseguían otra vez con motos, pero esta vez le acompañaban 5 camionetas 4*4.

-taaaaaaaaaaaamare, si que joden-

Salimos del basurero, y nos dirijamos a la planta de energía nuclear.

-como carajos llegamos aquí si ..., aaa claro, el basurero de San Felipe, joder, ya estaba cerca de salir de la ciudad-

Las 4*4 empezaron a dispara con rifles de asalto

/tatatatatata/

-mira Mimi, son tus familiares XD, no en serio, tengo que tirar culo -

volteo para disparar a las 4*4 con Mimi pero ...

-... que onda con las RPG's, eso es injusto!-

las cuatro camionetas me apuntaban con RPG's, mi única salida era ir de un lado al otro hasta la salida, y si sigo vivo, tratar de salir la ciudad y esconderme

-bien, derecha, izquierda-

si no fuera por que la cuatrimoto era mas fácil de usar que la motocicleta, estaría en las ruedas de las 4*4.

Una RPG paso cerca de mi, por suerte se paso de largo.

-JAAAA, idiotas-

Pero todos frenaron, y trataron de huir

-¿que les pasa?-

Volteo al frente y ...

-hay mierda, ... LA QUE ME PARIO, LA ... QUE ... ME ... PARIO-

La RPG iba directa hacia la torre de fisión nuclear, era tarde

-mierda, lo bueno es que ... tuve buena vida, pero tengo 18, dije buena no larga ¬¬-

/BOOMM/

a la mierda todo

-chau mundo cruel-

La explosión se volvió blanca, entre a ella, no sentí ni calor ni frío, solo observe como de lo que era blanco, se volvió negro

-morí, conoceré a Jesus?, pero eres ateo, pero hice cosas buenas, violaste a tu prima, bueno aparte de eso no hice nada malo-

otra vez vi el blanco de antes

-jesus, eres tu?, o quizás es el infierno ... blanco, jajaja que cojudeses-

seguí observando ese blanco, pero poco a poco se iba desintegrando, pudiendo ver ...

-pero ... que ... PUTA MADRE-

Aparecí en una especie de bosque, que milagrosamente no me avía golpeado con ninguna rama

-huy, casi, cerca, ¡OLE!-

/Pow!/

-aaaaaaaaaaaaa, carajo, mi cara, aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, mierda-

me revolcaba en el piso por el dolor, el golpe con la rama de un maldito árbol troll en mi cara, fue suficiente para caerme de mi cuatrimoto.

-mierda (me agarro mi nariz)/crack/ aaaaaaaaa, joder, aaa, mierda, uuuff, mucho mejor-

ya arreglado mi nariz, que me la cague de todas formas, busque a mi cuatrimoto, por suerte este solo se choco contra un árbol, rompiéndose solo un foco, revise a Víctor, Mimi y Minnie, todos estaban bien, me subí a la cuatrimoto y empecé a ir despacio.

-mmm ... un bosque, este no sera un para ...-

Vi como una pampa se extendía, ligeramente se encontraba un pueblo, pero este era ...

-del siglo XV, ¿viaje en el tiempo?, nooo mames, violare a las damiselas XDDD-

Agarre a Víctor para observar mejor al pueblo, y a ver que chicas me las podía 'dopar', pero en vez de eso vi ... espera NOO MAMES!

-que chucha?, caballos?, ... no estos son mas pequeños, ...po-ponies?-

Donde acabe?

-¡PUTA MADRE!, ... ¡ME VOLVERE ZOOFILICO!-

También eso, como carajos termine en acá?

* * *

**Fin del capitulo, si les párese que merece continuar, continuara, si no, pues estará hay por joda (hasta el capitulo 3)XD**

**MEGA EPIC BROOHOOF IN THE FUCKING PANTALLA (¿ingles? ¿español?, yo hablo Espaninglish XD)**


	2. Introducción Parte:2

**NANANANANANANA BAAAATMAAAAN**, **(no en serio, tienen que ver las películas) XD, este capitulo no tendrá matanza, ya sabrán porque, pero eso si, tendrá mucha pendejeadas XD**

Capítulo 2: Nuevo amanecer, nueva vida

¡JODER!

-coño, ... ¿por que?-

Simplemente no lo podía creer

-¿por que? T_T, ... bueno que se le hace-

Solo podía aceptar la realidad

-bueno, ... a crear centauros XD, o semi-humanos ._.-

Sigo observando mediante el telescopio de Víctor

-... mejor es que todavía no entre al pueblo, ... por el momento viviré en el jodido bosque-

Dejo a Víctor alado de mi mochila, lo aseguro, también aseguro a Minnie, me coloco a Mimi, ya que es la perfecta sobre este entorno, agarro a Caterina, y me dispongo a entrar otra vez al bosque

-... (observando a todos lados), ... juguemos en el bosque mientras que el lobo esta, lobo estas?-

Silencio normal de un bosque, osea, grillos y ramas rompiéndose.

-joder, esp... wow!-

me escondo y cubro a Caterina con unas ramas

-... estoy viendo una especie de cebra en miniatura, me atrevo a sacar mi conclusión que es un ponie cebra, esta lleva una canasta, sospecho que es su comida, y se dirige con su casa a fueras del bosque ... (mirando a mis costados) ... ¿por que mierda hable todo eso?-

me dispongo a dar una pequeña persecución por culpa de mi jodida curiosidad, pero primero dejo a Caterina casi alado donde vi salir a la cebra, osea alado de su casa árbol, si una casa árbol, no de esas con casita en su copa, sino que el mismo árbol era la jodida casa

-... párese que se encontrara con ... tengo 3 tentativas proposiciones, una, esta yendo a una cita, dos, va con sus familiares, tercero, va con sus amigas, ... o con la nueva que se me ocurre, es una forerver alone y va a un pic nic sola, espera, ¿sabe hacer pic nic?, ... caaarajo, por que!, si nadie esta a mi lado por que coño hablo!, no se mi estimado pero creo que ya que estas solo en esto necesitas una segunda opinión, ... pero así?, no seria mejor una mental, no soy tu cerebro, puuuta, ... mira won, que cosa?, la pierdes, ... coño!, me distraes, (mirando a todos lados), ... ok, esto se pone raro-

La cebra se dirigía al pueblo que ya aviste

-bien, se dirige al pueblo, ... mmmm ya no la puedo ver, siego jajajaja, taaamare, (agarro a Victor), .. reanudemos, esta entrando y ... hay mas ponies, pero estos son de colores, jajaja esa cebra es la única monocromática en este lugar, sin duda alguna amigo, sin duda alguna-

La pierdo dentro del pueblo

-jodida casa, ya no la puedo observar, tio, ya sabes donde esta su ... 'casa', así que, busca en hay, siiii oler tangas de ponies, nooo idiota, busca información, seee-

Regreso donde Caterina, guardo a Victor y a Mimi, oculto mas a Caterina con mas ramas, y me dispongo a entrar a la susodicha casa, con solo mi pistola

-(entrando), hooooola, vengo en son de paz, ...(no hay nadie), uuu open bar, meseeeeero UNA CUBA LIBRE-

Entro a la casa, y solo veo mascaras, de que pueden ser originados en Africa

-si tengo relaciones sexuales con esa ponie, de seguro me da sida o herpes, ... jajajaja claaaro, como si me volvería zoofilico (miro la cama), ... espero que esto sea momentáneo-

sigo indagando en la casa, y saco lo siguiente, es un tipo de chaman, sabe de culturas, enfermedades y otras cosas por la cantidad de libros, la casa es de un solo piso, la cocina es en realidad un caldero , es oriunda de Africa

-(mirando a la cabecera) ... mmm flores, un muñequito, una foto con hartos ponies, con 6 en concreto, ... deduzco por todo esto, y de que la casa esta limpia, ... es hembra"huy, tiene hueco", que sera este pequeño hueco ...(sale una araña), AAAAHHHHH!-

Después de explorar la casa, regreso con Caterina, me dispongo a encontrar un lugar donde pasar la noche

-(mirando el ipod), joder, ya son las 6 pm, tengo que buscar un hogar (miro la casa árbol), ni cagando duermo con esa cosa peluda de 8 patas bien ojona, pero no puedes alejarte de la casa árbol por una buena razón, es la que tiene un sendero para salir del bosque, y aparte que párese seguro esta zona, ¿que zona?, mi cabe-zona, jajaja, ... sera mejor que saque a Mimi y exploro el lugar-

Asi que me alejo de la casa árbol, con Mimi y mi pistola

-... la fauna es increíble y variada, rica en realidad, sospecho que acá podria crecer sin problemas papaya, papa, fresas, palta(guacamole), plátano y café, aun no tengo contacto directo de la fauna (lapeando mi cara), solo mosquitos, que me dan la conclusión que esta zona es cálida y tropical, excelente para enfermedades-

No encuentro ningún problema en el bos..., que PEDO

-... interesante, lobos, en un clima cálido, creo que son zorros (observo bien), no si son lobos pero estos son de ... madera?, ok que fauna mas rara, pero haber haber-

Por mi jodida curiosidad me acerco donde los lobos, estos estaban en actitud de batalla, sigo acercándome, son 5 lobos de madera, sigo acercándome ...

-... y están por comer aaaa-

sigo avanzando

-... ooooorale-

los lobos tenían acorralado a un ponie, pero este también estaba bajo intimidación de un ... que coño es eso?

-que es? ..., parece una especie de felino, mas a león, con alas de dragón, que tiene como cola como un escorpión, y sus ojos parecen de serpiente, ... interesante-

me fijo en el ponie

-es color crema, ... calculo que es un joven adulto, en su despertar sexual, ... un arrecho, que seguro entro acá por apuesta, su cabello es de color marrón, ojos negros, ... y un tatuaje?, que es ... un dulce?, ..., jajajajajaja que noob, jajajaja, tatuarse un dulce jajaja-

Unos de los lobos decide atacar al ponie, este grita pero la cosa felina detiene el ataque

-peleando por una comida, y el ponie es macho, jajaja estuvo chistoso su grito XD-

sigo observando la escena

-mismo discovery planet, pero con ponies y animales raros-

Los lobos se arrebatan y atacan a la cosa felina, este solo les avienta con su cola, pica con la aguja de escorpión a uno

-huy, yaa lo enveneno-

golpea al otro

-K.O.-

muerde a otro

-se jamea su cena-

El ponie se escapa

-se va la comida-

Sigue la pelea

-quedan solo 2 lobos-

Un lobo logra darle un zarpazo al ... bueno a esa cosa

-interesante, la situación se voltea-

El otro lobo le muerde el cuello

-le abre la garganta-

La cosa felina mata a otro lobo

-solo queda uno-

El ultimo lobo le da otra mordida a la cosa felina y lo mata

-y la unión gana-

Bonito espectáculo, el lobo se da un festín con el león mutante, así que me voy

-bueno, estuvo bonito, vi a la naturaleza, me jalo-

me volteo y veo al ponie que era la cena

-... ahm ..., hola?-

El ponie solo se queda callado

-... ahm ...(con señas) yo, ser, nuevo, aquí, yo, ser, ... amigo-

El ponie sigue callado

-... ok, esto ya estuvo, (sierro los ojos) RAAAAAWWWRRRRRRRRR!-

-no, no me comas por favor!-

por fin hablo

-tenia que asustarte para que hablaras?, ... mi nombre es John, y tu?-

-... me llamo Herald-

-hola Herald un gusto-

-... que eres?-

-soy un humano, y tu?-

-soy un ponie de tierra-

-... como es eso?-

-como que que es eso?-

-hay mas especies?-

-bueno, ponies de tierra, unicornios y pegasos-

-ooo ya veo "racismo al limite seguro", por que estabas aquí?-

-entre por una apuesta-

-"Fuck yea", ... que era esa cosa que se parecía a un león?-

-era una manticora-

-interesante-

-tu lo observaste?-

-... sip-

-por que no me ayudaste?-

-decidí no intervenir por no romper la cadena alimenticia-

-... que malo eres-

-y tu un idiota-

De repente sale el lobo sobreviviente

-(volteo), oo jooooder-

-un lobo!-

-noooo ¿en serio?-

-siii-

El lobo tenia mas hambre, ooooo conseguir comida para su manada

-oye, tu te mueves a la derecha y yo a la izquierda ok-

-pero (me alejo)-

Mientras me alejaba, el lobo no dejaba de mirarme, ahora yo era su presa

-conque yo ahora no?, supongo que me veo apetitoso(miro al ponie), naaa solo por que soy mas grande-

seguía apartando del ponie

-oye una ayuda, ahora yo soy su presa-

-no puedo intervenir en la cadena alimenticia, además, te quiere a ti, no a mi, yo me voy-

El muy hijo de puta se fue

-coño, zas en toda la cara-

el lobo se prepara

-ya basta de juegos (saco mi pistola), muere lobito-

/Bang!, Bang!/

El lobo cae muerto

-vaya, ahora, a alcanzar a ese ponie-

Salgo corriendo, cuando diviso al ponie, este salio a una orilla del bosque

-claaro como el lobo no saldrá del bosque-

me acerco despacio y le sorprendo

-me dejaste solo!-

-Haaaaaaa!-

-tranquilo, no te are daño :3-

-y el lobo?-

-lo mate :3-

-¡!-

-... tranquilo no te are daño, mientras tanto-

-...-

-ya vete a tu casa, regreso al bosque, asta luego Harold, un placer-

Me alejo de Harold, de seguro se asusto

-jejeje, creo que hice que se meara encima XD-

Regresando a la casa árbol me doy cuenta de algo tenebroso

-(mirando el ipod) miiiiierda, 7 pm (mirando por todos los lados) ... aun hay sol, seguro se oscurece a las 10, como en norte América-

\9:30 pm\

-DONDE ESTA LA JODIDA CASA ARBOL!-

Tengo que admitirlo, me perdí, y ya anochecía, si no...

/Tum/

-Haaaa, carajo mi ojo-

/Pak/

-mi pie, auch mierda-

No se como, pero aparecí golpeándome con Caterina, que suerte

-(sovandome el pie y frotándome el ojo), con golpes, pero lo halle-

No me di cuenta, cuando mi ojo ya estaba bien, observe al frente y me encontraba, cara a cara, con la cebra

-ahmm ... hola?"no te quedes callada por favor"-

-... hola-

-"que bueno, no la tengo que darle trauma", pensé que no hablaba mi idioma, perdón, pero, me puede dar cobijo por esta noche?, le pagare (rebusco en mis bolsillos) con (no encuentro nada, solo mi ipod) trabajo duro"que idiota ¬¬"-

-... confianza no te tengo, peligro es lo que veo-

-"conque rimas ¿eh?" problema no e de ser lo, soy un ser tranquilo, mas aun pido, que esta noche me de cobijo "chúpate esa"-

-sospechosa es tu forma de ser, mas aun mas duda e de tener-

-soy humano, pero le digo de antemano, peligroso no soy-

-de este mundo no eres, ¿en este mundo que pretendes?-

-por accidente llegue, "siii claro accidente, yo diría atentado" mas no me acuerdo como llegue-

-no tengo mucha confianza, pero e de abrirte mi casa-

-muchas gracias, (miro a Caterina), por mis cosas me angustio, no se si también les das refugio (hago mas visible a Caterina)-

-muy grande es, pero ocultarlo no lo es-

La cebra entro a su casa, saco un mantel, lo cubrió a Caterina y ... WOW!, DESAPARECIO!

-sorprendido e de estarlo, pero no se como mi vista asegurarlo-

-mantel mágico-

Wow!, magia, este mundo es interesante

-Cae la oscuridad, no veo la hora de entrar-

-entra-

-gracias-

No me asombro, con tal, ya estuve aquí XD

-muy decorativa es tu casa-

-gracias-

-eres maga?-

-solo soy lo que soy-

-... en total-

-no soy maga-

-oo, bueno, disculpa"es chamán"-

Ya era las 10:45 y me dio sueño

-bueno, gracias por darme cobijo, como madre a un hijo, me despido, cosas raras me han sucedido, buenas noches, y sueña con los angelitos "huy la cague", asta mañana"ya que chucha"-

Solo pude oír la pequeña risa de la cebra, ... que buena es, y yo aun no se su nombre, ... ya le preguntare mañana

\al día siguiente\

...

-(bostezo), aaaaa (me estiro)/crack/, hay que rico, que bien dormí-

Nueva mañana

-buenos días, veo que sorprenderme no paras- la cebra me da sus 'buenos días'

-ahm ... buenos días, ¿en que te sorprendo más?-

-por lastimarte solo-

-no me lastime, me estire, lo hago cada mañana, así despierto-

-duda ya no me queda-

Ha sí, ahora me recuerdo

-ehm... perdón pero, ¿cual es su nombre?-

-mi nombre es Zecora-

-un gusto Zecora, gracias por el techo-

-...¿?-

-por darme cobijo- huy si, también -y si no seria molestia, mis cosas entregármela"mierda eso no rima"-

-no te preocupes, pues están seguras-

-gracias, a, y por cierto, como pagar su hospitalidad debo?-

-necesario no es, pues por la noche no atacastes-

-"como si fuera violador ... espera, si lo soy XD", me insulta pensar eso, pero por ser extraño, es normal pensar eso, por temer engaño-

Zecora me 'devolvió' a Caterina, bueno en realidad solo quito su manta mágica, chekeo que Mimi, Minnie y Victor estén bien

-están bien, eso es bueno-

hoy iré al pueblito XD

-bueno, muchas gracias por el refugio, mas no puedo aguantar mis ansias, hambriento estoy, y capas de comer a un búfalo entero puedo-

-de que se trata, tu dieta?-

-pues soy omnívoro-

-...-

-como vegetales, como también carnes-

-...-

-no te comería-

-eso espero-

Me dispongo en ir al pueblo cuando

/trarararararaaaaan/

-vamos-

/trararararararararaaaaaa/

-bien, aun el motor da para mas-

Me despido de Zecora, es muy buena persona, bueno, en este caso un buen ponie, que abra sido de Harold?

-ahora, como consigo corriente eléctrica, y gasolina?-

esas preguntas retundan en mi cabeza

-habrá internet?-

y la mas interesante

-puedo reproducirme en acá?, mi ADN sera compatible a estos ponies?, por que mierda pensé en eso?, ... miedo a morir, podría decirse que si, y si vas a morir ... ¿por que pensar en eso?, fácil, ¿fácil?, seeee ... mi instinto es de dejar herederos, para que sobreviva mi especie, ... interesante-

mientras que discutía sobre si debía o no procrear, algo bino a mi mente

-por que prendí a Caterina?, ... para tirar culo, ... seeeee-

Era tiempo de entrar al pueblo

-me pregunto quien las gobernara, ... capitalista, socialista, ... dependiente, independiente, ... monárquico, constitucional, ...-

seguía con mis dudas existenciales, cuando ...

-dos y dos son cuatro y cuatro y dos son seis, seis y dos ocho y ocho ... WOW!-

frene de repente, mi suerte no fue buena

-(frenado brusco), mierda /POW/-

Por frenar en seco, Caterina me cayo encima de mi cabeza, si así es, de lo que estaba montado normal, hice una caída de 180 grados.

Escuche voces mientras seguía en el piso

-que es eso?-

-parece un monstruo!-

-creo que es ... es-

antes de que terminara su frase me desperté

-(haciendo un lado a Caterina), pero ¿¡QUE PINCHE PEDO!-

al levantarme y voltear a Caterina, vi a 3 ponies, pero estas eran mas pequeñas que Zecora, si son parecidos a caballos esta especie, seria adecuado llamarlas potrillos, pero aparte de eso, ... mi grito enojado asusto a est ... son machos o hembras?

Trio:-HAAAAA!-

-(me volteo), ¿QUE?-

-(no veo nada y nuevamente me enfoco en los 3 potrillos),ufff, pensé que había un monstruo atrás mio-

-que eres?- me pregunta una pegaso anaranjado, con crin morado, no me fije en sus ojos

-ahmm ... un humano-

trio:-OHHHH!-

-... y que es eso?- me pregunta un unicornio color blanco, con crin rosada y algo morada

-una especie de animal, ... igual que ustedes-

-... eres peligroso?- otra pregunta, esta ves por un ponie de tierra de color crema, con crin rojizo, osea pelirroja

-nooo, a menos que sean agresivos con migo ... (mirando a otro lado) creo-

-espera ... dijiste que eras igual a nosotros, ¿tú eres diferente?, ... que quieres?, y por que estas aquí?- la pegaso me hace un interrogatorio frustrante

-mira ... las tres son hembras?-

trio:-si-

-miren niñas, al momento de decir que soy igual a ustedes, lo dije por la especie del tipo animal, de que quiero?, comida, que hago aquí?, pues no tengo ninguna jodida, desgraciada, malaventurada idea de como "coño, mierda, puta" demonios llegue aquí-

-... y que hacías en el bosque Everyfree?-

aaaa conque asi se llama el bosque, ... todo libre?, chesu, estos ponies si que tienen buena imaginación, por que carajos le pusieron ese nombre a un lugar de muerte ... que hacen estas pequeñas en acá?

-pues aparecí acá, por suerte me tope con una de su especie, Zecora, que me dio refugio-

Trio:-Zecora!-

-sep, esa misma, y ustedes?, que hacen en acá?, con el tiempo corto que estuve en acá, como un día, este bosque es peligroso-

-vinimos a preguntar a Zecora, sobre como encontrar nuestras CutieMark's- habla la ponie de tierra

¿? cuti que?

-espera que dijiste?-

-para encontrar nuestras CutieMark's-

-y eso que es?-

-daaaahhh, nuestro talento especial- hablo la pegaso

-y eso ... bueno mejor ya no pregunto, tengan cuidado-

-siempre- sentencio la unicornio como si conocieran este bosque como la palma de su ... bueno lo conocieran como su ... planta de su pesuña?

-porsiacaso, cual son sus nombres?-

-primero el tuyo- es obvio que no me tuvieran confianza, pero al párese ser la líder de esas tres era la ponie de tierra

-"my name is John BITCH, pa tu libro" mi nombre es John, y el de ustedes?-

-Apple Blomm- dijo la ponie de tierra, si Stive Jobs estaria junto con migo, esta potra sera demandada por derechos de autor jajajaja

-Sweetie Belle- dijo la unicornio, si seria maligna seria hell bell, ... puto loquendo de pokemon

-Scootaloo- dijo la pegaso, ... no se porque, pero me hace que quiso decir scooter.

-bueno, asta luego niñas, anden con cuidado "les bendigo en nombre de padre psicopata, del hijo masoquista, y del espiritu santo violador, amen XD"-

-hasta luego John- las tres se van hacia Zecora, me agrada esa cebra, buena, hospitalaria, ... espero que no le pase nada

-... bueeeno, ... Cateriana, no seas floja y arranca de nuevo-

Despues de 3 intentos de prender el motor (la tercera es la vencida XD) me dirigía al pueblo, antes de entrar vi como otra casa árbol estaba en los limites del pueblo, entre al pueblo haciendo ruido, como todo bueno joputa, intente llegar a un lugar que podría parecerse a un laboratorio o bar, pero por el retrovisor derecho mire a un pegaso celeste con crin multicolor siguiéndome

-... jejejeje, 3, ... 2, ...1, Caterina no me jodas esta vez(freno a lo bruto)-

la pegaso paso de largo de mi, al parecer también iba a velocidad, esta freno igual en seco, se volteo y ... me amenazo?

-¡QUEDATE QUIETO O TE JURO QUE TE ARREPENTIRAS POR NACER, MOUNSTRUO!-

Asu, que carácter

-tranqui, tranqui (otra hembra), no are nada, estoy quieto y (haciendo mueca de dolor agarrando mi corazón) no soy un monstruo, me diste un golpe muy duro, se que soy feo, pero, no es para tanto ¿no?-

La pegaso se acerco con cara de 'soy policía aquí, así que RESPETA MI AUTORIDAD', también observe que aparte de ser color celeste , de crin multicolor, esta tenia ojos moraditos, y un ... tatuaje?, y en la misma zona donde estaba tatuado el tatuaje de Zecora, pero esta era diferente, era una nube con un rayo multicolor

-¿¡que eres, que ases aquí, a que viniste, que quieres?-

... ya en serio me aburro de estar respondiendo, ... ya se!

-pues, mi amo me dijo que aquí tendría la libertad de matar a todo ser que viera-

la pegaso se asusto, jejeje su cara era un éxito rotundo jejeje, tenia la cara de ¡O_O!

-¡¿QUE?-

jajaja, ya se, pretenderé que huyo

-si así es, si me disculpas me tengo que seguir con mi matanza-

jajajajajajajajajajaja, me fascina la cara de asombro y miedo de esta pegaso

-(acelera), hasta luego, la muerte me invoca-

-NOOOOOO!, NO DEJARE QUE SIGAS CON TUS MATANSAS-

jejeje y que vas a ... no me JODAS!

-sígueme si (volteo) ... me cague-

La pegaso acelero demasiado, me daba el alcance muy rápido

-aaa, interesante-

Se acercaba mas y mas ... y ¿freno?

-¿porque fre/POWN/-

DEMONIOS me choque, y mi nariz ooootraves me la malogre

-(tirado al piso y agarrando mi nariz dando vueltas), mierda, mierda, mierda, HAAAAAAAAAAAA, carajo, por ... por que siempre mi NARIZ?, POR QUE?, mierda, ... duele aaaaa, ufff, /Crack!/, AAAHHH!, mierda, si sigo así me la cagare de por vida mi nariz-

La pegaso se queda mirándome

-... que!-

-... ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!- la pegaso se tiro un ROFLMAO, disfrutando mi desgracia

-no te burles!, quizás te pudiste chocar tu y no yo-

-pero tu (conteniendo risa) tu (pequeña risita) tu ... jajajajajajajajaja- no se aguantaba, no la culpo

-sera ... jejejeje, pero es cierto, me di un buen golpe, ... eso me pasa por mentiroso jejejeje-

-por mentiroso?- pregunta la pegaso celeste

-pues si, la verdad es que me canso de explicar que soy, como vine, que quiero, y demás preguntas, es ... es jodido-

-por que no lo dijiste eso en el principio?-

-por que me hubiera perdido tu cara de asombro y miedo, jajajaja, estuvo bueno, como lo estuvo mi golpe-

parece que hay confianza

-John (le extiendo mi mano)-

la pegaso que volaba casi al frente mio entendió el mensaje

-Raibow Dash (dando su pezuña junto con mi mano)-

-un gusto Raibown Dash-

-igual el mio John-

de repente salio una unicornio morada, ojos morados, crin azul con franja morada y rosada, tatuaje de una estrella morada con mas estrellas blancas, pero estas mas pequeñas.

-Dash!, que haces des...(me mira)-

su mirada es ... wow, ... no puedo creerlo que los ojos morados estén de moda aquí, creo que yo cambiaría a por el color verde ..., naaa eso seria una mariconada

-ahmm ... hola-

-hola Twilight, mira mi nuevo amigo-

-... hola, ¿sabe hablar?-

-me ofende escuchar eso, en realidad, YO debería estar preguntando eso, pero ya saben, distinta perspectiva-

-perdón- Twilight se sonroja, jaaaa esta apenada XD, ... se ve tierna así, ... ¿por que mierda pienso eso?

-a si eso, que eres entonces?-Dash me hincha las pelotas

-te dije que me cansaba de responder esas preguntas-

-entonces, explícanos a nosotras, y nosotras le explicaremos a todos- Twilight me da una solución jodida-mente genial

-bien, pero me gustaría que sea personal, no aquí afuera, si me dejan es ...(mirando a Caterina, ... ops)-

En el golpe, Caterina ..., ella entro hasta dentro de la casa árbol, en serio, los ojos morados, los tatuajes, y ahora la casa árbol, creo que es una tendencia de moda muuuuy fuerte

-aa eso, quien fue el despiadado que rompió la pared de mi casa-

me va a doler

-perdón, fui yo, me estrelle contra tu casa por no fijarme al frente, Caterina también lo siente, pero eso si, yo reparare tu casa, es una promesa-

ambas: -... ¿quien es Caterina?-

ooo si claro

-... señoritas, les presento a Caterina, mi cuatrimoto, después les presento a mis acompañantes, pero primero arreglare a Caterina y a mis acompañantes, entren a la casa por favor, esto lo are rápido-

ambas: -ok-

ambas entran a la casa que destruí con Caterina, me asegure que Mimi, Minnie y Victor estén bien, saque a Caterina del hueco, de seguro ya no arrancara, lo arreglare luego, mis cosas también estaban intactas, ... por suerte, me puse mi mochila, y le puse alarma a Caterina y entre a la casa árbol

-(entrando) bueno chicas empecemos con lo mas fácil-

Twilight me dio permiso para sentarme en el sofá, deposite mi mochila que tenia amarrado a Mimi, Minnie y a Victor entre mis piernas.

-bueno por...- fui interrumpido por un ... dragón?

-Twilight!, quien hizo ese hue (me mira)-

-(le miro a Twilight) eso es un dragón bebe?(señalando la cosa morada con verde)-

-si, es un bebe dragón, Spike, ven, te presento a, ... como te llamas?-

-jejeje mi nombre es John, cual es el tuyo?-

-Spike, que eres?-

-"bien un macho, pero este es niño, ... da igual", tranquilo, ya les explicare-

Spike, Twilight y Dash se acomodaron y me escucharon

Me demore 3 horas en explicarles casi todo, en realidad, como termine aquí, de que era, y un resumido de mi vida, mi historia con Mimi, como encontre a Minnie y la resiente alianza entre Victor y yo.

Twilight:-No puedo creerlo que tu hermana te quisiera matar!-

-ni yo entiendo eso Twilight-

Dash:-no le tienes rencor por eso?-

-no Dash, no le tengo, por que no se sus motivos, ... te puedo llamar Dash?-

Dash:-claro-

-gracias-

-y que motivos crees?-

-mira Twilight ...-

después de 1 hora de explicarles de la mierda de país, y de que verdad no se mucho sobre mi nacimiento por fin las deje satisfechas

-wow, que mundo tan caótico-

-si, tienes mucha razón, ... ahm perdón pero ...-

Me ruge la pancita

-tengo hambre, tienen comida que me puedan invitarme?-

-... que comes?-

-pues soy omnívoro-

-que es eso?-

-que como tanto vegetales como carnes-

me miran aterradas

-tranquiiiiiilas, no como ponies, aunque no e probado carne de ponie, estén seguras que no lo intentare hacerlo-

Dash:-¿en serio?-

-si Dash, no me quiero meter en problemas con la especie dominadora de este lugar, quiero llevar la fiesta en paz-

Twilight:-... pues solo tengo manzanas-

-perfecto, invítame-

Twilight:-ok-

despues de 10 manzanas devoradas, despedirme de Dash, tuve que hacer una proposición jugosa

-Twilight-

Twilight:-dime John-

-puedo quedarme en tu casa?, te prometo que no are nada, no tengo a donde ir, no tengo quien me de cobijo-

Twilight:-claro no hay problema-

-"yeeeeees!" gracias-

-ok, Twilight, si no te importa dormiré en el sofá, puedo no?-

Twilight:-si-

-graaaaacias, buenas noches, hasta mañana, y dile a Spike que no toque mis cosas, ni tu, son muy peligrosas, mas Mimi, ella le gusta la sangre-

Twilight se asusto

Twilight:-le gusta la sangre!-

-huy si, incluso quiere la mía, tengan cuidado, hasta mañana-

no pude escuchar mas a Twilight, ... mmm Twi, le preguntare si hay confianza

-Ahm ... Twilight, te puedo llamar solo Twi-

Twilight:-... solo lo hace mi hermano-, hay chucha

-aaaaa, bueno, perdon, buenas noches-

Twilight:-buenas noches-

jajajaja, puta madre, casi la cago jajaja, ... me dormí casi instantánea 

**FIN DEL CAP2, CRITIQUEN, NO SEAN PU..., NAAAA MENTIRA, SOLO DEJEN EN QUE PUEDO MEJORAR, si es por otras mamadas también serán bienvenidas, pero eso si, pendejeada atrae mas pendejeadas, eso es todo, el que avisa no traiciona.**

**CHAU GENTE BONITA(se me bañan, se me abrasan y se me frotan) XD**

**MEGA EPIC BROOHOOF IN THE FUCKING PANTALLA XD**


	3. Introducción Parte:3

**PARA HACERME LA VIDA MÁS FACIL (ñaauuuuu) EXPLICARE LO SIGUIENTE(ente), SI VEN ALGUNA FALLA ORTOGRÁFICA(afica), QUIERO QUE ME LO HAGAN SAVER(aver), PARA PODER MEJORAR MI ESCRITURA(tura), Y NO MALTRATAR SUS OJOS(ojos), AHORA SI, QUE CONTINUE(ue).**

* * *

Capitulo 3: Un día normal

-zzzzzzzzzzzzzz-

\tercera persona\

Twilight miraba atentamente como John dormía, pudo observar como el babeaba

Twilight:-jajajaja, parece un potrillo-

Por obra del destino John cae del sofá, despertándose, pero primero veamos, en que estaba soñando (sexo ;D).

\de vuelta en John\

Otra vez el paraíso, todo genial, de pronto suena a lo lejos armas de fuego, me atrevo a decir que casi todas eran machine gun's, quise tomar a Mimi o Minnie, pero no había nada alrededor mio, solo vi como 5 hombres con fusiles me apuntaban, detrás de ellos salia mi hermana

Danitza:-adiós, ... monstruo-

-pero de corazón pu... mierda-

escuche los disparos, y por instinto trate de saltar, ... y salte

/pum/

dolor, muuuucho dolor

\tercera persona\

Twilight se asombro con la fuerza que John se cayo del sofá, como quien lo haría sabiendo que pasaría.

Twilight:-con que estará soñando?-

\John\

Oscuridad, ... ¿morí?

-"Que paso?, ... pesadilla, eso ya lo se, pero, te asusta que tu hermana te mate, preferiría morir con un negro, ... ¿para que el negro?, para una muerte negra, ... racista, jejeje ... no fue gracioso ¬¬"-

me levanto, dándome la sorpresa que mi nariz, otra vez, se me doblo, ¿que onda con mi nariz?

-Auuu, au, au, joder duele /crack/, AAAAAa, ...aaa, mas tranquilo (volteo a mis costados), -Twilight!, buenos días :3-

Twilight:-ahm ... buenos días (conteniendo risa)-

-por que te quieres reír?-

Twilight:-es que ... (risa), babeas cuando duermes-

-yo no (me veo en un espejo), ... cooooño-

-me puedes prestarme tu baño?, quiero bañarme, hace 3 días que no me baño y mi pelo, (la luz del sol choca con mi cabello) ... brilla-

Twilight:-wow, por que brilla tu crin?-

-es cabello en mi caso Twilight, y es por la grasa acumulada, no me gusta andar así-

Twilight:-oook, es por allí-

-gracias Twilight-

\ya en la ducha\

-Quisiera ser un teletubie nada más, (lavándome el cabello) sin tener que estudiar, sin tener que trabajar, cagando al aire libre y meando en el jardín (lavando todo mi cuerpo) sin sentir vergüenza de enseñar mi pipilin ... ota veeeeee, ... quisiera ...\4 minutos de cantar\-

**(N.A.: si quieren escuchar la canción, busquen en yotetube 'el quinto teletubie - chavelos', y si, es youtube XD)**

\Después de bañarme\

-(vistiéndome), Lalaaaaaaaalalalaa-

Paso tooodo normal, lo malo es que yo estaba limpio, pero mis ropas no, ... ya que chucha

-como si fueran a criticar lo que uso, siii quien se detendría a criticarme-

entonces, una Twilight salvaje aparece

Twilight:-John, vendrán mis amigas para conocerte-

wow, espero no contestar a ningún jodido interrogatorio

-ya les explicaste que soy ¿no?"por que sino te mato, naaa exagero XD"-

Twilight:-resumidamente, solo dije que eras humano, y no eras peligroso-

-simple, pero eficaz, interesante-

Twilight:-siii, ... ayer conociste a Raibown Dash, y a mi, falta que conozcas a Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy y a las princesas-

no se porque, pero mi trasero me dice que este día sera mega ultra y súper jodido, ... espera ... ¿'princesas'?, y ¿por que quiere que conozca a sus amigas?

-bueno, no tengo problemas, bueno si solo una, ... no, tengo varias, una, ¿por que quieres que conozca a tus amigas?-

Twilight:-Por que seria mas fácil así internarte en nuestra sociedad, ... y mas por que no quiero que se asusten cuando camino contigo-

-y ¿Por qué caminarías conmigo?-

Twilight:-Por que te presentare con las princesas, los chismes vuelan, y en eso Rarity es buena-

algo me dice que esa tal Rarity me dará problemas.

Twilight:-creo que no deje dudas o ¿no?-

-no, gracias-

Twilight:-ahora, ... ¿cuando planeas arreglar MI pared?-

Que pared?, ... aaaaaa la pared, ... HAY CHUCHA ESPERA ... ¿PRINCESAS?

-no hay problema, lo tapo con mantas, un poco de madera, se vera un poco espantoso, pero cuando tenga dinero te prometo que te lo reparo-

Twilight:-... no sera necesario-

Me quede con cara de WTF, por que su cuerno empezó a brillar, y vi, si LO VI, vi como poco a poco el hueco de la pared se cerraba, osea, puta madre, como si me hubiera fumado un troncho de las malas que lo hacen con pasto de jardín, masiena y harina de pescado, PUTA MADRE ¿¡PORQUE!, siempre me distraigo, joder, como que ¿princesas?

-¿como hiciste eso?-

Twilight:-magia, ¿en tu mundo no existe?-

-solo teoría, nada cierto, puro trucos, ... ¿tu, ... podrías enseñarme magia?, ...¿donde esta Spike? "ok, basta de wuebadas, lo principal, ¿como conoce a las princesas?", ¿Princesas?, ¿Eres de la nobleza?-

Por fin, carajo, debo de tener mas atención

Twilight:-no se, tal vez si pueda enseñarte magia, ... Spike esta con Rarity, el vendrá con ella, y si, este lugar las gobernantes son las princesas, y sobre el titulo de nobleza, ... pues soy portadora de la magia, uno de los elementos de la Armonía, es largo y no me gusta usarlo-

-... en resuuuuuumen ...-

Twilight:-... en resumen si, si soy parte de la nobleza-

Si hay una revolución, primero mataran a la princesas, luego a los nobles, ... espero que no aparezca una versión ponie de Napoleón para hacer una revolución, como 'Che' Guevara, Fidel Castro, o una Unión socialista, ... un momento, si tu eres socialista, ... pero no radical, ... espero no caer en tentación, ... oooo no, no, NO, INFLUENCIA DE IDEALISTA NOOOOOO

-perdón, me voy por la tangente, ... ¿cuanto te debo?, por que ... osea ... ni loco que arias eso gratis ¿no?-

Twilight:-Obviamente"... espero que no me duela la cantidad", pero como eres amigo no te cobrare-

Ohhhhh, ... que bonito, amigo ... espera wowowowowow

-espera, espera, ¿amigos?, ... no creo que me hayas dado una confianza entera, y de verdad, ... aprecio que me consideres así, pero por ahora, lo mejor es ... ser ... 'conocidos'-

Twilight:-Oh ..., bueno, ... si es así, ... me debes 100 bits-

... puta madre, que idiota que soy, por que, por que, por que, ... mi vida es un ... espera esto puede ser bueno!, ... quizás aquí ... naaaaaaaaaaaa, muchas pendejeadas en mi cabeza XD, espeeeeera ... no te olvidas de ... O NO, MIMI, MINNIE, VICTOR, rayos, me volteo para ver que Mimi, Minnie y Victor estén intactos, ... uf, siguieron mi recomendación, bien, bien.

-que bueno que no jugaron con mis cosas-

Twilight:-dijiste que les gustaba la sangre, y que Mimi quería la tuya, ... ¿quien es Mimi?, y ¿por que quiere tu sangre?-

-jajajajaja, es una metáfora, en realidad lo dije para que no agarraran-

Twilight:-y por que no querías que la tocáramos?-

-¿tus amigas vendrán rápido?-

Twilight:-no, en una hora nos reuniremos en acá, ¿por que?-

-"por que te violare, muajajajajajaja"por que quiero explicarte que son Mimi, Minnie y Victor, ya que quieres saber, ... me gusta tu actitud, me fascina tu interés en estudiarlo todo-

Twilight:-te-te fascina? (se sonroja)-

Huy, la cagas, piensa rápido

-o si, si, ... bueno, yo solo estudio lo que me conviene, ... bueno, ya que quieres saber, ¿puedo maniobrar en tu casa? O ¿vamos a otro lugar?

Twilight:-Conozco un buen lugar cerca-

\8 min. Después\

Twilight:-Aquí, podrás enseñarme-

-genial, espero, que nadie escuche-

Twilight:-que nadie escuche?-

-"si te are gemir muajajajajaja, ... espera, en que mierda estoy pensando?" si, suenan fuerte-

Paso solo 30 minutos, le explique sobre las armas de mi mundo, le explique sobre Mimi una AK-104, Minnie una M16A4 y Victor, no savia mucho sobre Victor, solo se que es un Sniper de capacidad de 2.5 Km de distancia, obviamente Twilight, se perturbo por el ruido de las armas, se asusto con la capacidad de fuego.

Twilight:-que horribles son, parece que escupen pequeños metales, pero a una velocidad increíble-

-sabes, nunca e probado sobre escudos de magia, me gustaría practicar con tu magia, pero debemos volver a la casa ¿no?-

Twilight:-si tienes razón-

De seguro Twilight me tiene miedo

\ya en la casa árbol\

-Twilight, me puedes perdonar?-

Twilight:-de que?-

-"de ..., puta madre, ya basta, instintos de reproducción, les digo, es imposible", de dos cosas-

Twilight:-cuales son?-

-uno, perdón sobre las armas, mi mundo es, ... bueno ya lo dijiste, es caótico-

Twilight:-...- solo se queda callada

-y dos, perdón por que ..., ¿me puedes invitarme mas manzanas?-

Twilight:-..., jajajajaja, te invito no hay problema, y sobre tu mundo, ... no hay problema, solo espero que dejes tus manías- Twilight me da una sonrisa que me purifica

Es la vista mas hermosa, ... no se, ... la sonrisa de Twilight me trae paz, eso es bueno

-te dije que solo eramos conocidos ¿no?-

Twilight:-si-

-pues olvídalo, me arrepiento, si, si quiero ser tu amigo, ... espero que esa oferta siga en pie-

Twilight:-(pequeña risa), si, sigue en pie, es bueno de que seas mi amigo-

-gracias a ti Twilight-

Después de un rato ella trajo manzanas, 10 para ser exactos, 5 yo y 5 ella, me gusta de su compañía, ... no se, me hace que me aleje eso pensamientos de matanza, ... eso es bueno, ... quizás.

Pero bueno, llegaron sus amiguitas, espero llevar bien la fiesta

Twilight abrió su puerta, yo estaba listo para lo que sea, o eso o pensaba

\Knoc, Knoc\

Twilight:-son ellas-

Start the fucking game, entran 5 ponies, una unicornio, 2 pegasos, y 2 ponies de tierra

Ponie-Rosa:-yo soy Pinki Pie, espero que seamos buenos amigos, por que a mi me gusta tener amigos, yo soy amiga de todo es pueblo"huy!, la amiga de todos", eres nuevo ¿no?, entonces te are una fiesta de bienvenida, Dashie"¿Dashie?... jajajajajaja, ya se con que molestarle a Dash" me dijo que no eras de por aquí, así que no se como hacerte una fiesta, pero como es fiesta sorpresa, no creo que deberías saber que tipo de fiesta es, ya que la fiesta sorpresa ya no seria sorpresa-

Sorpresa, es saber que esta ponie puede hablar rápido, tanto que todo lo que dice es ilógico, pero a la vez es lógico, ... esta ponie me caerá bien, mas en mis ratos de filosofía jejejeje

Pnie-Naranja:-que tal compañero, soy Applejack, y perdona a Pinkie, es solo Pinkie, espero que seamos buenos amigos-

Ponie-Blanco:-Que tal querido, soy Rarity "conque esta sera mi nemecis de los chismes", y veo que tus harapos están en mal estado "... ¿que dijo de mi ropa esa pu...?"-

Ponie-Amarillo:-Ahm ... yo ... yo soy Fluttershy "... no se si es exageradamente tierna, o es una asesina en serie"-

Dash:-a mi ya me conoces jejejeje-

-Oh!, claro ... Dashie-

Dash:-que me dijiste?-

-nada, ... solo Dashie-

Dash:-bueno ... si es así ... puedes llamarme así (se sonroja)- mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, piensa rápido

-jajajaja, solo te molestaba, siempre te llamare Dash-

Dash:-(se le pasa su colorada) jajaja y tu te lo creíste?-

-... jejejeje, buena esa-

Twilight:-bueno creo que John nos dará una explicación-

Rarity:-claro querida, pero primero, lo primero, lindura, ... en serio puedes vestir así?-

-"hija de ... jajaja tiene su gracia" la verdad es que ya es vieja, mas mis zapatillas-

Rarity:-zapa¿que?-

-zapatillas, ... como cascos deportivos para los humanos-

Rarity:-o, querido en eso yo te puedo ayudar-

-"nueva ropa!", gracias, en realidad te agradeseria si pudieras hacerme nueva ropa, esta ya esta sucia y necesito lavarla-

Rarity:-excelente decisión, después iremos a mi casa-

-genial, bueno, seguro tooodos quieren saber, quien soy, de donde vengo y todo eso, bueno, presten atención, solo lo are una vez-

\4 horas de explicación\

Espero que no vuelva a hablar sobre mi, me siento incomodo y estúpido

-y eso es todo-

Espero que to... Flu...Fluttershy esta llorando?

-... Fluttershy estas bie..-

Fluttershy solo sale corriendo de la casa de Twilight, ... creo que era muy sensible, Dash la siguió igual

-que le paso?-

Applejack:-compañero, creo que te excediste en tu explicación-

Pinkie:-no en todo, me gusto tu fiesta de 14 años-

-oooo si, como me emborrache con mis amigos, y no fue fiesta Pinkie, fue una 'reunión'-

Twilight:-... John- Twilight me mira con eso ojos, que ,que, me queman por dentro NOOOO

-dime, que paso Twilight?-

Rarity:-Querido, ... veras, Fluttershy es muy sensible-

-ooo rayos-

Twilight:-bueno, confiamos en RD, así que creo que esto acabo-

-bueno disculpen por lo que paso-

Rarity:-no te mortifiques querido, no fue tu culpa-

Applejack:-eso si, tendrás que convencer a Fluttershy que eres buen humano-

-ahm .. se dice buena persona-

Applejack:-o perdón señorito-

-naaaaa no hay problem, don't preocupación estate happy-

Rarity:-bueno, estas listo querido?-

-a, ... ¿para mi nueva ropa?, siempre-

Rarity:-bueno Twilight hermosura, me llevo a John-

-o, o, o, perdón, ahm... Twilight, creo que buscare otro lugar donde dormir, y si no encuentro volveré, pero eso si, si no regreso a las 9, es por que ya encontré otro lugar, a eso, ahm... Applejack-

Applejack:-ahm, si compañero?-

-note tu acento, no puedes darme un rincón en tu granja?-

todas se sorprendieron ... por que di en el clavo

Applejack:-pues si tengo espacio en mi granja pero – la interrumpo

-excelente, Twilight, me quedare con Applejack, y si, acepto trabajar en la granja-

Applejack:-... wow-

-es lo común, no te asustes-

Pinkie:-uh!, Uh!, espera!, te espero en Sugar Corner a las 8 p.m., vienes- se va corriendo

-espera Pinki, no (se va) se donde ... esta ese lugar-

Rarity:-no te preocupes, yo te llevare allí después, de hay te vas con Applejack-

-me parece estupenda idea Lady Rarity-

Rarity:-que caballero, seguidme por favor-

-o lady Rarity sera un placer "mátala, mátala, mátala, mátala, mátala, mátala, mátala, mátala"-

observe como Spike me miraba con odio ... ya sabia o entendía el porque, así que me acerco y le susurro en su oído

-tranquilo, no are nada, al fin y al cavo, ella es tulla o ¿no?-

Spike:-(sonrojado) si-

-bien, no traiciono a mis kumas-

Spike:-a tus ¿que?-

-no traiciono a mis amigos-

Spike:-entiendo-

Salí de la casa árbol de Twilight, fue entretenido mi corta convivencia con ella, ahora voy donde la casa de Rarity, donde no are 'nada malo' con ella, solo para que me haga un "buen pete" traje que pueda utilizar, para poder lava esta ropa

\ya en casa de Rarity\

Rarity:-bueno querido, ya llegamos-

-... y se llama ...-

Rarity:-Le Boutique Carrusel-

O dios mio, u lalalá

-bueno, a darle-

Entro a su casa, que también es negocio, a su 'Le Boutique Carrusel', muy bonito el lugar

Rarity:-bueno, quítate esa ropa-

-"WTF?, ya quiere sex ... aaaaa, no, jajaja que wuebon" claro, ¿Why not?-

Rarity se llevo mi ropita para sacarle las medidas, y en serio, se llevo toooda mi ropa, hasta mis medias que podrían matar a un zorrillo, hasta mis bóxer negros, y también me dijo que trataría de arreglar mi zapatilla, claro si podía.

\2 horas después\

-que aburrido, ... mi lap ... hay no, lo deje en casa de Twilight, bueno, antes de irme con Applejack recojo mis cosas de la casa de Twilight.

Pero de repente, ... una Sweetie Belle salvaje aparece

Belle:-JOHN!-

-O DIOS MIO BELLE, ... Sweetie Belle?, que haces aquí?-

Belle:-no, TÚ que haces aquí?-

-ropa nueva?-

Belle:-Rarity?-

-aja-

Belle:-bueno, ya conoces a mi hermana-

que PEDO

-tu hermana?-

Belle:-sip-

-ok no pregunto, ... como fue ese negocio sobre tu CutieMark?-

Belle:-sin resultado ... mira-

En eso Belle me enseña su .. ahm ... muslo?, ok , ok, ok, ... si fuese una niña humana, de seguro todo aquel que me viera me llamaría un pedófilo, pero como es un equino pues ... ahm ... ¿pedo-zoofilia?, ok, debo de dejar de pensar como si estuviese en mi mundo, ... espera, ... sip debes de hacerlo, ... chau porno TwT

-oh, ... ya veo, ... es necesario tenerlo si o si?-

Belle:-SIIII, nooo sabes?-

-... no-

Belle:-..., ... pendejo-

huy, le di en el alma

-perdón, la verdad es que no se que eso de CutieMark's, en mi mundo no tenemos eso-

Belle:-NO TIENEN?, y como saben su talento especial?-

-fácil, si lo hacemos con fe, alegría y pasión, nacimos para eso-

Belle:-WOW, ... cual es tu talento especial?-

-pues yo ...- un momento ... es ... ok no lo tengo

-nop, no tengo ningún talento especial, pero estoy tranquilo, que el destino decida-

Belle:-valla, no te mortificas ni te molestas-

-es gracias a mi facilidad de persuadir las cosas "idiota", el facilísimo que ofrezco a la vida "idiota", nada mas y nada menos que solo eso "en conclusión, un idiota XD"-

Belle:-eso ... es ¿bueno?-

-supongo, no se, ... me puedes hacer un favor?-

Belle:-... bueno-

-puedes ir donde Twilight y traerme mis cosas?, claro, solo la mochila, llama a tus amigas para que te ayuden, y si Twilight te dice que es peligroso, solo dile, 'ponle seguro, John ya te enseño', ¿puedes?-

Belle:-... sip-

-genial, para ser mas exactos, pídele mi mochila, Mimi, Minnie y Victor, no te preocupes solo son ... "chucha, won la cagas" ... aparatos que necesito por favor-

Belle:-bueno, con la condición que le digas a mi hermana que vine temprano-

-dalo por echo-

Belle:-genial-

Belle se va corriendo por sus amigas para que le ayuden en mi encargo que le pedí, espero que Twilight se le aprendió casi todo sobre las armas, ... Twilight, buena ponie, de echo, ya van con Zecora 2 que me tratan bien, en mi mundo estaría amenazando ... jajajaja ironía

\5 p.m.\

AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

-ahm ... Rarity, ... ya terminaste?-

Rarity(a lo lejos):-un poco querido-

Mi cabeza esta como para cortar diamante, ... joder, ... tanto se demora.

Lo bueno, Belle, Scoot y Bloom me trajeron mis cosas, tal como le dije a Belle, las armas vinieron con seguro, para que nadie salga herido, ... bueno es fue hace 2 horas, ... espero que la ropa que me haga sea de marca, o chingona

Rarity:-querido ya lo termine ven-

-voooooooooy-

Cuando llego a su habitación donde trabajaba ella ... no me...

-Rarity, estas bien-

Rarity:-si, estoy bien-

Rayos!, Rarity estaba despeinada y cansada como, ... como, ... ahm ... como si lo hubiera echo 15 veces con 3 negros

**(N.A.; ... si me refería al sexo, ... ¿que mas cansa a las mujeres?, claro aparte de pensar XD, nooo mentira chicas)**

-Oh mi Lady, me hubiera dicho que este trabajo era agotador, y mejor lo hubiera esperado par días para recibirlas-

Rarity:-Oh, vamos John querido, no seas tan molesto, te dije que podía y así lo dije-

-ok, no te molesto, pero en parte es cierto, yo no dudo de que lo hagas o no, pero el echo de llevarte al limite no ... ¿te gusta estar así?, osea ¿esforzarse al máximo?-

Rarity:-si querido, me gusta, por que ayudo a mis amigos-

Ahhhwww ... me llamo amigo ... ok me estoy dejando llevar, John, piensa serio ... "un gringo, se balanceaba sobre la mina de Tintaya, como veía que nadie reclamaba, siguió sacando oro con valor de cobre como un hijo de puta más"... puta madre

Rarity:-John, ... es un alago que yo fuera la que te este dando estas prendas, aparte de que las cree yo-

-gracias- huy se cree la gran ca..., yaaaaaa, la ropa esta chingona, chevere.

-ASU!, esta chevere Rarity-

Rarity:-chevere?-

-si, si, ... osea esta mas que genial-

Rarity:-oh, ... bueno gracias-

Rarity me dio un polo verde oscuro, muy genial, me dio una casaca polar negra, por que se acercaba invierno, ... chalenger aceptep, un pantalón jeans azul oscuro, bóxer y medias negras, y arreglo mi zapatilla, yeaaaa

-gracias Rarity, arreglaste mi zapatillas, muchas gracias-

sorpresivaménte le doy un abrazo, ... bueno basta ... mucha emoción.

Rarity:-esperaba ese abrazo por la ropa-

-perdón, es que esta zapatilla me trae recuerdos de mi padre-

Rarity:-Oh, ... bueno- La interrumpo

-naaaa no hay problema, ese abrazo también fue por la ropa, esta chevere, gracias-

Rarity:-de nada querido-

-este ... un favor-

Rarity:-dime?-

-puedo bañarme en tu baño?-

Rarity:-claro, si quieres oler como yo no hay problema-

... carajo, tiene razón, ... bueno solo sera shampu y jabón, de hay a la mierda todo

\ya en el baño\

-Soy una especie de bicho raro que se conserva en soledad, y aunque me apunto nunca disparo siempre me suelo perdonar, Y es que nadie me puede ayudar-

\despues del baño 6:30 p.m.\

**(N.A.: si quieren escuchar la canción, busquen en yotetube 'estoy enfermo - pignoise', y si, es youtube XD, otra vez XD)**

Después de esa refrescante ducha, por que era ilógico que me ponga la ropa nueva, usando una ropa sucia.

-gracias Rarity, te lo debo-

Rarity:-o no te preocupes querido-

-gracias-

de repente una Applejack salvaje aparece

Applejack:-Que hay compañero?-

-Applejack!, ... Applejack?, que haces aquí?-

Applejack:-vine por que te estaba buscando-

-por que-

Rarity:-si, ¿por que linda?-

Applejack:-para que de una vez te instales en la habitación-

-..., genial Applejack, bueno Rarity, gracias por todo-

Rarity:-de nada querido-

Nos despedimos de Rarity, yo cargue con mis cosas, ... espera, hay chucha Caterina

-ahm... Applejack-

Applejack:-dime-

-¿puedo traer una de mis cosas?, pero es grande-

Applejack:-... ¿de que tamaño es?-

-... mejor, ya después de Sugar Corner te lo digo-

Applejack:-si sobrevives-

... que mierda planean?, ... tranquilo , no creo que planean algo malo, ... o si, ... O DIOS MIO!

Eran ya las 7:30 p.m., termine de instalarme a lo que actualmente seria mi hogar y mi trabajo, creo que lo are bien, Applejack me llamaba

Applejack:-JOHN, BAMOS-

-siiii, ya va, ya va, rayos, tranquila-

Cuando llegue a la puerta de su granja nos despedimos de su hermano ... en serio, esta familia tendría una súper demanda de parte de Apple Inc, jajajaja, bueno, de Big Machitoch, jajaja, seguro que su hijo se llamara IBook o IMac XD, y también nos despedimos de Appleblomm y de su abuela, la gran Smith, ... valla sorpresa, solo falta que Scootaloo sea hermana de Dash XD, fuera de mamadas, Applejack y yo corrimos como locos para llegar donde Pinkie Pie, como ella era equina y yo un humano, hice lo que tenia que hacer, si así es, CORRER PEOR QUE CHORO EN PLENO TIROTEO EN LAS FABELAS! XD

-correeeee forest cooooorrreeeeeeeeeeeeee-

Applejack:-quien demonios es forest-

-a quien le importa, solo cooooorrreeeeeeeeeeee wueboooooon-

jajaja siii lo se, Applejack es hembra, pero sonaba genial en ese rato

\en Sugar Corner\

Applejack:-que es wuebon?-

-jajajaja (jadeo), es cuando (jadeo), un chico es un amigo (jadeo), o es muy idiota-

Applejack:-... soy hembra ¬¬-

-jajajaja (jadeo), por eso es gracioso (jadeo), a lo menos para mi-

me tranquilizo, un poco mas y me da taquicardia, ... aparte que Applejack me critico de no tener resistencia, a lo que bine, debo encontrarme con Pinkie Pie, faltan 1 minuto para las 8, ¿llegare estar vivo hasta mañana?, me asusto lo que dijo Applejack.

* * *

**YEA, TERCER CAPÍTULO, DESDE AQUÍ NO TENGO NADA PLANIFICADO, LES AVISO QUE LAS PUBLICACIONES SERÁN SEMANALES, TAMBIÉN ABISARLES QUE JOHN HABLA SOLO, Y SUS DIALOGOS SON LARGOS, COMO EL CAPITULO 2, BUENO SIN NADA MŚS Y NADA MENOS ME DESPIDO.**

**MEGA EPIC BROOHOOF IN THE FUCKING PANTALLA XD /CRASH/ puta madre ya no me aguanto la pantalla.**

**THIS IS ESPANINGLISH XD**

**Post Data: ¿cuantas pantallas ya han roto?**


	4. Introducción Parte:4

**Danitza:-(después de leer las anteriores capítulos) JOHN, ven para acá muchacho de miércoles, ¿¡como que yo te quiero matar!?, ahora si te cagaste con migo- ... a la mierda LOL, si, recibí más que una llamada de atención de parte de mi hermana, lo que no les interesa, pero esto si, tengo planeado asta donde John conoce a las princesas, de hay la cago, pero antes de cargarla les pido su opinión, ¿quieren que esta historia tenga Lemon (solo planeo matanzas y sangre, pero si quieren un poco de 'romance' avisen, ok, engaño, si quieren sexo solo avisen XD)?.**

* * *

Capitulo 4: Nueva vida, futuro incierto

Eran las 8 p.m., hora que Pinkie me cito que viniera, al Sugar Cube Corner, ... esquina de cubo de azúcar, ... mejor esquina dulce, Sugar Corner, estaba con Applejack a mi lado, si las cosas se ponen feas, solo me quedaba tirar culo, nada más.

Applejack:-bueno vaquero, llegamos-

-con que este es el lugar ¿eh?-

Applejack:-bueno, y ¿que estamos esperando?, adentro compañero- me empuja

-ya, ya, tranquila, como si me voy a escapar- no lo are, pero lo estoy planeando, ... si se pone feo.

Entramos al local, todo estaba oscuro, escuchaba pequeños murmureos, ... escuche una hoja de cuchillo, ... jajajaja ..., mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, de repente un grito salvaje de sorpresa me perturba.

¿?:-SORPRESA-

MIERDA, ... quien carajos es Sor Presa, esa monja debe de ser puta XD.

-WOW!-

Bueno, lo que no me temía, pero inconscientemente sabia, era una mega súper estupenda jodida fiesta sorpresa.

Pinkie:-¡HOLA JOHN, SORPRESA, HICE ESTA FIESTA PARA TI!-

Y e aquí la que promovió todo esto.

-gracias Pinkie-

Pinkie:-espero que te guste esta fiesta, por que seria en vano todo el esfuerzo que hice, aparte que como es una fiesta sorpresa no deberías de conocerla, por que dejaría de ser sorpresa, pero al ser sorpresa es muy diferente a lo que conoces o ¿no?-

-si me gusta Pinkie, gracias, y si, ... es muy diferente esta fiesta, y bueno, ... ¿¡QUE ESPAROMOS!?, ¡¿ESTO NO ERA UNA FIEEEESTA?!-

COME ON GENTE, A DIVERTIRSE EN ESTA PARTY!

\1/2 hora después\

Había música, comida, juegos, ... algo que en verdad no e visto en ninguna fiesta, ... solo en la de niños, y había lo que nunca pensé que había en este lugar y si, había ... TRAGO!, WIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII.

-DIOS MIO, ¿eso es trago?-

Rarity:-no querido es solo sidra-

-ash!-

Applejack:-pero si quieres trago solo hay 'sidra fuerte' y havywater-

Y e aquí, mi gran duda existencial, si la 'sidra fuerte' o el havywater eran parecidos o eran cerveza, pues me debería de estar despidiendo de todas y caerme borracho a la primera ronda, pero si era parecido al ron, vodka, cañazo, agua ardiente, tequila, sandía, whisky, masato o pisco, duraría asta el siguiente día XD, en serio, la cerveza me mata de una.

-Applejack, ... sírveme los dos por favor-

Spike:-jajajaja, si tu tomas los dos, yo también tomo los dos-

Twilight:-¡SPIKE!, ¡no puedes tomar trago!-

-Huy!, Spike, as caso, no hagas enojar a tu mamá, jajajaja-

Spike:-cállate pendejo, y Twilight, yo hago lo que quiero!-

Rarity:-Oh!, mi Spikesito, no deberías tomar trago aun eres bebe-

Spike:-bueno, ... ya que tu me lo dices, ... no tomare-

... PISADO DE MIERDA

Rarity:-y John, ... por favor, no des mala imagen a un niño-

... ¿PERO QUE MIERDA PASO?

-ok, ok, no era mi intención, perdón-

Applejack me trae 2 copas

Applejack:-aquí tienes vaquero-

-gracias-

Pruebo lo que es 'sidra fuerte', parece una especie de vino, genial, pruebo el havywater, ... uuuuuu, es como caña y agua ardiente, ... jodida mente perfecto

-Agh!, ... ¡delicioso!-

Todas me miraron con cara de WTF, jejeje, ... un momento, ...donde, ...¿DONDE MIERDA ESTA FLUTTERSHY?

-Applejack, sírveme ese havywater con jugo de manzana, o sidra-

Applejack:-a sus ordenes amo-

-ya, yo lo hago-

Applejack:-la siguiente vez, esta yo lo invito-

-gracias Applejack, ... Twilight (Twilight se voltea para verme) ven un rato-

Twilight:-¿que pasa John?-

-nada y todo, ¿donde esta Fluttershy?, me gustaría disculparme-

Twilight:-disculpa John, ella no bino-

Rayos

-gracias Twilight-

Twilight:-de nada ^.^-

Ok, plan Dash

-Dash, ven un rato-

Dash:-¿que paso viejo?-

-nada Dash, oye, ¿que te dijo Fluttershy?-

Dash:-bueno, Fluttershy dijo que eras un monstruo y que no quiere verte-

-puuuu, ... gracias Dash, ya veré como me disculpo con ella-

\9:30 p.m.\

La fiesta se volvió mas personal, de las cuchusientas personas, ... ponies, solo quedamos Twilight, Applejack, Rarity, Spike, Pinkie, Dash y yo, como siempre, se me ocurrió mezclar tragos, y mi creación era la 'matadora', era una mega combinación de havywater con la 'sidra fuerte' con mas sidra y jugo de naranja, personalmente estaba very good, pero para las demás era ... fuerte, pero deliciosa.

\12:30 p.m.\

La fiesta seguía tranquila, Twilight se fue junto con Spike a su casa árbol, yo les acompañe, pero regrese a Sugar Corner para seguirla.

\1:00 a.m.\

Ya no era fiesta, se convirtió en una reunión, y para nuestra mala suerte Pinkie quería dormir y unos señores Cake nos botaron elegantemente del local, yo no quería, pero como nos boto tan elegantemente, solo me lleve 2 botellas llenas de 'la matadora'.

-bueno chicas, que dicen, ¿la continuamos en la casa de Applejack?-

Dash:-para mi no hay problema-

Applejack:-creo que si la continuamos-

-¡vamos entonces, que la noche es joven!-

En el camino podía ver como Dash volaba a baja altura, a beses chocaba al suelo, y cuando yo o Applejack le queríamos ayudar, esta se recuperaba rápido, fue gracioso, mientras que Applejack seguía 'sana', si o si, me tenia que morir hoy, bueno literalmente.

\Casa de Applejack ... bueno granja 1:30 a.m.\

-llegamos preciosas, entren, entren, que el frío es matador-

Applejack nos condujo a un granero donde supuestamente seria mi cuarto, ... que pendejea, pero en hay podíamos continuarla con la chupa, si, ya no era fiesta ni reunión, era chupa, y si no vomito esto no termina.

Traje mi laptop, la prendí, y puse música, y seguíamos dándole duro al trago.

\3:00 a.m.\

Puta madre, quiero más.

-Applejack, ¿tienes mas havywater o sidra fuerte?-

Applejack:-no, ... yo no ...- y se cayo

-Applejack, ¿estas bien?- Applejack se levanta

Applejack:-si, si ... yo ... hip ... John-

-dime-

Applejack:-¿tu me quieres?-

¡ALA MIERDA!

-psss claaaro, eres una amiga bien terribol-

Applejack:-sho tam...bien ... te quie...- y de nuevo se cae

-Applejack, ... Applejack?, ... Applejack!-

no, no, no, no, no, por favor no te mueras ... nooooooooooo

Applejack:-Ushhhh!, ... quiero dormir-

..., pucha!, bueno, sera Dash y yo.

-Hey Dash-

Dash:-¿eh?-

-que dices, ¿vamos por más?-

Dash:-n-no ... estoy un poco bwuaa- ... mieeeeeerda, Dash ya esta fuera, ... y de remate vomito sobre mi futura cama, ... ya nunca más vuelvo a chupar con ellas, tamare que chikens que son.

\5:00 a.m.\

Ufffff, que cagado, tuve que limpiar mi 'cama', para que Dash durmiera en hay, mientras que a Applejack la lleve cargando a su cuarto, claro, su hermano me miraba como 'pretendes tener sexo con ella y te rompo la cara y las bolas'.

-que asta el culo, ... que mas da, ... pucha que frío, me gustaría dormir en mi cama pero ... Dash duerme en ella, pero entonces, ¿por que no duermes con ella?, ... mmm no se, quizás, tal vez, ... o vamos no le aras nada, ... ya bueno-

Me meto a la cama junto con Dash, como aun sentía frío, en prima abrace a Dash, ... estaba calentita, ... no se por que, pero me dio ganas de acariciarla, ... su crin es algo suave, pero tiene un buen olor, no identifico cual es, pero igual le sigo acariciando, ... se siente tan bien ... que ... me ...

-zzzzzzzzzzzzzz-

\1:00 p.m.\

¿?:-JOHN!-

... ¿que?

¿?:-JOHN LEVANTATE!-

... no se por que pero parece que ya viví esto, ... ¿era todo un horrible sueño?

¿?:-¿John?, jejeje it's troll time-

... no, pero sea lo que sea me quieren joder, te levantas en 1...2...3... ya!, pendejo, YA!

-¡¿QUE PASA ACÁ?!, ¡¿NO SE PUEDE JODER ACÁ?!, ¡¿QUE PASA ACÁ?!-

Me levanto bruscamente, solo para que Dash este a mi lado y riéndose

Dash:-jajajajaja, savia que con esa te despertarías-

-jejeje, siempre tu-

Dash:-claaaro, ¿oye, por que dormimos juntos?-

-por que hacia frío de mierda, pero tu ya estabas en mi cama y solo me acosté contigo-

Dash:-te ... t-te aco-co-costaste co-con mi-migo?!- Dash se sonroja, ... creo lo esta mal interpretando.

-sip, ... peeero no hicimos nada malo, aparte, tu te dormiste casi junto con Applejack, y si no hubieras vomitado en mi cama, no me hubiera demorado en limpiarla y nos hubiéramos acostado mas temprano-

Dash:-... a bueno, ... perdón-

-naaa, no hay problema, pero eso si-

Dash:-que-

-nunca mas tomo con ustedes-

Dash:-¿¡por que!?-

-por que son muy débiles ante el trago, yo esperaba arrojar primero, me hubiera gustado chupar asta morir-

Dash:-... ¿eres alcohólico?-

-no, pero si tomo es para morirme-

Dash:-bueno, sea o que sea, tengo que despegar el cielo-

-jaaa, no me la creo-

Dash:-te apuesto que puedo limpiar el cielo en 10 segundos-

¿que mierda se fumo Dash?, con razón se malogro rápido en la chupa

-¿que tienes Dash?, como si pudieras controlar el clima ...-

un rato ... existe la magia ... no sera que ...

-Dash, ... los pegasos controlan el clima?-

Dash:-sip, es nuestro deber-

... jajajaja ... PUTA MADRE, QUE ME FUME QUE ESCUCHO WUEBADAS, QUE MIERDA TENÍAN LA SIDRA FUERTE Y EL HAVYWATER.

-¿que?, ¿en serio?-

Dash:-siii, en serio, ... ahora si me disculpas, tengo que despejar el cielo-

-ok Dash, anda ve-

Wow, cada mamada que me entero me perturba, ... todo, tooodo lo que se, en acá no sirve, ... eso significa que tal vez Mimi, Minnie y Victor no sean muy eficaces como en mi mundo, ... necesito algo para estar seguro, si alguien ataca, ... en acá lo que prima es la magia, ... pues si me atacan con magia, quizás no sirva mis armas, ... sea como sea, tengo que volverme anti-magia, para que los unicornios no me estén jodiendo, ... como también debo de controlar los cuatro elementos primos universales, agua, viento, tierra y fuego, para que ningún pegaso me joda, y mas que obviamente, tengo que hacerme mas fuerte, necesito entrenar mi cuerpo y mente, ... lo de mi cuerpo no es problema, puedo entrenar en esta granja, y sobre mi mente ... pues are Seisa y estudiare algunas tardes con Twilight, tengo que estar listo ... tengo que obtener poder, ... mi problema seria hacerme anti-magia y controlar los 4 elementos, ... Twilight me llevara donde las princesas, ... no se que día, pero si esas princesas saben algo, tengo que sacarles información, sea como sea, ... pero e hay el problema, ¿usan magia como los unicornios? O tal vez ¿controlan el clima o vuelan como los pegasos? Quizás ¿sean mas fuertes que otro ponie?, y en peor de los casos ¿serán los tres a la vez?, ... no se, esto se pone mas y mas mierda, ... me siento inseguro, ... quizás mi cabeza siga en ese mundo caótico, ... creo que no es eso, ... pero de algo debo de estar seguro, no me paso nada malo, así que vendrán tiempos difíciles, y debo de estar preparado, sea como sea ...

* * *

**si, si, no paso una semana, pero me quise adelantar esta parte, por que desde acá se viene lo bueno, si, así es, John conocerá a las princesas, ¿sera capaz de cumplir su cometido?, ¿podrá convertirse en anti-magia?, ¿podrá controlar los 4 elementos?, ¿por que mierda estoy preguntando?, ¿seguiré preguntando COMO UN INVESIL?**

**MEGA EPIC BROOHOOF IN THE FUCKING PANTALLA XD**

**¡ESPANINGLISH!, la nueva lengua XD**

**Post Data: la siguiente cita me inspiro para continuar este fic.**

"_**Introduce un poco de anarquía. **_

_**Altera el orden establecido y todo se volverá caos. **_

_**Soy un agente del caos. **_

_**¿te cuento una cosa sobre el caos?.**_

_**...**_

_**Es justo"**_

"_**Un buen deporte.**_

_**No busques nada lógico, como el dinero.**_

_**Nunca te vendas, **_

_**ni que te amenacen, **_

_**no razones ni negocies con otros.**_

_**Querer ver al mundo arder."**_


	5. Introducción Parte:5

**Mega-update!, perdón por emocionarlos mucho, aun seguiré en la saga Introducción, ya después daré inicio a la saga Catalizador, y sobre el tema de Lemmon, ... no sera vinculado con John, ... sera como cámara espía XD, aparte, ¿un humano follando con ponies? Seria totalmente *excitante* raro.**

* * *

Capítulo 5: Las Princesas Diosas

... como sea ...

Applejack me grita, haciendo que me aleje de mis pensamientos.

Applejack:-¡JOHN!, ¡¿DONDE MIERDA ESTAS?!-

Creo que tiene resaca, iré donde Applejack, la mando a dormir otra vez, iré donde Big Mac que me explique mi trabajo, y trabajo asta que aguante mi cuerpo, ... esta granja sera mi gimnasio XD.

\ya con Applejack\

-Dime, ¿que pasa?, vine lo mas rápido posible-

Applejack:-¿Por que me dejaste?- ... ¿ah?

-nunca te deje-

Applejack:-¡si me dejaste puto!- ... ¿ah? ¿que?

-¿por que dices eso?-

Applejack:-¡por que me dejaste!- ... ¿ah? ¿que? ¿what?

-nunca dejo a un amigo-

Applejack:-¿ah si?, entonces ¿¡por qué me dejaste en Sugar Corner?!- ... jajajaja tiene resaca XD

-... Applejack ... estamos en tu cuarto-

Applejack:-¿¡ah si!?, entonces por ...- Applejack voltea por todos lados, y creo que se da cuenta XD

Applejack:-... bueno, ... seguiré durmiendo, ... aun me duele la cabeza-

-duerme mi vaquerita, necesitaras esa cabecita-

Applejack:-(entrando al mundo de los sueños)pendejo- y se durmió otra vez, ahora a pedir trabajo a Big Mac, pobre Applejack, jajajaja, se ve tierna, ... ok debo de dejar de pensar así.

\ya con Big Mac\

-ahm ... hola-

BigMac:-...-

-me preguntaba si podía trabajar ya en la granja-

BigMac:-Sep-

-genial, ¿por donde empiezo?, ¿por el gallinero?-

BigMac:-Sep-

-... ok-

No se, si esta enojado con migo por lo de anoche, o es así, sea como sea, esa fue la conversación más monotoma y directa que tuve en toda mi puta vida.

\2:30 p.m.\

-termine con el gallinero, limpie las cagadas de las gallinas, recogí y guarde los huevos y alimente a las jodidas gallinas, ... ¿que mas hago?-

BigMac:-...-

-¿cosecho las manzanas?-

BigMac:-Sep-

Ok, esta wuebon por algo, no importa, voy rápido hacia mi cuarto y saque mi mochila, mi misión era fácil, recoger las manzanas maduras, osea las rojas, ya que las verdes se encargaría Big Mac ... creo, lo que sea, me subía a los arboles como mono, ... bueno, todos los humanos derivamos del mono, ya arriba de los arboles recogía las manzanas y las colocaba dentro de mi mochila, cabían 35 manzanas exactamente, y tenia que llenar 45 carretas, las cuales eran equitativas a 15 cargas de mochila, ... esto seria duro, así es tengo que recoger como ... 500 manzanas por carreta, ... 24'500 manzanas en total **(N.A.: sale exacto, y no usen calculadora XD)**, era un ojete de manzanas, pero que se le hace, a trabajar.

\5:30 p.m.\

Que cansado, ... ya llevo 16'445, ... no 16'440, 5 me los comí XD, puta, tenia hambre, ... y aun no como carne, ¿se podrá matar una vaca?, quiero comer un Lomo Saltado o Bistek a lo pobre, bueno, a chambear, a chambear chocherita XD.

\7:30 p.m.\

Taaaamaaare, quiero una inca cola al polo, joder, que sol de mierda, ... y por fin me queda 2 carretillas más.

Applejack:-¡JOHN!"la mato"¡COMO YO NO TRABAJE, LLENA 10 CARRETAS MÁS!-

...

...

...

¡HIJA DE MIL TRILLONES BILLONES MILLONES DE LAS GRANDES PUTAS!

¡PUUUUTAAAAAA MAAAAADREEEEEEEE!

AHORA YA NO SON 1'000 LOS QUE ME FALTAN, AHORA SON 6'000, ... odio mi vida T_T.

\9:30 p.m.\

Hay mis piernas, ... me están matando, ... la derecha me apuñala mientras que la izquierda me balea T_T, lo bueno es ... QUE TERMINE TODO, WIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII .

Applejack:-¡JOHN!-

¡NOOOOOOOOOOO PUUUUTAAAA MAAAAADREEEEEEEE!

Applejack:-¡VEN A LLENAR LA TRIPA COMPAÑERO!-

...

...

...

¡SIIIIIIIIII WUUUEEEEEBOOOOOOOOON! ¡TERMINO WUUUEEEEEBON!

Intento ir donde Applejack a comer como los dioses mandan, ... pero mis piernas ya no dan para mas y me caigo al piso, ... o dios mio, quiero ir a comer, ... me vale verga, me arrastro en el piso, ... puedo ver cables puntiagudos encima mio, los paso, lanzo una granada a mi derecha, esta explota, sigo avanzando, hay fuego cruzado, agarro una AK-47 y disparo a mis costados, ... ya no puedo, me hacen añicos, ... o por dios ... no llegare, ... pero NO, sigo avanzando y cojo una radio.

-¡Aquí, Alfa Bravo!, ... ¡pido refuerzos de inmediato!, ¡nos parten, envíen apoyo aéreo y terrestre!, ¡no soportamos!-

lanzo otra granada.

-¡Envíen, refuerzos rápido!-

de repente escucho a un helicóptero

/takatakatakatakatakatakataka takatakatakataka/

por fin envían refuerzos, se acerca los que nos ayudaran, el apoyo, ... gracias dioses, por fin vino ... ¿Applejack?, ... ¿Applejack es un helicóptero?

\tercera persona\

John esta tirado en el suelo, y esta agarrando con su mano izquierda su zapatilla como si fuera un teléfono o radio, y en su mano derecha sostiene una rama en forma de 'Y', mientras que Applejack esta mirándole a la cara frente a frente.

Applejack:-John, ... ¿que haces?-

John:-ahm ... ¿refuerzos?-

Applejack:-ya deja de jugar y ven para comer-

John:-¡espera!-

Applejack:-¿que?-

John:-¡ayúdame! T_T, mis piernas no me obedecen-

Applejack:-... jajajaja, ok vaquero, te subo a mi lomo, jajajaja-.

\de vuelta en John\

¿Como carajos paso todo eso?, ya que chucha, solo quiero comer, te besaría Applejack, gracias mami, pero no lo hago por que seria raro, ... pero lo raro te hace ... extraño.

-Gracias Applejack, i love you-

Applejack:-¿que?-

-solo gracias :3-

Applejack:-oye-

-dime-

Applejack:-pesas ¬¬-

-jajajajajajajajajajaja en 2 semanas no pesare mucho XD-

Llegamos al comedor, estaba Appleblomm, la misma Applejack, Big Mac y su abuela Smith, ... ahora que lo pienso ... ¿sus padres? ... mejor no pregunto, debe ser doloroso o rencoroso recordarlo, mejor empiezo a comer mi ..., pie de manzana, torta de manzana y cupcakes de manzana, ... a la mierda todo, que chucha, veneno que no mata engorda y veneno que no engorda mata.

\10:00 p.m.\

Por fin el sol se metió, para dar permiso a su esposa luna, que embellece las noches y protege nuestros sueños, ... ok fuera de mamadas, serio, ... ya es de noche, me despedí de los Apple y me arrastro a mi cuarto, ... estoy tan cansado que ...

-zzzzzzzzzz-

\Al día siguiente 6:00 a.m.\

... que flojera levantarme, ... como siempre, la segunda cosa mas dura por la mañana.

-AAAAAAhhhhmmmmm, ... wow, dormí bien-

me levanto, ... me ... bueno, dormí con la ropa puesta, así que de una vez me lavare, dios mio ... me duele mis piernas ... tengo macurqui ... no importa, todo es mental, ... ¡joder!, no tengo cepillo dental, ... sera pues, solo me enjuagare y me lavare la cara.

Tenia que aceptarlo, mi nuevo cuarto era un completo desastre, y recordé algo que no me percate, mi mochila, ... ¿que carajos traje?

-haber, haber (rebuscando en la mochila), aparte de mi ipod, los auriculares, la laptop, su cargador, el cable usb del ipod, un usb y ... un toma todo, ... un rato ... ¿que es ...?-

no termine la frase por que ...

-SIIII FALLOOOOOOOOS!, que bien, traje inconscientemente mi cigarrillos BLACK wiiiiii-

pero lo malo

-puta madre, no hay fósforo ¬¬-

tenia cigarrillos pero no fósforos, ... simplemente asco de vida.

-bueno (mirando por la ventana), ya que aun es temprano, ... me organizare-

primero lo primero

-... naaaa, mejor soy improvisando XD-

Después de una difícil organización voy a la cocina, donde sorpresivamente veo a Applejack

-bueeeenos días linda :3-

Applejack:-jeje, miren nada más quien es, que tal guapo, ¿buena noche?-

-ooo si, descanse bien, y estoy listo para mi trabajo de hoy, ... eso espero, me duele las piernas XD-

Applejack:-eso espero jeje, ayer no podías ni levantarme, ... ¿es serio sobre tus piernas?-

-no, no es tan serio, ... jeje, cierto, espero soportar más XD-

Tengo el toma todo en mi mano, ... con café frío, tengo que calentarlo y tomarlo

-Applejack-

Applejack:-dime-

-¿puedo calentar mi bebida?-

Applejack:-claro, toma esta cacerola (me avienta una cacerola pequeña)-

-gracias, ... y ... ahm ... ¿como prendo la cocina?-

Applejack:-¿tengo que dártelo todo a la mano?-

-si, ya que no se ni mierda de este lugar-

Applejack:-... buen argumento, así se prende mira-

Me sorprendió que tengan electricidad y de que la gran mayoría de cocinas es eléctrica, ya que los otros lo hacen con magia, ... un rato, ... electricidad!.

-(calentando el café)¿sabes cual es el voltaje de Poniville?-

Applejack:-¿que es voltaje?-

-es para medir la electricidad-

Applejack:-bueno, ... creo a que te refieres, ... pero en acá son Ketser, y en Poniville trabaja con 12 Ketsers-

en resumen, no se con cuanto trabajan, me gustaría saberlo en Voltios, ... joder.

-gracias ... ¿hay ingenieros eléctricos?(sirviéndome mi café calentado)-

Applejack:-si, pero, ¿por que preguntas?(apagando la cocina)-

-por que tengo un aparato que es eléctrico-

Applejack:-mhh, ya veo-

A desayunar XD, ... un momento, ... que tal si ... no pierdo nada preguntando.

-Applejack amor-

Applejack:-... ya dime, que quieres ¬¬-

jajaaaa me cogió XD

-no se si tendrás a una gallina enferma o vieja-

Applejack:-si, tengo una vieja, pero ninguna enferma, ... ¿por que me lo preguntas?-

-... ¿me la puedo comer?-

Applejack:-...- se aleja

jajajaja, se asusto jajaja XDDDDD

-tranquila, entenderé si no puedes dármela, ... les explique el otro día, incluso Fluttershy se asusto, ... mi organismo necesita carne, ... que me suministra vitamina A-

Ni cagando me vuelvo vegetariano, lo admito, los vegetarianos tienen energía al igual que los demás, si están sin comer (cosa que nunca pasa) mas que literalmente se mueren de hambre, mientras que las grasas dadas por la carne se almacenan por más tiempo, y aguantar semanas sin comer nada, es la gran diferencia, si quiero sobrevivir necesitare carne como sea, ... ok es mentira no se, ... nunca me puse a informarme, ... me fascina la carne, no hay duda XD.

Applejack:-no se, ... a estado en la familia-

...¿una gallina en la ...?, no, a la mierda la idea, puta madre

-bueno, si es en ese caso no hay problema, puedo vivir sin comer carne po semanas, ya veré yo como la consigo-

Applejack:-... si no comes en 3 semanas ... ¿comerías ponies?-

-solo en el caso que no exista nada mas de comida-

Applejack:-...-

-se llama instinto de supervivencia, es peligrosa, pero se puede controlar-

Applejack:-...-

-en caso mega ultra súper exageradamente de los casos, ... no me comería a mis amigas-

Applejack:-uff, eso me alivia-

-bueno, mejor me tomo mi café, oye, ... ¿que hago hoy?-

Applejack:-nada-

-bueno es mejor que ... espera, ¿que?-

Applejack:-ya, no te hagas, nada, no tienes que hacer nada-

-¿por que?-

Applejack:-cosechaste las mejores manzanas, y todas se venderán bien, te mereces ese descanso-

-ahhh, ahora que lo dices, ... tengo macurqui en mis piernas, por eso me duelen-

Applejack:-que es macurqui?-

-cuando tus músculos hace sobre esfuerzo físico-

Applejack:-eso debe molestar-

-un asco, en mi caso no puedo caminar bien, me duele-

Applejack:-por que entonces no te quedaste en la cama?-

-mi linda vaquerita, todo es mental- me llevo un dedo a la cabeza -tooooodo es mental-

Applejack:-... me da la sensación que me quieres hacer algo-

-¿quien? ¿yo?, naaaaa, ese es mi cariño, perdón si te molesto-

Applejack:-si es así, ten cuidado, otras o otros pueden malinterpretar-

-lo tendré presente-

WIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII , sin trabajo!, ... ¿que hago?, ... ¡SAPE!, iré a disculparme con Fluttershy y tomare rápido mi café :3.

\1 hora después 7:00 a.m.\

Dios mio.

-¿donde mierda es la casa de Fluttershy?-

mejor iré con Twilight

\15 min después\

-YO...caminare entre las piedras, ... hasta sentir el temblor, ... en mis piernas, ... aveces tengo temor, ... lose, aveces vergüenza, ... estoy, sentado en un cráter desierto, sigo aguantando el temblor ...-

**(N.A.: ¿que mierda esta cantando?, busquen en yotetube 'Cuando pase el temblor' de 'soda-estéreo')**

De pronto, un Spike salvaje aparece

-SPIKE!-

Spike:-JOHN!-

-hola men, whasaaa!-

Spike:-¿que?, ¿what?-

-jajaja, nada, oye, un favor, ¿me puedes decir como llego a la casa de Fluttershy?-

Spike:-te acompaño si quieres, así te puedo mostrar el camino-

Le Dash salvaje aparece

Dash:-HEY, que hacen chicos?-

Spike:-John me pidió llevarle a la casa de Fluttershy-

Dash me mira con ojos de asesino

-es para pedir disculpas, y arreglar el asunto-

Dash:-(sigue con la mirada), ... yo lo hago, Spike, Rarity te esta esperando en su casa-

Spike:-... bueno John, me voy, te dejo en buenas manos-

hijo de la gran PUUUUTAAAA

Dash:-(me sigue mirando como asesina) "dios mio, me da miedo" ... conque quieres pedir perdón ¿no?-

-ahm ... si, ... Rarity no le llamo a Spike ¿verdad?-

Dash:-no, sígueme-

-ok-

Dash me llevo a una parte limítrofe a otra casa árbol, ... estoy seguro que era la casa que vi antes.

Dash:-aquí es-

-gracias-

Dash:-pero te estaré observando-

Dash se pone a cubierto, ... me parece que si me vigilara, ... a lo que bine.

/Knoc Knoc/

Fluttershy:-qu..quien es?-

el repartidor de pizza concha de tu pu..

-(voz fingida aguda) ¡a ganado un paquete completo de mascotas! "espero que caiga"-

Y Fluttershy abre la puerta emocionada, se la trago toda jajaja XD, ... pobrecita

Fluttershy:-¡Oh mi dios que! ... (me mira)-

-ahm ... perdón, pero fue necesario, se sincera, si te hubiera dicho mi nombre, no me hubieras abierto la puerta-

... Fluttershy se desmaya, puuuutaaaa maaaaadreeeeeeee!, por queee!

\30 min después\

-perdón!, dios!, no fue mi culpa!-

Dash:-si claro pendejo, ¡CASI LA MATAS!, ... pensé que eramos amigos-

-perdón, perdón, no lo volveré a hacer, te lo juro!-

Dash:-que sea la ultima vez-

uff

Dash:-que lo haces solo-

... ¿ah?

-¿que?-

Dash:-esa fue buena, pero no me gusto por que Fluttershy es súper sensible-

-o bueno, ... hablando de la reina, se esta despertando-

Espero que Fluttershy se despierte poco a poco, ... me alejo un poco y la pongo a Dash enfrente suyo

Fluttershy:-... ¿ahm?, ... ¡Dios mio!, ... ¡Dash, tuve una pesadilla horrible!, ¡soñé que ese monstruo de John venia a mi casa!-

... ok ... se paso esta ves ... ¡no soy tan feo carajo! ... ok miento si lo soy T_T

Dash:-ahm ... Fluttershy ... si vino-

Fluttershy:-¡AHHHH!, ¡donde!, ¡Dash sálvame!-

Dash:-tranquila, confía en mi, es bueno, ... John, ven aquí-

-... hola- me acerco

Dash:-tranquila no muerde-

-cierto-

Fluttershy:-y ¿por que dijiste que comías carne?-

... ok, creo que la cague en eso, pero gracias a Dash esto se tranquilizara

-... bine a aquí para pedirte disculpas-

Fluttershy:-¿disculpas?, ... ¿de que?-

Uff, listo John?, ... aquí floreas

-disculparme por lo que soy-

Fluttershy:-y eso ¿por que?-

-por que soy lo que soy, soy humano, y mi organismo necesita alimentarme, pido disculpas por eso, por comer carne, algo que en acá es horrible, solo para monstruos, pero debes entender que así funciona el ecosistema, ... me puedes compara como un oso o lobo en ese aspecto, pero a diferencia de ellos yo tengo sentimientos "algo flojos, pero los tengo", y puedo diferenciar lo que es bueno y lo que es malo, si piensas que soy un monstruo, no te culpo, pero no debes de tenerme miedo "puta madre la cago" por que puedes persuadir y entrar en razón con este monstruo "por favor, trágatela, trágatela"-

Fluttershy:-¿en serio no me comerás a mi ni a mis amigos?-

-nunca-

Fluttershy:-entonces, ¿como te alimentaras?-

... hay chucha, ¿que hago?, ... no, ¿que digo?

-tu me puedes dar una listas de las que me pueda alimentar-

Fluttershy se ponía triste, le era difícil decidir a que criatura debería de matar para alimentarme, ... mejor le quito peso a la situación.

-te doy una pequeña lista, gallina, vaca, carnero y cerdo-

Fluttershy:-¡NOOOOO!-

Fluttershy se queda perpleja, ... y baja la cabeza, o no, la estoy cagando

-.. en ese caso, ... ¿puedo comer del mismísimo bosque Everfree?-

Fluttershy:-... ¿como?-

-osea, ... que me mezcle por un tiempo con los otros monstruos para alimentarme-

Fluttershy:-pe...pero es muy peligroso-

-es el costo, en ese caso mi lista seria lobos, manticoras, lo que me encuentre en hay-

Las dos pusieron la cara de '¿¡WHA DA FAQIN FAAAAAAAAAQQQ!?'

Dash:-¿puedes comer a ellos?-

-quien sabe, quizás sepan rico-

**(N.A.: DIOS MIO ESTA TEMBLANDO, QUE MIEDO, ... LO PUBLICO EN EL FACEBOOK XD)**

Fluttershy:-¿comerás a esas criaturas?-

-así es, tendré que rebajarme a su nivel-

Fluttershy:-... pero y ¿si te pasa algo?-

-lo dices en caso hipotético ¿no?, mi especie es cazadora por experiencia, a diferencia entre ellos y yo son mis herramientas y esto (me señalo la cabeza), por eso es que mi especie es la dominante de mi planeta, ... algo que no me enorgullece ... mucho-

Fluttershy:-bu...bueno ... si es así, ... e...eres mi a...amigo ¿no?-

YESSSSS!

-sipi, soy tu amigo, si tienes problemas fuertes abisme, ... no soy bueno dando consejos, pero soy bueno alentando y apoyando-

Perro de fuego Ariano, ... yea XD

Fluttershy:-gra...gracias-

-para nada, a ti y a Dash, gracias por abrir sus corazones-

Pero ellas pueden ... naaaa, pero eso si, ellas no son las únicas, ... igual tengo que obtener poder.

\4 horas después 12:00 p.m.\

Después de arreglar (extremadamente rápido) con Fluttershy, me siento tranquilo, eso espero ... creo ... no se.

De pronto se aparece una Twilight salvaje

Twilight:-John, ¡alístate!-

-¿por que?-

Twilight:-dentro de 2 horas nos vamos a Canterlot-

... yy?

-y que?-

Twilight:-y que?, JOHN CONOCERAS A LAS PRINCESAS-

-wow, ok, corro a bañarme y a alistarme-

Twilight:-rápido-

\30 min después\

Después de correr peor que choro, llegue a la granja de Applejack, entre a mi cuarto, me desnude a lo loco y me metí al baño.

-Luisaaa, donde estas?, ... hoooooy te iré a buscaaar, ... Luisaaaaa, no puedo mas!, ... dame otra oportunidaaaaad ... para AMARTE-

**(N.A.: ¿quieres saber que mierda canta?, busca 'Luisa' de los 'chabelos' en yotetube)**

\1 hora después\

Estaba listo, tenia todo, ... cargaba con mi mochila con las cargas para Mimi, Minnie, Victor y de mi pistola, ... obviamente que Twilight dudaría de mi, ... pero ..., no importa, yo tengo que saber más, sea como sea, ... hablando de eso, a correr otra vez hasta la casa de Twilight.

\2:00 p.m.\

Uff llegue

-listo Twilight, vamos-

Todas las chicas están reunidas

Twilight:-bueno, John ya esta aquí, nos vamos ahora, ¿listas?-

todas: -si-

-¿listas para que?-

El cuerno de Twilight empieza a brillar más, y más, ... y más ... oooo ... no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, nooooooooooo.

\1 segundo después\

Ahhhhh!, dios, ... que asta el culo!

-Ah!, ... dios mio, que ... dios, me quemo por dentro, ... por dios Twilight, ¿que demonios has echo?-

hija de la mil ...

¿?:-a eso se le llama teletransportación-

-Aaaa, con que eso era, ... gracias, creo que mi cuerpo no esta acostumbrado a la magia-

¿?:-eso lo puedo apostar-

-jeje, por eso yo ... un momento, ¿quien habla?-

¿?:-voltea-

Giro dramáticamente para ver a ... que ... ¿pero que carajos es?, parece que es la hija de una súper orgía de un unicornio, un pegaso y un ponie de tierra

-... ahm ... hola?-

De pronto todas mis amigas se arrodillan frente a ... ¿que es?, ... pero también algunos pegasos, ponies y unicornios me amenazan, ... ¿piensan atacarme?, ... aquí les espero pendejos :D

/Kclan, Krack/

Mimi estaba lista, haber quien viene primero, ... mejor apunto a los unicornios, su magia es peligrosa.

¿?:-Tranquilos, es un invitado-

Los 'guardias' se tranquilizan, ... solo algunos, por que sigo con Mimi apuntándolos

¿?:-podrías bajar esa 'cosa' por favor-

Quien es para ... puta madre no me jodas

-perdón, pero mi especie es algo guerrera, me deje llevar perdón-

Fluttershy me mira con un poco de miedo, ... carajo

-no volverá a suceder, pido disculpas, (Fluttershy se relaja) "uff, que bueno", ... mi nombre es John-

levanto mi mano para saludarle, ... pero esa cosa me mira extraño

¿?:-¿que es lo que usted pretende?- de re-ojo mire a Twilight que estaba totalmente roja, junto con Rarity y Applejack, mientras que Pinkie y Dash se contenían la risa, y Fluttershy ... bueno, ... ella estaba voludeando.

-es un saludo darnos las manos, ... en este caso las patas-

¿?:-o bueno si es así- por fin me da la ... pata, eso es bueno, es como decir, 'estoy en son de paz'.

-disculpe aun no me a dicho su nombre-

¿?:-o si disculpe, ... mi nombre es Celestia-

-Un gusto ... señorita Celestia, bine a aquí para conocer a su majestad-

Todas se aguantan la risa, todas, Twilight y Applejack se contenían lo que podían, mientras que las otras ya se podía oír sus pequeñas risitas.

Celestia:-... yo soy-

... ALA MIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER...

-(me arrodillo rápidamente) perdón su alteza, no fue mi intención faltarle el respeto, si le ofendido le pido mil disculpas-

Reina Celestia:-no te preocupes, ... fue también mi culpa-

-gracias Reina Celestia-

Reina Celestia:-no, no, no soy reina, soy princesa, pero soy la monarca de toda Equestria-

Hay chucha, la llame vieja, ... ta maaaare, este lugar necesita una revolución del proletario XD

-perdone mi Princesa Celestia-

Princesa Celestia:-no hay problema, ... pero deje que le presente a la familia real-

-gracias-

Princesa Celestia:-Princesa Luna, por favor venga-

¿?:-TIA!, cuantas veces te e dicho que no me! ... (me mira), ... ahm ...-

... jajajaja esta es de seguro jajajaja, esta era igual que la Princesa Celestia, pero un poco mas baja y negra, ... la Princesa Celestia es enorme y blanca ahora que lo veo, ... de seguro es la mas grande de todos los ponies y de mi, aparte de racista, ... y pensar que Big Mac era el más grande.

Princesa Luna:-Ehem, ... un gusto viajero, espero que el Reino de Equestria le encuentre agradable-

con que así se llama este Reino, ... Equestria.

-(me arrodillo ... otra vez), el gusto es mio Princesa Luna, es un honor conocerla, (me levanto), ... si no es mucho mi atrevimiento, ... ¿donde están los Reyes?-

Princesa Celestia:-disculpe, las que gobernamos toda Equestria somos la Princesa Luna y yo-

sin padres, ... creo que si hubo revolución

-Oh!, perdón, no quise invocar recuerdos dolorosos, mis condolencias por sus padres Princesas-

Princesa Luna:-no se preocupe, ... murieron hace mil milenios-

... WTF

-jajajaja, debo de apreciar su humor Princesa Luna-

Princesa Celestia:-es cierto viajero John, nuestros padres se fueron hace ya mil milenios-

-osea que ...-

Princesa Luna:-(se sonroja), nosotras creamos casi a todo el mundo, ... somos alicornios-

... estoy ante unas JODIDAS PINCHES TODO PODEROSAS DIOSAS!

... ok ... es oficial, me las corto, ME LAS CORTO CARAJO, ME CORTO LAS PELOTAS

Savia que eran influyentes y poderosas, pero no que sean diosas o semidiosas, ... alicornios, ... mierda, mierda, sin esfuerzo me pueden eliminar, ... o no, ... necesito como sea ser anti-magia y controlar los 4 elementos, mi vida corre un gran peligro.

* * *

**Fifififififinal de este capítulo, sobre el movimiento telúrico es cierto, lo bueno es que fue leve.**

**Creo que desde aquí les aviso que los update serán dentro d días por mis vacaciones.**

**MEGA ULTRA EPIC BROOHOOF EN THE FUCKING PANTALLA XD**

**Comenten, y ponle 'favoritos', por que me gusta ser tu favorito.**

**CHAU GENTE BONITA!, SE ME LIMPIAN, SE ME CUIDADAN Y SE ME FROTAN**

**if you now lo que digo**

**ESPANINGLISH la nueva lengua XD**

**¡VAMOS REÁL GARCILASO! ¡POR LA PÚNTA DEL CAMPEONÁTO DESCENTRALIZADO! ¡SI SE PUEDE MÁQUINA CELESTE! ¡A RUGIR TIGRES BLANCOS!**

**Post Data: ¿les gustaría que metiera música en los lemmon?**

**Post Data de la Data: la música sera regueton, ... ¿que?, es la única que conozco para tener sexo, ... o llevarlas a tenerlo, ... ya saben, ... en las discos, ... o por favor, no me dirán que nunca en su vida han perreado duro y parejo con una chica contra el suelo, ... o ¿si?.**


	6. Introducción Parte:6

**MEGA-UPDATE MOTHERFACKERS, disculpen por desesperarlos sobre el tema de lemmon, y también por los horrores ortográficos, bueno, y pensando en ustedes, les aviso que cada 4 días subiré un capítulo, ... si puedo, el máximo de espera es de una semana, bueno, nada más y nada menos el siguiente capítulo.**

* * *

Capitulo 6: Princesa Celestia

mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, y más mierda

PrincesaCelestia:-¿que paso joven viajero?, ¿por que tan mudo?-

Por que te quería violar maldita perra forajida, ... pendeja, ¿por que más?, estoy que me cago de miedo y tu preguntas como buena '¿por qué?', ... y la Princesa Luna sigue roja, ... jajaja VIEJAS

-son muy jóvenes, y pareció mas que una broma sobre sus respectivas edades-

PrincesaLuna:-En realidad ... yo so-solo tengo 17 eras-

¡Huy!, solo, SOLO 17 eras, oooo todavía eres bebe ... pinche abuela ¬¬

PrincesaCelestia:-y yo apenas 25 eras-

... osea en acá una era, no es nada, ... osea que me muero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ... dios mio

-jajaja, bueno, mi especie solo puede vivir hasta los 80 años, pero hay casos en que algunos lleguen a tener 125 años, ... yo solo tengo 18-

un silencio devastador se apodera de todos.

-y bueno ... ahm quisiera charlar un poco con usted Princesa Celestia"Trolestia", ... en privado-

espero no morir en el intento de sacar información

PrincesaCelestia:-Claro, no hay problema, ... pero debo de preguntar, ... ¿Por qué?-

-fácil, usted es la Princesa y sabe más que nadie de este Reino, aparte de que creo o supongo que usted creo este Reino-

PrincesaCelestia:-si, es cierto, yo cree este glorioso reino de Equestria, ... pero mi alumna te contara todo-

-no quiero ser descortés, pero una cosa es que te lo digan las cosas el que lo a echo, que otro solo lo vio-

Todas se quedaron sorprendidas, ... creo que la cague

PrincesaCelestia:-... Princesa Luna, ... podría encargarse del papeleo mientras le explico al joven sus dudas-

PrincesaLuna:-Cla...claro, ... vengan chicas, necesitare ayuda-

chicas:-claro-

La princesa Luna se va de la sala junto con Twilight y sus amigas, ... y estoy solo con la toda poderosa, semi diosa, creadora de casi todo en acá, con poderes inimaginables de magia ... dios mio.

PrincesaCelestia:-...-

-Bueno Prin...- me interrumpe

PrincesaCelestia:-¿Qué quieres?-

-bueno, yo solo ...- me vuelve a interrumpirme

PrincesaCelestia:-te puedo matar en este mismo instante y todos me creerán que intentaste matarme y yo solo me defendí, ... dime ¿qué quieres?-

Wow, ... algo me dice que esta tipa le gusta el masoquismo, ... y mi culo peligra

-solo quiero saber un poco de este reino que tu creaste-

PrincesaCelestia:-Pues, para ser resumida ...-

\30 min. Después\

Me lo dijo todo resumidamente, ... la fundación de Equestria, ... el deseo de poder de su hermana, y su destierro a la luna, ... que irónico, Luna en la luna, ... el retorno de su archirrival Discord, ... y la invasión del ejercito de la Reina Crhysalys, ... dando un resumen total, ... tenia tres fuertes amenazas, la Princesa Celestia por crear casi todo, Princesa Luna, esta por ser peligrosa, ... no se sabe que hará o que no hará, ... y Twilight, ... quien diría que ese lindo caballito fuera tan fuerte, ... incluso más fuerte que la Princesa Celestia, ... y e aquí mi dilema, ... ¿podre darles contra?

-... creo que ya escuche suficiente-

PrincesaCelestia:-aun no te e dicho la mejor parte-

-... cual-

PrincesaCelestia:-... yo controlo el sol, mi poder es el sol, ... y soy yo quien da los días-

... osea ... que esta zorra es una estafadora, ... todo mundo sabe que eso es imposible, ... aun con magia, ... algo no cave bien aquí, ... lo único que tengo que hacer es seguirle la corriente

-... interesante, ... aunque ... algo raro de creer, pero como en acá existe la magia, ... creo que eso es posible "ni en sueños"-

PrincesaCelestia:-¿alguna duda más?-

-... ninguna-

PrincesaCelestia:-llamare a mi pupilo y a sus amigas-

-bien, ... hasta luego, ... este disculpe-

PrincesaCelestia:-¿que ocurre?-

-la puedo llamar solo Celestia?-

Esta se quedo con cara de duda, ... de un rato puso una sonrisa y me dijo

Celestia:-claro, ... espero llevarnos bien ... John-

-para mi sera un placer Celestia-

Celestia se va de la sala, ... dios mio, estoy cagado hasta el cuello, ... mi única salida es ser anti-magia y defenderme, ... necesito hablar con Discord, ... el es el único más fuerte de todos sus enemigos, ... necesito de caos para controlar esta situación.

Pero salvajemente una Princesa Luna aparece en mi espalda

PrincesaLuna:-¿tu la crees?-

La muy pendeja me asusto, pero no dejaría un grito

-¡AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!-

ok, grite como niña, ... demonios

PrincesaLuna:-jajajajaja, ... gritaste como una niña-

Ah!, ... no me digas!

-perdón Princesa Luna, ... ¿que me dijiste?-

PrincesaLuna:-Oh!, ... llámame solo Luna, ... retomando el caso, ... ¿crees lo que te dijo mi hermana?-

Huy, ... vamos piensa rápido

-si, ... si la creo-

Luna se me acerca lentamente, ... estamos cara a cara, ... creo que ella lo sabe

-no, ... solo algo-

Luna:-¿como que?-

-que ella es todo poderosa, ... al igual que tu, ... y los hechos trascendentales que paso, ... Night Mare Moon-

Luna entendió el mensaje, ... me era mas razonable creer lo que dijo una pendeja, ... que lo que me dice una traidora

Luna:-... pero, ... ¿quieres en verdad que paso?-

Se que esto se ve apetecible, ... pero mejor espero, aun estamos en el castillo real, ... amenos que ...

-me gustaría escuchar tu versión, ... pero ahora es peligroso, ... esperare ...-

un momento, ... Celestia 'crea' el día, ... entonces Luna ...

-a la creación de tu hermosa noche-

Luna:-veo que mi hermana te contó ¿no?-

BINGO

-en realidad, solo lo deduje, ... Celestia solo me dijo que crea los días, ... supuse que tu creas la noches-

Luna:-y que piensas de la noche?-

-varias cosas, ... es hermosa, es tranquila, es radiante, ... es peligrosa, es vanidosa, y es temible-

Luna se quedo perpleja

Luna:-... ¿por que crees todo eso?-

-te lo diré hoy en la noche-

Luna:-excelente-

Y Luna solo desapareció, ... obviamente usando magia, ... rayos, ... magia.

Pero entran el grupo de heroínas, ... las main 6, ... las que salvaron a Equestria de su perdición segura, ... dos veces, ... y las dos gracias a Twilight, ... necesito saber mas de estos acontecimientos, ... no me interesa la invasión, me interesa más lo de Discord, ... ¿donde estará?, ... mejor dicho, ... ¿donde guardaran su estatua?

-¡chicas!, es bueno verlas-

Applejack:-jo, ni que lo digas vaquero-

Rarity:-y, ... ¿de qué hablaron la Princesa y tu?-

-pues, ... política- XD es lo único, ... esta es chismosa ¬¬

Rarity:-que aburrido-

-ni lo pienses, ... pero fue interesante-

Twilight:-y ¿qué tema tocaron?-, ... Huy!, olvide a la mas tanque y linda del grupo ... ahm ... eso!

-negociación, ... nada más- ... mierda, se me olvido preguntarle si podría regresar a casa ... naaaa, me gusta este lugar, ... ya que es tiernamente peligroso, ... tierno por casi todo, y peligrosos por la jodida magia y el poder de los pegasos del clima.

Twilight:-aaaaaa-

Dash:-y dime tigre, ... ¿como te pareció la Princesa?-

-ahm, ... linda, serena, y ... un poco directa-

Dash:-nada más?-

-no-

Fluttershy:-o ... eso es raro-

-¿por que?-

Fluttershy:-por que es la más hermosa de todas-

jaa por favor, la más linda es ..., dios mio, lo voy a decir, ... la mas sexy es Angela Ortiz, ... ya lo dije

-creo que es por la especie, ... si fuera poni quizás me guste, ... o quizás no-

Pinkie:-estoy aburrida ...-

toda la miraron con cara de ¬¬, ... yo la apoyo esto apesta

-yo también, ... ¿una fiesta?-

Pinkie:-¿en acá?-

-no, ... ¡en mi cuarto chicas!, ... ¿que dicen?, una chupa hasta mañana-

Pinkie:-¡siiii, fiestaaaa!-

-¡siii wuuuuuu!-

Obviamente Twilight estuvo en desacuerdo, pero la convencimos de que seria buena idea quedarnos para una pequeña fiesta de Pinkie, ... también es obvio lo que quería, tenia que doparlas, ... para eso hice que traigan una buena cantidad de havywater, solo eso, no pude hacer mi combinación, pero cada trago era fuerte.

\12:00 a.m.\

Listo, como siempre ninguna sobrevivió, jajaja llego un punto donde solo tomábamos solo havywater, ... dios mio, mi hígado me odia jajaja, ... tenia que encontrarme con Luna, así que mejor ... me paro.

/POW/

Applejack:-oe ... shapues cashate-

mierda me caí, dios mio, ... no vomite pero estoy mareado, estoy picado, espero que Luna no lo note.

Después de varios intentos de salir de la habitación, por fin llegue a la puerta

-uff, ... casi, casi, ... pero ¿qué es esto?-

En el suelo había una carta, ... era para mi

* * *

"_John, estoy en el jardín trasero, nadie nos vera en hay"_

_Luna  
_

* * *

... JODER!

\12:30 a.m.\

Después de caerme y sacarme muy seguidas veces la mierda en las escaleras, ... putas escaleras, estoy en donde creo que es el jardín trasero, ... Luna donde ...

Luna:-¡hola! :)-

-dios mio, casi me da un paro-

Luna:-(oliéndome) ... ¿tomaste?-

hay chucha

-solo un poco, para hacer dormir a las chicas, ... tu sabes por que-

Luna:-¿tuviste sexo con ellas?-

¡¿WTF?!

-naaaa, no tonta, para poder venir contigo-

Luna se puso algo roja, ... pero se le paso

Luna:-¿listo para recibir otro punto de vista de los hechos?-

-claaaro-

Espero que me lo que cuente sea importante, me estoy jugando mi pellejo y mi culo por venir hasta aquí, espero que ella me diga donde carajos esta Discord, y si es posible tratar de encontrar un indicio sobre controlar los elementos o alquimia.

* * *

**Lo se, muy corto, pero bueno, les aviso que el próximo capítulo también sera corto, así que mañana o pasado mañana lo subo, ... también avisarles que la saga Introducción llega a su fin, y dar inicio a la saga Catalizador, ... no saben lo emocionado que estoy por llegar a esa saga, ... ya saben el por que.**

**BUENO GENTE BONITA, SE ME LAVAN, SE ME CUIDAN Y SE ME FROTAN**

**if you know lo que digo**

**BROHOOF EN THE FUCKING PANTALLA XD**

**:pantallahoof:**

**ESPANINGLISH!, ... en serio, inténtelo, es genial XD**

**¡VAMOS 'MAQUINA CELESTE' A GANAR EL APERTURA!**


	7. Introducción Parte:7

**Mil disculpas, me mude y estoy ocupado trasladando mis cosas, ... toda una joda, pero bueno, mi error sera compensado, envíen MP's y ganaran una fabulosa cuenta premium en Megaupload, ... jejejejeje, no mentira, ... tratare de trasladar mis cosas más rápido y subir más capítulos**

* * *

Capítulo 7: Princesa Luna, y medio sentimiento

y hay estaba, yo, Luna, la media luna y un jodido pero booonito jardincito asta el ojete

-y bueno, ... empieza a escupir la otra versión de los hechos-

espero entender, ... el trago aun ase efecto XD

Luna:-claro, ... pero nada es gratis-

... perfecto ¬¬

-... cuanto cuesta-

Luna:-nada y todo-

-bien, ... ¿qué quieres que te diga o explique?-

es obvio, ... si alguien pide todo y nada, pide una explicación, ... bueno para mi, por que lo que uno dice, no vale nada, ... y vale todo.

Luna:-bueno en realidad, ..., lo que quiero es ...-

y aparecen salvajemente 3 guardias

G1:-y ... que pedo que planes-

G2:-pues nada, solo estar con mi señora-

G3:-yo también nada, ... solo unas copas con amigos, ... ¿vienen?-

No traía ni a Mimi ni a Minnie, y me olvide mi pistola en el cuarto, pero Luna me jalo a un arbusto

Luna:-¡ven!-

Luna intenta tumbarme, ... pero termina dándome una patada

/Pown/

-aaa-

mis ... bolitas ... hija de ...

Luna:-(susurro)¡vamos entra!-

joder, estoy tirado en el suelo y ...

/tomp/

..., ..., ..., ..., ..., ..., ..., ..., dios mio

Luna:-(susurro) cállate, tranquilo-

claro, ¿como?, estas encima de mi boca Luna

-hmhm mhmh mhmhmmm!-

Luna:-(susurro) silencio no hagas ruido-

espera ... esto no es ... ¡órale!

Luna:-(susurro)John no molestes, que quier...-

Luna se da cuenta como estamos, ... en una pose comprometedora, ... teóricamente estamos en pose 69, yo abajo y ella encima, ... pero hay una sola diferencia, ... donde coño esta su coño, osea, estas mamadas como se reproducen, osea ¡qué pedo!

-mmmmm!-

Luna:-...(susurro)¡tus pies!-

Luna me agarra mis piernas y ...

/crack/

... ¡hija de puta! T_T

-T_T-

Luna:-(susurro) aguanta-

G1:-como dije, ... mejor nos echamos unas aguas y continuamos patrullando-

G3:-no wey, me dieron un ultimatun en conducta-

G2:-uuu, ... jajaja que idiota-

G3:-¡Hey!-

Y por fin se van, ... joder mis piernas

/crack/

-aaaaah, aaajaaaaa, ... dios, ... que dolor-

Luna:-(carcajada) jijiji, perdón, jijijijiji-

-lo bueno es que nos escondimos y lo hicimos bien-

Luna:-... oye ... (sonrojada), ... m-me viste ¿n-no?-

... ¿ver que ...?, ... aaaaahhhhh

-nop, no vi nada, ... ¿se supone que lo pueda ver?-

Luna:-... ufff, ... el hechizo funciona-

-¿que hechizo?-

Luna:-pues, ... yo y mi hermana 'capamos' la realidad, ... en algo, ... a los que no son de acá-

un rato, ... dijo acá, ... saben de otras especies

-yo no vi nada, ... eso significa que, ... me tomas como un ser extraño o fuera de este planeta ¿no?-

Luna:-sip-

-... tu conoces la especie humana ¿no?-

Luna se pone pensativa, ... si lo sabe

Luna:-no-

... joder

Luna:-pero Celestia si-

... bingo

-hablando de la Reina-

Luna:-en realidad es Princesa-

-bueno, ... el punto, lo que vine, ... a lo que vinimos-

Luna:-cierto, ... en realidad me dejaste intrigada-

-¿de qué?-

Luna:-de lo que dijiste de la noche, ... por eso quiero que me lo expliques-

Floro time XD

-pues, ... vayamos por partes, ... lo bueno, es hermosa, ... por el arte que puedo observar, es tranquila, ... por la magnifico balance de silencio y ruido, es radiante, ... por la luminosidad, ni es mucha pero tampoco baja, ... lo malo, es peligrosa, ... la noche es perfecta para hacer maldades, es vanidosa, ... la noche te ciega con su hermosura que odias el día y es temible por que es la misma oscuridad-

Luna:-interesante-

-la hermosa y terrible oscuridad-

Luna:-Responsabilidad ... y amor-

me quedo mirando a Luna, ... es perfecta compañía, ... algo me dice que influirá en mi focking vida

...

ok, mucho tiempo cayado

-bueno, ahora tu, ... dime que paso-

Luna:-estas listo?-

-claaaro-

\1 hora después\

Dos palabras ... ¡CELESTIA PENDEJA!, osea, en momentos cruciales, desaparece, es impotente, es débil, ... y con migo la muy concha de su puta madre se hace la dura y la mala, ... abusadora, manipuladora, ... toda una derechista

-eso me enfurece, ... y me intriga-

Pobre Twilight, ... es usada como la única defensa, ... y Luna, ... que por solo una idea errática de liberalismo, ... sed de justicia, ... le mandaran a la luna, ... Celestia es muy peligrosa, ... para mi, ... pero, ... el gran pero, ella lo hace de puta madre, ... todos sus 'súbditos' son obedientes, ... a cambio, ... ella les da un sistema que es a pruebas de idiotas como yo, y así todos son felices, ... ojala que mi mundo fuera así, ... quien sabe, quizás yo seria alguien diferente de lo que soy, ... pero nada es color de rosa para siempre, ... pero en acá es posible decir 'la vida es color rosa'

-... Luna, ... tu no peleaste contra Discord, ... ¿por que?-

Obviamente, Luna no se queda atrás, ... es otra pendejita, ... ataca Discord, ella no esta, ... invasión, ... llega tarde, ... es neutral, ... creo.

Luna:-mis poderes se estaban recuperando, ... si intervenía seria un estorbo-

el que no estorba, da gran ayuda

-pero, ... ¿en la invasión?-

Luna:-yo protegía otro lado, ... la invasión se dio de repente, ... yo no estaba enterada, ... solo protegía las tierras del norte, ... ellos aparecieron en un portal, ... personalmente fui tonta, ... me confié demasiado de que por el echo de no haber comido bien, los changelin eran débiles y que su magia era mala-

nunca subestimar a tu enemigo

-... ya comprendo mejor algunas cosas, ... oye una pregunta-

Luna:-dime-

-en realidad dos-

Luna:-yaaa, ... dime-

-uno, ... puedes quitar el hechizo-

Luna:-(sonrojada)¡pa-para que!-

-por que quiero ver la realidad de este mundo-

Luna se queda pensativa, ... esta dudosa, ... perfecto

-mejor, ... olvídalo, ... pero eso si, el otro favor lo aras si o si-

Luna:-bueno-

-prometelo-

Luna:-lo prometo-

espero que funcione

-... ¿donde esta ubicado ... Discord?-

Luna se pone pálida, ... creo que seria mejor cumplir la primer jajajaja

Luna:-¿para qué?-

-no me gusta tener una sola referencia-

Luna:-¡pero te dije otro punto de vista!-

-¡exacto!, ... solo de un bando, ... sea o no sea lindo, ... es la parte del lado bueno, ... lo bueno puede tener varias caras, ... yo ya vi dos caras, ... pero de lo bueno, ... no de lo malo-

Luna:-... demonios, ... prefiero que ... (sonrojada) me violes que ...(molesta) me mates-

-... personalmente ... no veo la diferencia-

violar, matar, ... es igual, uno es daño físico, y el otro mental, ... bueno no tan mental.

Luna:-¿que quieres hacer?-

tener ... un seguro de vida

-una simple charla-

Luna:-no lo haré-

-entonces te violare-

si no es uno es lo otro, ni los dos se aceptan, ni los dos se deniegan

Luna:-(sonrojada) ... a ... acepto-

-bien, empieza a guiarme por ... espera ¿qué?-

Luna:-(sonrojada) ... violame-

Ok, no salio como yo quería, ... hay que voltear la situación

-luna no creo que eso sea una buena idea-

aquí va mi floro

-mi pene mide mas de 38 cm-

Luna:-... ajajajajajajajaja, mani, ajajajajajajaja-

... ¿por q...?, ... ¡chucha son caballos!, ... ¡mierda, base de 50, ... caraaaaaaajo!

-por eso es mala idea :pokerface:-

Luna:-si (conteniendo risa) lo que digas-

-mejor caminemos por hay-

Luna:-claro, ... maaaaniiiiseeeerooooo jajajajajaja-

genial, ... exagero 20 cm y es por la wueba

\30 minutos después\

Un pase por la noche con una chica es romántico, ... pero con una poni es ... no se, ... como forever alone, pero me di cuenta de algo, ... no quiere que valla al pasadizo de estatuas, ... y supongo en hay es donde debe de estar, ... es buena imaginación, en vez de ponerlo en una base militar bien protegida, esta al aire libre, para no levantar sospechas, ... pero soy humano, tiendo a varia las variables, ... soy de mente abierta, ... se lo que are

-Luna, fue divertido charlar contigo, ... y quiero ser sincero, ... no es 38, ... es 18, no es gran cosa, ... haber si me lo amplias con tu magia a 22 o 25, ... ya sabes, ... para cuando regrese-

Luna:-jejejeje, ... eres chistoso, ... aparte de guarro, ... pero la cosa es moverlo-

-eso lo se, ... pero un poco más de calibre a un cañón no cae nada mal, aparte, ... para ti no es nada-

Luna:-jajajaja, ... eres ... raro ... pareces a Pinki Pie, pero, macho, y guarro-

-enfatizas guarro, ... o por favor, ... bueno, igualmente gracias-

me despido y me voy, ... al pasadiso de estatuas

**(N.A.: música de fondo 'limp-bizkit/L/', sin las comillas, ... claro, ... en la disco . Com, googlen, es el primer enlace XD, solo que se reproduzca solo, si les gusta Limp Bizquit sigan escuchando, y a los que no, solo escuchen la primera canción que se reproduce)**

\15 minutos después, 1:15 a.m.\

Me metí sin problemas, ... no hay mucha seguridad, ... pero no canto victoria, sera difícil, ... una estatua, ... otra, ... de Twilight, ... de Celestia, ... 3 ponies, ... ¿que mierda es eso?, ... pues nada, ... un rato, ... ¡LUNA!, ... mejor me oculto

Luna:-¿tu lo trajiste verdad?-

esta hablando con ... esa ¿mierda?

Luna:-habla Discord-

¡Chucha, esa cosa que parece ser hijo de una súper orgía masiva sobre una poni es Discord!

Voz:-¿por que tan seria Luna? ... tu no eres así-

Luna:-Discord-

... se armo la bronca, ... me da igual, ... son dos semi dioses, o enteramente dioses, ... no es cierto, ... me interesa, ... espero que Discord sea el típico villano

Discord:-hola Luna, ... te extraño-

... ¿por qué me siento amargado?, ... aaa cierto, ... me llegan los Monsegileros

Luna:-¿por que trajiste a ese humano?-

Discord:-... o vamos Luna, ... estoy sellado, ... ¿como crees que traje a alguien?-

Luna:-...-

Discord:-... jajajajajajaja, ... Luna, ... ¿te gusta ese humano?-

Luna:-... ya lo quisieras-

Bien Luna, ... no espera, ... ya que chucha

Discord:-entonces ... ¿por qué tu intriga?-

Si Luna, ¿por qué?

Luna:-... nada, ... púdrete, ... aaa cierto, ... estas en eso-

Uhhhh, jajajajajajajaja, ... quien lo diría, ... Luna es idéntica a Celestia, ... se nota que son sisters XD

Luna se va, ... es mi ...

Discord:-lo se, ... fue divertido-

...

Discord:-vamos, ... no te quedes callado, ... se que estas hay-

chucha, me descubrió

Discord:-tranquilo, ... tengo una propuesta-

-¿un negocio socio?-

Discord:-exacto-

-escucho-

Discord:-Celestia mando que se doblaran la vigilancia, ... pero veo que tu estas en acá, así qué, te cumpliré un deseo, ... pero a cambio me liberas-

"claro, te libero y manda a la mierda a todos" ... pendejo ¬¬

-ok, entonces me voy-

Discord:-jajajaja, ... savia que dijeras eso, ... pero hay algo que no sabes-

-¿qué?-

Discord:-que ya me liberaste-

que tiene este ..., ..., ..., ¿como mierda llegue a tocar la puta estatua?

-... solo toque esta jodida estatua ... ¡HOLLY SHIT!-

mierda, ... la estatua brilla

Discord:-jajajajaja, ... eres interesante, ... como me liberaste Celestia estará enojada contigo y te matara-

... mierda

-mierda :)-

Discord:-¿por qué te alegras?-

-por que la cague de nuevo, ... sabes, si fuera una persona con principios diría 'hay puta madre no te dejare que hagas mamadas por hay, así que te venceré', ... no, yo digo, ...la cague, ... y lo hice de puta madre-

Discord:-jajajajaja, ... ya vienen los guardias, ... con Celestia y Luna-

-¿como carajos lo sabes?-

Discord:-soy mas fuertes que ellas, ... como agradecimiento ...-

La estatua deja de brillar, ... ok, ese Discord tendrá una madre, ... pero un montón de padres, ... osea, ... cola de serpiente, un brazo de león, el otro de un halcón, una pierna de lagarto, la otra de cabra, cabeza de caballo, cuernos desiguales, ... ojos amarillos con iris rojos, barba y un solo canino sobresaliente, ... osea, ...¡QUÉ PINCHE PEDO!, ... espera, ... ¿por qué se acerca?, ... no, no no, ..., no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda

...

...

...

ok eso fue raro

-¿que hiciste?-

Discord:-nada y todo-

otra vez

-no, enserio tío-

Discord:-te di lo que querías, ... bueno solo uno, ... para que Celestia no se entere de esto, ... si fuera tú, ya estaría corriendo-

Y ¡puf!, chau Discord, ... se fue, ... un rato, ... mierda se acercan los guardias, y ... una luz segadora se esta for ...

¡MIERDA TIRO CULO!, ... ¡NO HAY SALIDA!, ... ventana, ...

\tercera persona\

Una luz segadora aparece en el pasadillo al frente de John, este solo se voltea y se tira de la ventana

John:-Se queee puedooo volaaaar, ... ¡I can fly!-

Mientras que John cae de la ventana, las princesas aparecen

Celestia:-oh no-

Luna:-... mierda-

observan la ventana rota, se asoman por ella, ... no hay nadie.

Celestia:-¡QUIERO QUE NADIE ENTRE NI SALGA DEL CASTILLO!-

Luna:-... John ... ¡QUE LA GUARDIA NOCTURNA REVISE CADA PUTO CUARTO DEL CASTILLO ... AHORA!-

Celestia:-¿por qué?-

Luna:-el humano-

Celestia:-¿John?-

Luna:-¡no!, ¡Spike!, ... claro pues hermana-

John cae a un árbol, y escucha las ordenes de Luna y Celestia, ... tiene que llegar a su cuarto como sea, ... claro, ... no esta bien del todo, al caer de 5 metros a un árbol que por milagro hay estaba, ya que sin el seria 7 metros contra el piso, ya saben que sucede cuando alguien cae, ... se saca su mierda, pero bien sacada

\John\

Joder, ... intento estirarme un poco, creo que me fracture la ... /Crack/

-MMMMMMMMMmmmmmmm ... ... ... (susurro)hay-

espalda, ... me cobrara a los 40, ...

Celestia:-¡QUIERO QUE NADIE ENTRE NI SALGA DEL CASTILLO!-

Luna:-... ¡QUE LA GUARDIA NOCTURNA REVISE CADA PUTO CUARTO DEL CASTILLO ... AHORA!-

yaaa me chingue, ... espera no, ... si bajo de este guapo árbol estaré a 7 pisos de mi cuarto, ... pero mi cuarto se encuentra en la torre norte, y estoy creo, ... en el otro lado del universo, puta madre, ... el puto jardín trasero esta en el sur, ... y mi cuarto esta al otro lado, ... genial, ... mejor empiezo a moverme

-jejejeje, ... que putada-

A la mierda todo, ... empiezo a moverme, ... trato de ser cauteloso, ... los guardias de color blanco son los que me joden, ... eso pendejos vigilan las puertas, ..., los de color negro no, ... solo ellos están en los pasadizos, ... ok, tranquilo, hacer lo que todo héroe hace.

Agarro una piedra, ... y lanzo con todo mi pawer contra un guardia a mi derecha

/Ponk/

G:-Ahhh-

Bien, ... llamo la atención, ... a tirar culo por la izquierda

\tercera persona\

Todos los guardias, se aglomeran con el compañero herido y se alteran, ... mientras que esto sucede, John ve una oportunidad de salir de la parte trasera del castillo, ahora entra en la parte central.

John:-bien, ... arbustos que rodean a la estructura-

John se mete en los arbustos que rodean a lo que vendría ser la parte de la Sala principal del castillo, y como todo buen ladrón, joder a los guardias, ya sea lanzando piedras, ... o noqueándolos con piedras.

Todo perfecto, John llega en donde es la torre norte, ... y que en el 7° piso de este, esta su cuarto.

John:-distraigo a los guardias blancos, y golpeo a los guardias negros, ... fácil, ... si fuera Chuck Norris-

Pero de pronto se ve a Celestia volando por la zona

John:-pinche Celestia, ... ok, plan arbolíto-

John agarra unos arbustos, y hace su camuflaje, ... no tan bueno

John:-paso a pasito-

John se acerca lo suficiente a los guardias, ... Celestia no se da cuenta del 'arbusto', ... pero observa que este 'arbusto' le lanza una piedra a uno de sus guardias

Celestia:-... ¿pero qué demonios?-

Celestia empieza a brillar su cuerno, ... no pasa nada

Celestia:-se supone que con ese hechizo levito cosas-

Observa que el 'arbusto' entra en la torre burlando a los guardias

Celestia:-esto es raro-

Celestia trata de seguir al arbusto, pero es interrumpida por un guardia pegaso

GP:-Princesa Celestia, ... encontramos a un sospechoso-

Celestia:-voy-

el guardia se va, ... pero establece una comunicación con Luna

Celestia:-[Luna, investiga dentro de la torre norte por mi]-

Luna:-lo savia ... John [ya voy hermana]-

\John\

Listo, ... mi plan funciono, ... pero ahora el problema son los guardias negros.

-plan negro-

Entro a la torre listo para mi gran batalla ..., ..., ..., bueno mejor así

\tercera persona\

John entra a la torre, ... pero no hay vigilancia, ... este perro se pudre en suerte

**(N.A.: en acá termina la música de fondo)**

\John\

Me voy todo feliz y contento a mi cuartito, ... 1°, 2°, 3° 4, 5, 6 y el 7° piso, ... esta mamada necesita un puto ascensor, ... joder, camino como todo buen héroe, entro a mi cuartito, ... jajajajajaja, las chicas siguen durmiendo, ... son las 4:05 a.m., de ac horas más se levantan, ... así que mejor me pongo a dormir ...

-... me-

Luna:-... hola John-

-Luuuuuna, que gusto verte ... otra vez-

Luna:-¿por qué te demoraste?-

-fui al baño-

Luna:-acá hay uno-

-se tapo el inodoro-

Luna:-hay otro baño en el pasadizo-

-no lo encontré-

Luna:-... déjate de tonterías y dime de una jodida vez, ... que hiciste-

mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, ... ok plan pepeo XD, veo una botella de havywater, ... es todo o nada.

-yo (me acerco a la mesa) estaba (agarro la botella) tratando (le doy un sorbo) de divertirme-

sorpresiva mente agarro la cabeza de Luna e inserto la botella en su boca, ... obviamente no se deja y hace brillar su cuerno, ... ara magia, tengo que apresurarme, ... así que, aparte de que la botella este en su boca, con mi otra mano trato de asfixiarla, ... claro le doy tiempo para que respire, pero también la privo de oxigeno, ... para que tome progresivamente el trago, ... buena chica

-eso, eso-

...

después de débiles forcejeos, Luna se tomo toda la botella

Luna:-no creas que eso me tumbara-

-yo creo que si-

Luna:-¿por qué eres así?-

-no se, ... creo que por ser humano, ... bueno en realidad, ... mi especie también me odiaba, ... creo, no se, no me importo-

Luna:-sabes que mi hermana te matara por esto-

-por eso tratare de silenciar todo-

Luna:-¿como?-

-el trago te ara dormir, y no podrás recordarlo-

Luna:-eso no es posible-

-cierto, ... entonces te matare, no hay otra-

Luna:-¿me mataras solo por defender tu pellejo?-

-mmmm ... si, ¿es malo defenderse?, ... no lo creo, ... Luna, se que me odiaras, pero ten en cuenta esto, ... lo perfecto, ... es lo imperfecto-

Luna:-¿que tiene que ver con todo esto?-

-nada-

Luna:-... jajajajaja, eres idiota o te haces-

me acerco mas a Luna, ... espero que esto funcione

-... no ... lo ... se-

Luna:-oye por ...-

Antes de que termine la frase le doy un beso en la boca, ... sabe bien, ... como bizcocho de vino, ... sera por el trago, ... pero igualmente no deja de ser sabroso, ... la beso con un poco mas de fuerza, ... la acuesto sobre la cama, ... trato de que mi mano derecha toque algo, ... lo tengo.

\tercera persona\

John esta besando apasionadamente a Luna, ... esta solo sierra los ojos, ... están en la cama, ... besándose, ... trago, ... una noche agitada, ... es la perfecta escena, ... pero John agarra un libro con su mano derecha.

John:-perdón Luna-

/Pown in the head/

John se aleja un rato de la cama, ... mira atentamente a Luna, ... ella no se mueve.

John:-bien, ... la e noqueado, ... espero que es golpe le haga olvidar-

John se voltea, para tratar de ir a la ventana, pero de pronto Luna se despierta, y John se da la vuelta para ver a Luna

Luna:-no lo creo-

/Pown in da focking face/

Luna arremete fuerte contra John, el esta fuera de combate, ... Luna le dio una fuerte patada en la cara, la suficiente para desmayar a John.

Luna:-(sonrojada)idiota-

Luna se acerca al cuerpo de John

Luna:-(sonrojada) idiota, idiota, idiota, idiota, idiota, idiota, idiota, idiota, ¡idiota!-

Por cada 'idiota' que dice Luna, esta arremete contra la cara de John, dejándole todo morado, ... Luna se queda pensativa, ... hace brillar su cuerno.

Luna:-bueno creo que ... ¿ah?-

Luna no puede efectuar magia sobre John

Luna:-... (sonrojada) sera por 'eso'-

Luna carga a John, y le deja en la cama, ... y se le queda mirando

Luna:-..., (sonrojada), fue mi primer beso, ... ¡IDIOTA!-

/POWN in da websait, gemelos, joyas, ... en las pelotas/

Como John esta desmayado, ... no siente, ... dios mio, le va doler cuando se levante, en eso Celestia se comunica con Luna

Celestia:-[Luna, el sospechosos que tenia es un idiota, no creo que sea él, dime ¿fuiste a investigar?]-

Luna:-mierda [si hermana]-

Celestia:-[y]-

Luna:-... [nada, ... todo limpio, ... pensé que el humano tenia algo que ver con esto]-

Celestia:-[el ¿humano?]-

Luna:-[si, ... pensé que el era] (mirando a John)[me equivoque]-

Celestia:-[bueno, vuelve, tenemos que saber donde esta Discord, y prepararnos]-

Luna:-[ok]-

Luna se prepara para irse, ... pero de pronto

/Pown again in da fucking face/

Luna:-... (sonrojada) pendejo-

El golpe fue tal que hace que John caiga de la cama, y cae alado de Twilight, ... esta por el golpe solo se acomoda, y da otra patada en la cabeza de John

/Pown/

Twilight:-(entre sueños) no Pinki no-

nos alejamos del cuarto donde John esta totalmente masacrado, y nos acercamos en donde esta Luna en pleno viaje.

Luna:-"¿Por qué no pude hacerlo levitar?, ... ¿que fue lo que Discord hizo?" ... y lo mas importante ... "¡¿POR QUE HIZO ESO?!" ... AAAhhhhhhhhhh-

Luna da un grito de perturbación al aire.

\John\

... Donde ... ¿donde estoy?

Discord:-hola John, ... diste un buen espectáculo-

... ¡PERO QUE CARAJOS!

Discord:-jajajajajajaAAAAJAJAJAJAJAJA JAJAJAJA-

* * *

**Fifififififififinal de este hermoso capítulo, ... ok no**

**BUENO GENTE, SE ME BAÑAN, SE ME CUIDAN Y SE ME FROTAN :ifyouknowwhatimean:**

**DALE A FAVORITOS POR QUE ME ENCANTA SER TU FAVORITO O SÍGUEME, QUE SE EL BUEN CAMINO DEL MAL**

**a, y no se olviden de dejar comentarios, MP's, reviews o lo que sea**

**SOY JLC_AdN Y SE ME CUIDAN, MEGA ULTRA EPIC BROHOOF IN THE FUCKING PANTALLA :pantallahoof:, CHAU**

**:D**


	8. Introducción Parte:8

**HELLO, aquí con otra entrega, espero que les guste, aparte de mudarme empieza la universidad, ... si me demoro en serio mil disculpas, ... no me gustaría como hace 2 semanas, y gracias por ser tolerantes, ... ¡ME PICA LA BANANA!**

* * *

Capítulo 8: Twilight, y medio sentimiento

... ¡QUE PINCHE PEDO!

-oye wuebon ¡¿como carajos estas aquí?!-

Discord:-es complicado-

-... explica-

Discord:-estaba yo paseando por hay y de pronto ...- ... ¿me quiere ver la cara de cojudo?

-no idiota, no te hagas, ... desapareciste cuando, ... sin querer te libere-

Discord:-... jajajaja, bueno, yo cumplí lo que querías, ... aunque se que solo cumplí uno de los dos que querías, ... ese era el más beneficioso para los dos-

... me estafo, ... creo

-no te entiendo, ... ¿qué me hiciste cuando me tocaste?-

Discord:-vi lo que querías, ... vi tu pasado, ... y lo que planeas-

... me siento violado

-... aaaa ... osea-

Discord:-... :facepalm: que te hice anti-magia-

... Wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiuuuuuuu no ... espera ...

-¿en serio?-

Discord:-si, ... entonces aste esta pregunta, ... si yo estaba en tu cabeza, ¿por qué no utilice con magia tu cuerpo para matar a Celestia?-

-por que ... no me afecta la magia-

Discord:-ding, ding, ding, tenemos a un ganador-

-dios mio-

Discord:-jajajaja-

-¿por qué te ríes a cada rato?-

Discord:-¿por qué no planeas nada?-

-si planeo-

Discord:-no, no lo haces, ... lo haces todo a lo improvisado, ... sin pensar en una derivación, ... aunque planeas, ... solo es para ese mismo momento, ... y no me río a cada rato-

-si lo haces tío, ... cuando llegue a acá, cuando me explicas, ... en todo momento te ríes-

... aaaa chucha

-... oye ... eso estuvo genial-

Discord:-jajajaja, eres interesante-

-... dijiste que te metiste en mi cabeza-

Discord:-teóricamente, recuerda que te volví anti-magia, así que no pude entrarme a tu cabeza, ... pero si puedo influir algo en acá, este lugar es como una fase espiritual, ... pero solo hablar nada más, ... y ... bueno ... me convertí en tu tatuaje-

... ¿qué? ... no veo nada

-oye, no veo nada-

Discord:-estas como en sueños-

aaaa ... ya entiendo, este es como especie de sala privada donde solo es espíritu y lo físico lo dejamos en Equestria

-aaaa, oye ... ¿por qué me volviste anti-magia?-

Discord:-ya lo dije, para el beneficio de los dos, ... si yo estaba pegado o junto a ti, no detectan mi presencia-

me traicionara cuando le convenga, ... pero ya después

-por eso me hiciste anti-magia-

Discord:-también por que es lo que querías-

cierto

-entonces, ... ya soy anti-magia, ... ¿cuando podre dominar los 4 elementos?-

Discord:-... como eres anti-magia, seria absurdo darte eso poderes por magia alquimista, ... seria por hidroquinesis, piroquinesis, telequinesis y eoloquinesis-

... joder

Discord:-jajaja, ¿por que lo quieres?-

-por defenderme ... ya sabes ... Celestia-

Discord:-¿solo eso?-

-no, ... creo que es mas por el echo que tengo que regresar a mi mundo, ... en hay si necesitare el poder de los elementos-

Solo me mira serio ... sonríe, ... planea algo, ... mientras que me de poder no hay problema, ya me solucionare después.

Discord:-tratare de ayudarte, pero con una condición-

hay va ... el negocio socio

-cual-

Discord:-Después de que te de el poder, solo podrás usarlos 1 semana después, pasada la semana dependerá de ti si los evolucionas o los dejas hay-

-osea pasada la semana los poderes son enteramente mios-

Discord:-exacto-

-... de hay ya los are mas mierda ¿no?-

Discord:-eso dependerá de ti, ... eso si, ... no podrás ser enteramente el elemento-

... eso ya lo escuche, ... ser tipo logia, ... ser el mismo elemento, ... pura teoría, ... es una pena, pero no solo controlare uno, ... ¡sino cuatro!, ... es buena la idea

-ok, ... ¿cuando me los darás?-

Discord:-... ¿te parece si lo dejamos como premio de un juego?-

... apuesta, el juego sera cagado, ... espero ganarlo, ... no puedo darle la contra, ... es un semi dios, ... pero como soy anti-magia puedo darle la contra, ... naaaa mejor juego, ¿quien sabe las mamadas que ocurrirá?, tan solo la idea es excitante

-bueno, cual es ese juego-

Discord:-sera un juego fácil, ... pero difícil a la vez-

-escúpelo-

estoy listo

Discord:-cuatro parejas reunirás, de su amor te ganaras un elemento, para ganar el juego, el tuyo más tendrás que descubrirlo-

... que indio

-entonces, ... 4 parejas, ... cada una me dará ...-

Discord:-ok más fácil, te dará una gema-

-y si me enamoro y mi amor esta a mil recibo ...-

Discord:-... un recipiente, juntados los cinco creara una galleta, te la comerás y te dará el poder-

-a chucha que genial-

Discord:-a que si-

-¡NO!-

osea que pedo, yo enamorarme de un puto caballo, ... ni cagando, ... cagando tampoco

Discord:-¿por qué?-

-soy humano wuebon-

Discord:-jajajajaja, ... tengo el presentimiento que eso no sera un problema-

claro, ... como si mágicamente mi míster pancho creciera 50 cm más, ... soy anti-magia, ... así que eso es imposible

-pendejo-

Discord:-¿te digo algo?-

-¿que?-

Discord:-no solo seras anti-magia, ... eres humano ... por ende no puedes usar magia ni ser anti-magia ... una sorpresa te espera de acá 2 meses ... jajajajajaAAAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA-

... ¿¡QUE!?, ¡¿QUÉ ME ISISTE PENDEJO!?

-¡¿QUÉ ISITE?!-

El muy hijo de puta se va ... todo se vuelve blanco ... dios me quedo ciego

/tuuuuuu/

que es ese sonido?

/tuuuu ... TUUUUUUUUUUUUUU/

... ¿qué?

\tercera persona\

John despierta de la transición que estaba, ... su dialogo con Discord lo confundió, ... pero se da cuenta el mismo que era un sueño como Discord le dijo, ... y que estaba en un tren, ... el ¿por qué?, fácil, ... recordemos lo que paso mientras que John estaba inconsciente, ... por el golpazo de anoche

***~ EPIC FLASHBACK ~***

\ese mismo día ... 12:00 p.m.\

Twilight se levanta con resaca por la chupa de esa noche

Twilight:-Wow, ... nunca be vi así desde ... desde que mi hermano se caso-

Voltea hacia sus costados

Twilight:-chicas levántense, ... ¿donde esta ...?-

Twilight se queda mirando a John, ... quien estaba echado y desmayado justo bajo sus patas trasera

Twilight:-¿John ... (sonrojada) que haces ... mirando ... ¿hay?-

Twilight levanta sus patas traseras, para ver que John esta dormido *supuestamente* pero con la cara toda morada y con golpes.

Twilight:-¡Por Celestia! ... ¿qué le paso?-

Twilight hace una hipótesis, ... y como lo encontró bajo sus patas trasera, ... dio por echo que ...

Twilight:-John cayo de la cama, ... (recordando) como tuve un mal sueño, yo como siempre patalee, ... por ende, ... John recivio mis patadas, ... eso significa que ... ¡yo lastime a John!-

Poco a poco, las demás chicas empiezan a despertarse

Applejack:-pero que tranca-

Dash:-mi ... mi cabeza-

Rarity:-esto no es digno ... de una dama-

Fluttershy:-... nunca más ...-

Pinkie:-estas son las fiestas que nunca te olvidas-

Ya todas levantadas miran a John ... solo Pinkie y Dash se ríen

Dash:-jajajajajajaja, que idiota jajajajaja-

Pinkie:-creo que alguien se peleo por amor-

Twilight se sonroja por el comentario de Pinkie, ... pero Applejack salta en su defensa

Applejack:-no, te equivocas, ... Twilight, terroncito de azúcar, ¿tuviste un mal sueño?-

Twilight:-... si-

Rarity:-¿por eso le pegaste tan fuerte?-

Twilight:-... no, fue sin querer-

Fluttershy:-entonces fue un accidente-

Twilight:-si (recordando su hipótesis) si, ... solo un accidente-

Como John aun seguía echado, no sabían como demonios llegaría a casa, ... aparte que Twilight no podía usar bien su magia, ... por la resaca

Twilight:-chicas ... creo que no podre transportarlas-

Applejack:-no te preocupes-

Rarity:-cierto, debemos de pedir ayuda a las princesas-

Y como si fuera acto de magia, la Princesa Luna aparece

Luna:-¡chicas!, ... ya veo que despertaron-

Twilight:-¿Princesa Luna?, ¿que hace por aquí?-

Luna:-pues ... como hace 5 horas no despertaban, ... pensaba que hicieron algo malo anoche-

Dash:-¿cómo qué algo malo Princesa?-

Pinkie:-no hicimos nada, solo tuvimos una fiesta-

Luna:-¿solo fiesta?-

Applejack:-bueno ... en realidad ... una fiesta dura (party hard)-

Rarity:-pero nunca más lo repetiremos-

Luna:- ... ok, es bueno que estén bien, ... Twilight-

Twilight:-¿dígame?-

Luna:-¿en ese estado puede efectuar magia?-

Twilight:-no-

Luna:-en ese caso, Celestia preparo un tren especial para ustedes-

Fluttershy:-... John esta mal-

Luna recordando lo que paso en esa noche, miro con desprecio donde estaba John, ... pero se asusto al verlo completamente

Luna:-"¿le di tan fuerte?" ¿qué le paso?-

Twilight:-Creo que se cayo alado mio, ... y como tuve un mal sueño, ... creo que le di golpes-

Luna:-"se lo merece" en ese caso llamaremos a unos guardias para que lo carguen a el y sus cosas al tren-

\30 minutos después\

Las chicas ya estaban listas para irse, ... pero Twilight se sentía culpable

Twilight:-chicas, ... iré con John, ... creo que al menos eso debo de hacer después de ... abusar de el-

Todas aceptaron la acción, pero como siempre Dash mete chongo

Dash:-¡aja!, con que te gusta-

Twilight:-(sonrojada) o por favor, que estupideces-

Twilight se dirige al vagón donde John esta recostado, ... pero se impacta al ver a Luna mirando a John, por lo que decide espiarle un momento

Twilight:-(susurro) ¿qué hace princesa?-

Luna empezó a hablar, Twilight puso mucha atención

Luna:-eres un idiota, demente, loco, ... (sonrojada) esa fue mi primera vez ...-

Hubo un silencio total, ... Twilight no comprendía ese "primera vez", pero Luna prosiguió hablando

Luna:-(mirando a John) ... ¿si fuera humana te enamorarías de mi?-

Twilight se asombro por la pregunta

Luna:-(mirando a las joyas de John) ... no tendríamos mucha 'acción' jijijijijijijiji ... bueno ... ni creas que te dejare sin pagar ... me vengare ... más de lo que te hice-

Luna se teletransporto, ... Twilight sale de su escondiste

Twilight:-¿que le hiciste a la princesa?-

Twilight se queda alado de John, ... como lo ve dormir, ella se contagia de sueño

*~Fin del FALSHBACK~*

\John\

\hora estimada ... 3:00 p.m.\

... ¿por qué estoy ...?, MIERDA

-AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHH!-

Twilight:-¡AHHHH!-

¡dios que dolor!

-mierda, mierda AAAHHHHHHH, ... ¡mmmmhhhhhh! ... dios-

¿¡por qué me duele los huevos!?

-ahhhhhhhh!, ... aaahhhhh ... dios-

Twilight:-¡John! ... ¿¡estas bien!?-

si, ... de puta madre

-no ... me, me, ... me duelen mis genitales ... dios mio-

¿qué hice?

*Falshback*

Luna-no lo creo-

/pown in the focking face/

*Fin del flashback*

O Luna, ... ya te chingaste con migo

Twilight:-por lo de anoche no puedo sonarte usando magia-

seria en vano linda

Twilight:-y también por lo de anoche perdón-

... ¿eh?

-¿qué?-

Twilight:-es que te caíste alado mio y tuve un mal sueño y te e golpeado casi toda la noche-

... ahora ya se por que siento mi cara toda linchada ... genial, me sacan la mierda y no me entero, ... Luna, ... no sabes lo que se te viene

-no hay problema, ... me sanare, ... supongo, ... tres días en cama y como nuevo-

Twilight:-en ese caso, ... vivirás en mi casa, por que no creo que Applejack de cobijo a un vago-

-jajajaja, cierto linda, ... dios aun me duele mis huevos ... dios ... mejor descanso un poco más-

mierda orinare sangre ... estoy cagado T_T

\... ya fue la hora, ... anocheciendo\

Llegamos a Poniville ... chucha ... ¡mis cosas!

-¿y mis cosas?-

Twilight:-yo lo llevare a mi casa, ... Big Mac traerá tus cosas de la granja-

-gracias linda-

dios ... que dolor, ... más que teóricamente ando encorvado agarrando mis pelotas, ... dios mio ... me las reventaron ... no creo que Twilight me aya reventado ... Luna ... te cagaste con migo, te cagaste, lo juro te cagaste ... dios mio duele T_T, ... T_T

-T_T-

Twilight:-¿por que lloras?-

-por que me duele un ojete, ... que te dieran un golpe contundente en los genitales, sin compasión ¿no te dolería?-

Applejack:-¿en tus gemelos?-

-si wey-

Applejack:-Uhhhhhhhhh-

Fluttershy:-no tendrás hijos ...-

-no digas eso, ... quien sabe, ... no me des mala vibra-

Fluttershy:-¡Ah! Perdón yo no quería-

... dios mio ... awwww ... la patearía, la quemaría, la votaría al río y me la comería con salsa Barbieqiu, dios es tan tierna que me da miedo, ... mi huevo ya no me duele mucho, ... por dios no existe apronax en acá

-ahm ... chicas-

Todas:-¿si?-

-no saben si en acá exista des inflamatorios-

Todas:-no-

joder

En la estación de tren nos esperaba Spike y Big Mac ... espera ¿por qué Spike?

-¿Spike?, ¿por qué carajos estas aquí?-

Spike:-por que Twilight me envío una carta para que venga con Big Mac ... indio-

Twilight:-Spike puede recibir correo a trabes de su llamarada-

aaa como hotmail ... seria chevere verlo pasando correos cadena jajajajaja

-aaaa ... perdón Spike pe, no lo savia pe, ... tranquilo nomas loco-

Spike:-indio ¬¬-

-... paceño ¬¬-

Spike:-cholo-

-y con orgullo wuebon ... espera ... ¿por qué nos insultamos?-

Spike:-cierto-

-eeeeh, ... que tarados-

Spike:-si ... qué estúpidos-

Rarity:-¡Spike!, ¡John!, dejen de bajarse la moral-

Spike,John:-yaaaaaa-

Big Mac me esperaba con mis cosas, ... que no son muchas, ... me olí antes en el tren y estoy apestando, me baño y a esperar 2 días o una semana

**(N.A.: ¡QUE!, ... ¡NO ME JUZGUES!, ¡HACE FRÍO!)**

aparte de eso, ... tengo poca ropa ... 2 conjuntos en realidad ... ooo aquí entra mi estimada amiga Rarity

-¡Rarity!-

Rarity:-¡Ah!-

-jejejeje, perdón, podrías crear más ropas, ... en si 3 conjuntos más, ... claro, si no es una molestia-

Rarity:-por eso me gritas!-

-me duelen las joyas de la vida T_T, y ¿quieres que actué normal?-

Rarity:-si-

-no soy masoquista T_T-

Rarity:-ya bueno, ... pero solo 2, ya que tengo que trabajar para ...-

no pude escuchar la frase de Rarity, ... mi cabeza me da vueltas ... dios ...

...

...

-aaaaa-

\tercera persona\

John se desmaya en pleno terminal de trenes, todos se preocupan, pero quedan en un acuerdo que Twilight sera la que le de cobijo, Big Mac cargaría a John, Dash y Spike serian que trajeran sus cosas, ... las demás tenían que hacer otras cosas, ... Fluttershy tenia que ver a Ángel, Pinkie tenia una fiesta que organizar y Rarity las nuevas prendas de John

\noche ... a la mierda la hora\

\John\

...

¿donde estoy?

Twilight:-¡despiertas!-

-no me estoy durmiendo con los ojos abiertos-

Twilight:-¿y por qué hablas?-

¿are you fucking kiding me?

-me estoy levantando linda-

aaahhhhhhh ... me duele la cabeza, ... también con la de abajo

-¿Twilight?-

Twilight:-¿qué?-

-¿qué paso?-

Twilight:-pues, ... te desmayaste en el terminal, y te trajimos a mi casa, para que te cuide por una semana-

-no creo que necesitare una semana-

Twilight:-bueno, la cosa es que te quedaras con migo-

-ok, préstame tu baño, ... quiero bañarme-

Twilight:-si ... si deseas te cubres con estas toallas y descansas-

-si ... eso seria lo mejor, ... ¿pero donde voy a dormir?-

Twilight:-pues por el momento con migo-

-jajajajaja buena esa-

Twilight:-no es broma-

-ok ... a la mierda el orgullo ... dormiré contigo-

Twilight:-claro, si dormiste con Dash, no creo que con migo seria diferente-

-espero que por dos días-

Twilight:-¿y gastar solo para una semana?-

-ok, ganas en eso-

ya que chucha, ... no soy zoofiligico, ...ok, ... ya ... enserio cabrón

\ya en la ducha\

-En la esquina o en cualquier lugar, por 10 lucas la puedo comprar, la consigo y me pongo a jalar, una chela y me meto otro par, rebotando voy de bar en bar, hago caca se me ve muy mal, toy muy bestia pero quiero mas, dame un caldo q voy a dejar-

**(N.A.: ¿qué mierda canta?, busca 'saca la huevada' de 'chabelos' en yotetube)**

\saliendo de la ducha\

freeeesco, y con toallitas ... olor a ... (olfateando) ... mora ... huele bien, rico, ... espero que no se me pegue el olor jajaja, ... queeee gey, que gey, se supone que dormiré con Twilight ... así que mejor voy a su cama

Llegue a su cama (sentándome) aaaa bien la cama, suave, no sera difícil dormirme, ... pero un matesito no me caería naaada mal, y en buena hora Spike pasaba cerca del cuarto

-¡Hey Spike!-

Spike:-dime-

-podrías traerme un mate-

Spike:-¿un qué?-

-un té-

Spike:-aaaa ok, ¿con cuanto de azúcar?-

-ahm ... tres-

Spike:-espera un rato ya te sirvo-

aaa que genial, echadito en una buena cama, calientito, con buen olor, y próximamente con un té, ... esto es vida carajo ... vida

Twilight:-¡hey! ¡no ocupes toda la cama que yo también duermo hay!-

joooooooder

-vale-

me pongo a un lado de la cama, y Twilight entra

-¿cómoda?-

Twilight:-... si-

se acomoda de tal forma me da la espalda ... jejejeje it's trool time XD

-si me das la espalda, ... no te aseguro que mañana despiertes, ... recuerda que soy carnívoro-

jejejeje

Twilight:-me muerdes una sola vez ... te mato-

... ok, creo que fue mala idea

-ok, ok-

Spike me trae el té

Spike:-toma John, ... bueno buenas noches-

Twilight:-buenas noches asistente número uno-

Spike se sonroja ... ooo que bonita pareja, ... parece como un hijo con su madre ... ¡Huy tesito!

-(sorbo) mmm queee rico, gracias Spike, buenas noches Spike, hasta mañana Twilight-

Twilight:-hasta mañana-

Spike:-buenas noches-

Termino de tomar mi té, lo coloco debajo de la cama, por que no se donde carajos ponerlo, como todo esta perfecto, ... claro, aparte de que una poni ocupa también la cama, todo esta perfecto, ... así, al sobre.

-zzzzz-

...

...

...

...

\en el sueño\

aaahhhhhhh, descansar en la nube, ... que genial

Discord:-interesante ¿no?-

otra vez Discord

-¿no es qué soy anti-magia?-

Discord:-o, claro que lo eres-

-entonces por qué carajos estas aquí-

Discord:-te dije que este es un espacio espiritual, que cualquier ser puede entrar-

-no te creo ¬¬-

Discord:-ok, no todos, solo las que tiene gran poder ... o las que le hacen contra-

-aaaaa ya entiendo-

Discord:-¡en cerio!, ... mira hay esta Celestia-

-si claro ...-

... ¿Celestia?

-¿por que no se nos acerca?-

Discord:-por que en su globo no te ve, ella ve lo que quiere ver-

-que profundo ... oye-

Discord:-¿qué?-

-¿hasta cuanto te tendré como tatuaje?-

Discord:-hasta ... que ... obtengas las 4 gemas-

-sera ¿no?-

...

...

\fin del sueño\

\ya lo dije ... a la mierda la hora ... mañana\

Mmmm ... dormí bien, aparte del sueño, creo que ya me siento mejor ... ya no siento que mi cara este toda linchada, vamos a chequear mi ca ... por que mi brazo izquierdo no se mueve ...mejor abro los ojos

...

¿por qué abrazo a Twilight?, no mejor ¿por que ELLA me abraza?, ... debió tener un mal sueño, ... mejor me duermo más.

...

-zzzzz-

\cerca por el medio día\

...

Ahhhhh ... ñam, ñam, ... mejor ya me despierto y voy a la casa de Rarity por las ropas

Twilight:-¡hasta que te levantas!-

bueno,... creo que ya todos se levantaron

-buenos días Twilight, que tal?-

Twilight:-bien, ... al parecer ya te recuperas-

-eso creo-

Twilight:-a diferencia de ayer, ya no tienes moratones-

... no creo que me cure tan rápido, ... quizás me vino con el paquete de anti-magia

-aaa mira, cierto, si sigo así, pasado mañana me voy-

Twilight me miraba algo rara, ... aaa lo de esta mañana

-¿por qué esa cara?-

Twilight:-es que ... parte de Spike ... no dormí con ningún macho-

-aaaa, tranquila, no pasa nada-

jejeje soy macho menos jajajaja, ... que idiota

Twilight:-hablando de ver, ... ten toma tu ropa, Rarity solo hizo un conjunto-

-no importa, esta bien, ... espero que no se este sobre esforzando-

Me preparo para cambiarme, después a desayunar, de hay a ...

-salir-

Twilight:-vas a salir?-

-no-

Twilight:-por qué dijiste 'salir'-

-aaa, ... ya después-

Twilight:-entonces te acompaño-

-si quieres, explorare un poco más el pueblo y sus alrededores-

Twilight se va a ... desayunar, arreglar, leer, no se, la cosa es que se va y yo me termino de cambiar, ... jejeje Rarity me creo un polo blanco con camisa celeste, y un jean azul marino, ... nada mal, tiendo la cama, voy al baño, ... me enjuago mis dientes, me lavo la cara, ... bajo las escalera ...

/pown!/

-Aa-

\tercera persona\

John choca con una Twilight con libros que le inpedian ver bien, por el choque los dos caen por las escaleras

/pun/

John:-a-

/pac/

John:-A-

/tock/

John:-aa-

/pan/

John:-...-

John se queda mudo, por una grata sorpresa, en la ultima caida, Twilight besa acidentalmente a John

\John\

... mmm que delicia ... ¡Aahhh!

-¡dios!-

alejo a Twilight de mi, ... espero que ese beso no pase a mayores, ... suficiente con el odio de Luna

-...-

oh oh, ... no es bueno el ambiente

-¿estas bien?-

Twilight:-(sonrojada)... s-si ... b-bien ... gracias, amortiguaste mi caída-

Twilight me mira toda roja, jejejeje awww se ve tierna, ... me la comería con harta mostaza jejejeje

-¿qué pasa?-

Twilight:-(susurro que puedo oír) fue mi primera vez-

... mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda

-este ... Twilight, ... yo ... yo voy a salir de una vez, creo que no ...-

Twilight me interrumpe

Twilight:-si ... si voy a acompañarte-

\después del medio día\

La tarde fue simple, salir de casa, ir al centro, comer almuerzo, o mejor dicho ensalada, ... joder, me estoy haciendo vegetariano sin querer, caminar al parque, ... lo bueno es que conozco al pueblo, vi a Harold, pero no me importo, ya era tarde, ... el sol aun esta en lo alto, ... que hacer ... mmm mejor nada, estoy cansado, aparte de que estamos en un jodido parque, ¿por qué no descansar en el pasto?

-Twilight, ... descansaremos un poco en este árbol-

pareciera que Twilight fuera mi cita, ... si esas citas a ciegas de MTV

Twilight:-suena buena idea-

El árbol daba una perfecta sombra del sol que quería meterse para dar inicio a su esposa luna, pero dando sus últimas fuerzas, para irse con orgullo

...

no en cerio, debo de dejar de pensar así.

... me quede dormido casi al toque ...

-zzz-

...

\anocheciendo\

me despierto poco a poco, ... oigo murmullos ... es Twilight, ... ¿qué esta hablando?, haber, pondre atención, ... pero fingiré que sigo durmiendo

Twilight:-se que puedo ser egocéntrica, ... pero pienso en los demás-

... problemas

Twilight:-pero creo que yo merezco esto-

... ¿merecer qué?

Twilight:-soy buena, te atiendo ... incluso puedo ser buena madre-

... no se por qué, ... pero creo que siento otra presencia aquí

Twilight:-pero amas a otra, y eso me duele-

... Twilight, déjate de hablar y sácale la mierda a ese que te saca cuernos

Twilight:-no se si sientes esto por mi, pero por ti doy todo, hasta mi vida-

... no conozco de todo a Twilight, ... pero es una buena chica, ... es casi irreemplazable

Twilight:-se que estuviste con nosotras por poco tiempo, ... pero me gusta lo que dices, tus acciones, ... aunque dices que eres malo, que eres un monstruo, en realidad eres tierno y genial por dentro-

... me siento como cámara escondida jajajajaja, haber como termina esto

Twilight:-aunque fue por accidente, ... me gusto, y quiero repetirlo-

esto se pone bueno jajajaja, veré porno jajajaja, mejor abro un poco los ojos jejejejeje

/chummmmmmmmmmm/

..., ..., ..., ..., ..., ..., ..., ..., ¿qué?, a la mierda abro los ojos

\tercera persona\

John abre los ojos repentinamente, ... lo que hace que Twilight también los abra, ... John simplemente no lo creía, ... todo ese discurso no era para un poni, ... era dirigido para el, ... Twilight besaba en la boca de John, pero como los dos se miran fijamente rompen el beso.

John:-(se levanta) "ahora se por que mi 'almohada' era recontra suave, ... dormía sobre las patitas de Twilight" ... este, ... creo que mejor nos vamos-

Twilight:-(sonrojada)¿por qué?-

John:-por qué sale la luna-

Twilight:-¿y eso qué tiene que ver?-

John:-por que se pondrá celosa-

**(N.A.: como música de fondo busquen Hjerteknuser de ****Kaizers Orchestra** en yotetube(de sugerencia este (watch?v=NpEqdoZC7qQ)))

\John\

Agarro a Twilight y la cargo como princesa, ... es muy tierna ... ella se acerca a mi rostro ... le daré lo que quiere, ... así que la beso

/hmmm/

Parece que nunca hubiéramos besado a alguien los dos por milenios, ... nuestro beso no terminaba ... pero ella rompió por falta de aire

Twilight:-... (sonrojada) te amo-

Twilight se queda dormida en mis brazos, ... así que la cargo hasta la casa, ... dios ... ¿qué e echo?, ¿qué acabo de hacer?, ... acabo de matar a una amiga, ¿por qué?, destruí a alguien que no quería, ... por mi culpa ella sufrirá, ... amor, ... yo no tengo nada de eso, más a lo contrario, ... seré su martirio, seré su castigo, ... seré su rompe corazón.

\tercera persona\

John carga en sus brazos a Twilight , pero se ve que John tiene una cara de tristeza y culpa, mientras que en el rostro de Twilight se dibuja una hermosa sonrisa, y así los dos avanzan por la hermosa y temible noche, testigo de una hermosa ... ruina, ... o el inicio de esta

**(N.A.: sigan con esa imagen mental de John caminando y cargando a Twilight en sus brazos, y con sus respectivas expresiones en el rostro, ... hasta que acabe la canción)**

* * *

**Fififififififinal de este romántico capítulo, ... *vomitando arco iris***

**ESPERO QUE LES HAIGA GUSTADO ESTA ENTREGA**

**SIN MÁS NI MENOS, NOS LEEMOS EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO**

**DALE A FAVORITOS POR QUE ME ENCANTA SER TU FAVORITO**

**O SÍGUEME, QUE SE EL BUEN CAMÍNO DEL MAL**

**SOY JLC_AdN, CHAUUUUU**


	9. Introducción Parte:9

**... ¿¡QUÉ WUEBON!? ... no se me ocurre nada para el encabezado, ... joder, ... bueno gracias por leer esta historia, que tiene de todo, ... en serio ... lo tendrá, ... are you know what i mean**

Capítulo 9: Milagro del Caos parte 1

\mañana siguiente\

Ese discurso que me dejo awueboneado, ... me dejo frikiado, me dejo estoneado, me dejo helado, me dejo ... me dejo echo mierda, ... nunca me puse a pensar en que alguien ... se enamoraría de mi, osea, soy feo won, aparte, el simple echo de decir amor, me llega, ... no se, pero odio el amor, es tan estúpido, es jodido, ... y por el echo de ser estúpido, jodido, raro, es también el motor y motivo de otras personas, es como un arma de doble filo, es como un animal que esta contigo pero no es domesticable, es ... es un sentimiento mundano que hace que aprecies todo y nada, ... pero algo que más me revienta, que más me da rabia, ... es que ... lo tengo, ... y me odio a mi mismo por tenerlo, ¿por qué no puedo dejarlo del todo?, es jodido, ... lo bueno es que lo puedo controlar, suena estúpido pero es tan ilógico que se vuelve lógico, ¿como controlar el amor? Por 5 niveles:

1.-El amor intelectual.- Esta es el primer nivel, no amas algo material, ya sea persona, cosa o animal, es el amor a tu vida, o a lo que quieres que das tu vida, este nivel es fácil de llegar, lo malo, es que te vuelves cerrado, amas a ese pensamiento de vida, para resumirlo amas a tu ideología, ya sea propia, copiada o aprendida de otro, lo amas tanto que crees que es lo que el mundo debería de tener, que tu ideología es la perfecta, este amor alimenta el ego de una persona, pero si uno empieza a respetar, e incluso estudiar las otras ideología, este amor se convierte en algo magnifico, personalmente soy izquierdista, apoyo a las cuatro espadas(Marxismo, Leninismo, Maoísmo y Gonzalismo), pero entiendo que el método de llegar al poder es ... defectuoso, en hay es donde apoyo la derecha, pero lo malo, es que es muy corrupta.

2.-El amor material.-Lo mismo que el primer nivel, pero este ya amas a algo que no existe o no tiene 'vida', este amor es algo raro, es más, la sociedad lo toma como locura, ... mi amor en este nivel es la luna, por que es perfecta, aunque en este mundo, mi luna es esclava de una poni que lleva su nombre, aun la amo.

3.-El amor actitudinal.-Este amor lo expresas físicamente, es el amor que sientes en como expresar tu amor, yo actuó como lo hago por que amo mi forma de actuar, algo que nunca sabes que mierda sucede.

4.-El amor colectivo.-Es el amor que sientes al momento de estar con tus amigos o familiares, por que con ellos puedes ser uno, en este ámbito yo ... no soy ... tan amoroso.

5.-El amor de pareja.-Es el típico amor que ves en telenovelas, animes, mangas, historias, comics, día a día, es típico declara-miento, el típico 'te amo', en este ámbito ... no, no lo uso.

...

Como dije, el amor es como aquella mascota jodidamente genial que esta contigo, pero que no es domesticable.

...

Aun no despierta Twilight, ... se ve tierna y comible cuando descansa, ... bueno en realidad todas son tiernas, bueno, diabetes, te espero con una gran sonrisa, ... por que huele a ... /snif, snif/, ... pero se me hace familiar /snif, snif ... sniiffffffffffff/ ..., ..., ..., ¡¿TRAGO!?, ... naaaaaa /snif, snif/, ... MIERDA SI, ... espera, el olor viene de Twilight, ... ¡JODER!.

Salí de la casa de Twilight, supongo que aun seguía con resaca maldita, tengo que averiguar que paso

\con Pinkie\

-hola Pinkie!, ¿viste ayer en la noche a Twilight?-

Pinkie:-nop, no vi a Twilight ayer en la noche, ¿por qué preguntas?-

-... por nada-

\con Dash\

-DASH!-

Dash:-habla men-

-¿viste a Twilight a noche?-

Dash:-no-

\con Rarity\

Rarity:-no querido-

\con Fluttershy\

Fluttershy:-ahm ... no ... no la vi-

\con Applejack\

A la mierda, le violare si me contesta un 'no'

-hola Applejack, ¿viste a Twilight a noche?-

Applejack:-... si-

La violo, laaa vio ... no, espera, siiiii wuuuu

-¿si?-

Applejack:-si-

-¿te dijo algo?-

Applejack:-no-

-¿le notaste algo ... rara?-

Applejack:-no-

... osea, ... solo la viste y ya, ... que hija de puta

Applejack:-le encontré por cerca del parque-

... no me vio?

Applejack:-y le invite un nuevo trago-

¡AJA!, TU FUISTE PERRA

Applejack:-solo una botella-

... Twilight polla

Applejack:-le invite y nada más, ... ¿por qué preguntas?-

por que me la viole anoche

-a noche vino algo rara, eso era todo, ... bueno, gracias Applejack-

Applejack:-de nada-

... la culpa la tiene el trago TT_TT.

Tranquilo, ... estaba ebria, no se dio cuenta, ... con razón sus besos tenían sabor a pastelillo de vino, ... bueno, lo que paso, paso, y no paso nada.

\en casa de Twilight\

A la mierda todo, un desayuno y no paso nadita

Spike:-hola John-

aaaa Spike

-hola Spike, buenas noches-

Spike:-pero es mañana aun-

-todo es relativo, nada es real-

Spike:-¿fumaste verdad?-

-naaaa, ... espera, ¿aquí existe drogas?-

Spike:-no, no se qué es eso, pero se que si existe alucinógenos-

Chuuuuuu

-aaa, mira, no lo sabia, pero no, no fume-

Spike:-pues, lo pareces-

jajajajaja, este chato me jode bien genial

-oye, ¿ como va tu plan?-

Spike:-¿qué plan?-

-no te hagas, si quieres te ayudo-

Spike:-no se a qué demonios te refieres-

-... a lo de ti y Rarity-

Spike:-(O/_/o)-

jajaja, Spike estaba bien rojo, jajaja, se nota que esta bien templado, más que una cuerda de guitarra eléctrica, se muy bien que me llega al huevo el amor, pero verlo en otras personas, me hace sentir más aliviado, no se por que, pero me relaja, ... quizás sea el balance del mundo.

-oooo, pequeño travieso, jajaja, estas rooojo jajaja-

Spike:-cállate (/o/)-

-ok, ok, pero esi si, sabes que puedes contar con migo para lo que sea-

Spike:-gracias John-

espero que eso refuerce la amistad, ... ¡huy desayuno!

-oye, ¿unos jugos?-

Spike:-claro, yo invito, ... oye ¿no estabas mal?-

-tuuu lo dijiste, lo estaba-

Creo que el paquete de anti-magia me bino con resistencia y rápida curación, ... es genial.

Spike me llevo al Sugar Corner, osea donde Pinkie, y nos tomamos como 2 litros de jugo cada uno, el full sandia y yo full papaya, aunque Spike prefiere las gemas, para tomar prefería el jugo que le agua pura, ... no le culpo, quien sabe, quizás las gemas sean muy secas.

Ya de terminar, Spike pago la cuenta, y me sentía culpable, así que acorde que yo le pagaría lo que hoy pago, pero solo la mitad, después nos dirigimos a la casa

Spike:-oye John-

-dime-

Spike:-¿por qué llegaron tarde anoche?-

mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda

-por que nos demoramos mucho en el trayecto-

Spike:-ahhhh ... ¿te gusta Twilight?-

-no, pero le tengo aprecio por lo que esta haciendo-

Spike:-osea que la quieres-

-si, es una buena amiga-

Spike:-¿solo eso?-

-si, ... ¿por qué preguntas?-

Spike:-para ser sincero, ... hacen bonita pareja-

-jajajajaja ese Spike, ... no es por malo pero, ...soy humano, y uno de los raros, no creo que alguien se enamoraría de mi-

Spike:-¿por qué lo dices?-

-pues, por que en mi planeta, no era el tipo sexy que una chica quisiera estar, ni la clase de tipo inteligente que un padre quiere para su hija-

Spike:-entonces ... tu ...-

-ok, era feo y raro, insultaba y ridiculizaba a mis maestros en el colegio, y en la universidad tuve amigos y enemigos que odiaban y les parecía interesante por mi forma de pensar y actuar, hasta que estallo la guerra civil en mi país, y me quede solo con mi madre, mi hermana, Mimi y Minnie-

Spike:-¿nunca te enamoraste?-

-no-

Spike:-entonces, ¿como dices que me puedes apoyar?-

-por que no soy cerrado, no me enamore, ni creo que tenga amor, pero vi a personas, amigos, que se morían por eso, cuantas veces evite suicidios por amor, se como reaccionan los demás, y aunque yo no lo siento, se que es lo que mejor te conviene, en resumen, tengo experiencia de observador-

Spike:-aahhhh, es bueno tenerte de amigo-

-lo mismo digo Spike-

Llegamos a la casa, y como no veíamos a Twilight, Spike y yo subimos al cuarto para verla. Y allí estaba, toda resaqueada, tendida sobre la cama.

-Applejack me dijo que había tomado un nuevo trago-

Spike:-a si?-

-si, estaba rara, por eso la lleve a la casa a noche, por eso nos demoramos-

Spike:-cambias la historia-

-para lo que me convenga-

Spike:-osea que siempre mientes-

-no, siempre digo la verdad, en un 20% para arriba, ... en teoría la maquillo, aparte, las mentiras forman parte de la vida de uno-

Spike:-en acá no-

Estoy en otro mundo, quizás en acá las mentiras no son algo 'respetables'

-se lo que sea, sera mejor dejar que descanse Twilight-

Twilight:-(entre murmureos) te amo-

mierda

Spike:-... me dijiste que tu no la quieres, pero ella si-

-si pues, ... que se le hace, me odiara-

Spike:-... y ¿si finges que la amas?-

-... yo digo la verdad en un 20%, y si 'finjo' me enamorare de ella, ... prefiero que me odie-

Spike:-¿temes que alguien te ame?-

-mi padre me amo y murió de forma más ... fea, no quiero pasar por lo mismo-

Spike:-hay va, se que tu padre murió, no de esa forma, pero no debes de tenerlo como escusa-

-cierto, que vergüenza, me agarraste, no murió así, pero admítelo, se que sonó 'dramático', pero la cosa es esa, e visto personas decepcionadas por que su amor no es correspondido, se traban, se suicidan, ... o salen adelante, pero son pocas las personas que salen adelante-

Spike:-yo creo que Twilight saldrá hacia adelante-

-ja, crees, no lo sabes a ciencia cierta-

Spike:-...-

-Spike, no es por ser malo, pero el amor ... para mi ... es ... algo ... estúpido personalmente, pero divertido para observar-

Spike:-ser romántico siendo un maldito-

-exacto-

Dejamos que Twilight se sane, mientras eso me voy a perder por hay, pasear solo, organizar mis ideas, caminar por el pueblo, ir a lagunas cercanas, ¿por qué Twilight desarrollo una anomalía sentimental hacia mi?, un ser que es aborrecido por su ex-sociedad, un ser donde viene de un mundo caótico, ... necesito respuestas, todo esto es un caos, ... para mi, ... caos, ... hablare con Discord, el sabe, es su materia, ... mejor me voy en donde Twilight se declaro.

\tarde\

El sol aun esta en lo alto, aun tengo tiempo, ...

...

...

Discord

...

Discord:-veo que ya sabes como entrar a este espacio-

-no fue difícil, concentración y meditación-

Discord:-y ahora, ¿cual es tu queja?-

-ninguna-

Discord:-en serio?-

-no, ... dime, ... ¿viste o visitaste mi mundo?-

Discord:-... ahm ... si lo vi, pero no lo visite-

-¿viste el caos?-

Discord:-si, revolución francesa, algo que me maravillo-

-tu lo creaste-

Discord:-me alagas, pero no fui yo, fue el mismo humano, fue tu misma especie-

-gracias-

Discord:-¿gracias?-

-si, es bueno escuchar que el humano izo airosidades y no por influencia divina-

Discord:-ustedes creen en un Dios-

-no cagues el momento, ... aparte, deberías de visitar mi mundo, te gustara, mucho caos-

Discord:-no-

-¿no?-

Discord:-me gusta destruir esquemas, no hacerlos-

-¿por qué dices eso?-

Discord:-tu mundo es caos, imagínate que yo como dios del caos metiera más caos-

-¿como una operación de menos por menos?-

Discord:-... ¿qué?-

-¿no sabes matemáticas?-

Discord:-¿qué es eso?-

-... ok, juntar algo negativo con algo negativo, crea algo positivo-

Discord:-exacto, si meto caos como loco, abre quitado ese caos-

-pero si hubiese una conexión, aumentarías el caos, en ves de eliminarlo, lo aumentas-

Discord:-pero como no existe esa conexión, se elimina el caos con el caos-

-... vasta de filosofía, a lo que bine, oye, ¿con qué más bino el paquete de anti-magia?-

Discord:-... pues nada y todo-

-... explica-

Discord:-nada, ... por que no es un poder, y si lo consideras poder seria ...-

-poder pasivo-

Discord:-¿(-.-)?-

-osea, que es como un poder que esta hay, que no se va, y que no se revela-

Discord:-este ... aja, eso-

-y ese poder pasivo viene con ...-

Discord:-pues en ese caso tienes tres poderes-

-¿en cerio?-

Discord:-si, el anti-magia, resistencia y curación-

-Oooohhhh-

Discord:-y se resumen a uno solo, ... Factor Caos-

-... aaa chucha, genial el nombre, ... Factor Caos, ... es ta chevere-

Discord:-¿eso es todo?-

-nop, tengo un problema con Twilight, al parecer se esta enamorando de mi, y tengo amor-

Discord:-aaa quieres que ella se fije más en ti ¿no?-

-no-

Discord:-¿no?-

-quiero que lo quites, tengo amor, y lo que quiero es no tener amor, ... bamos tu puedes-

Discord:-si puedo-

-excelente-

Discord:-pero eres anti-magia, por ende no puedo-

FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUCKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

-mierda-

Discord:-jajajajaja, mira lo bueno, ... faltan 7 semanas y media para que no seas tu-

-¿cómo?-

Discord:-el factor caos no pude estar en un humano por mucho tiempo, ya que el humano es inestable, el caos forma parte de el, y más caos lo volverá un dios, en teoría, abra un anti-yo, y no lo puedo permitirlo-

-ahhhhh, ya entiendo, entonces, ... ¿qué mierda hago?-

Discord:-... lo descubrirás de acá un rato-

-¿eh?-

Discord:-carga-

Discord me toca con sus dos palmas en mi pecho y /TSK/ ¡HAU!

/TSK/

-¡hau!, eso duele-

Discord:-carga-

/TSK/

...

...

...

Abro mis ojos, que asco, ese Discord me paso corriente eléctrica, ... ¿LUNA?, ... tranquilo, aun piensa que estas dormido.

Luna:-usualmente, como diosa, se leer los pensamientos de los demás, ... pero contigo no puedo, y se que te estas siendo el dormido-

mierda me cogió, sabe que tengo un negocio, ... tendré que matarla, ... aun no quiero que se enteren

-(abro los ojos) se parece a Luna, ... es por que es Luna, que tal linda, ase milenios que no nos vemos-

Luna:-si, milenios-

-que te trae por acá o princesa casca nueces?-

Luna:-dudas, necesita-

-que tipos de dudas oh misericordiosa Princesa Luna-

Luna:-¡BASTA, NO TE BURLES!-

-soy ateo, y no creo en dioses, pero como en acá los dioses son 'carnales', me gusta molestarlos-

Luna:-responde mis preguntas y déjate de rodeos-

Luna esta amarga, ... me atrae, jugare un rato con ella

Luna:-hace una semana, leí tu mente, y ahora no puedo, y para dar la cereza a la torta, se libero a Discord justo cuando no podía leer tu mente, ¿curioso no?-

... mierda, nada de juegos, esto es serio

-¿me estas acusando?-

Luna:-(voz agigantada) ¡SI TE JUZGO, Y NO SOLO ESO, TE DEMANDO QUE HABLES TODO LO QUE SABES, SI NO QUIERES QUE TE MATE!

Dios, que voz

-rayos(me tapo mis oídos en un intento de calmara mi sordera), que tipo de voz es esa?-

Luna:-la voz real-

que explicación, se me paso el dolor en mis oídos

-¿matarme?, ¿por qué?, no mate a nadie ... aun-

Luna:-déjate de bromas humano, y dime lo que sabes-

-aaaa, y me amenazas todavía-

Luna:-ya basta!-

Luna carga un rayo contra mi, ... espero que el Factor Caos sea un poder pasivo

Luna:-¡MUERE CON TUS SECRETOS!-

/SPIUUUUU/

...

/Bom/

El humo me rodea, ..., ¡órale!, chucha estoy en un cráter, ... ¡Y SIGO VIVO WEY! ¡WOOOOOOOOOO!

Luna:-aunque eras un maldito, ... te extrañare, pero es por el bien de Equestria-

It's epic moment

-Ohhhhhh, que linda, ... matas a un inocente y dices que eres la heroína-

Luna:-¡(O_O)!-

-jajajajajaja, ok, ya que quieres saber la verdad te lo diré, pero en el transcurso, me 'divertiré' contigo-

Luna:-¡eso es imposible!-

-nooo Luna, nada es imposible (salgo del humo)-

Luna:-¡(O.O)!-

-solo ... es ... más difícil-

Luna:-¿quién eres?-

-soy John, ... pero dime ojoloco, ... es lo que mejor me describe-

Luna se aleja de mi, es razonable, ... creo que estoy alardeando

-¿quieres saber la verdad?, pues te lo digo, yo quería información, y por que no preguntar al dios enemigo, el que sabe sus debilidades-

Luna:-¿¡Liberaste a DISCORD!?-

-fue sin querer, el uso magia para liberarlo, pero medio algo que fue en beneficio de los dos-

Luna:-...-

-el me dio poder, y el vive en mi-

Luna:-no ...-

-Ohhhh si, me dio algo que cualquier humano busca, la perfección en su ideología, y poder, me dio el añorado Factor Caos-

Luna:-... ¡ERES UN MONSTRUO!-

-hieres mis sentimientos Luna, no soy un monstruo-

Empiezo a correr donde Luna esta, ... llego y la golpe fuerte

/Pun/

Luna cae al piso ... me mira con una mirada de preocupación y rabia

-solo soy ...-

agarro la cara de Luna, de tal forma que los dos estamos cara a cara

-un Titan que bino a derrocar a los Dioses-

/hmmm/

Le doy un beso, un beso apasionado, no por amor, si no por retarla, ahora ella estará confusa, un Dios confundido es como un humano, hace tonterías.

/Splash/

Luna corta el beso con un fuerte lapo, ... y si que fue fuerte, ... me duele feo la cara jajaja

-Hau!, ... (me sobo mi cachete), eso no fue nada romántico Luna-

Luna esta confundida, enfurecida, nerviosa, dudosa, alterada ... y quizás, a lo mejor, tentada

Luna:-(Ò/_/Ó), te odio, te detesto, eres repugnante-

-no me juzgues, eres linda (owO)-

Luna:-(Ò/_/Ó), ¿aparte de robar mi primer beso, es así como te comportas?-

-jajajajajajajaja, ... pfff jajajajajajajajajajaja-

Luna:-(Ò/_/Ó), ¿de qué te ríes?-

-tienes 17 eras, ... y ¿no besaste a nadie?, perdón pero es chistoso-

Luna:-(Ò/_/Ó)-

-¿qué?-

Luna:-(u.u)-

-... ¿por qué pones esa cara?-

Luna:-(u.u)¿quieres saber el por qué?-

-buenno ... yo ...-

Luna:-(u.u), ya que insistes, la mayoría de las beses, cuando un semental me coqueteaba, mi hermana me lo impedía, incluso mi hermana me robo a unos, por eso nunca tuve, 'acción' en casi toda mi vida-

-..., osea, que ni siquiera ...-

Luna:-(u.u) no-

... jajajajajajajajajajajajajaja jajaja, dios mio, jajajajajajajaja, Celestia es atrasadora, jajajajaja pobre Luna jajajajaja

-Uhhhhh, no sabia, ... pero no creo que seas tan dramática ¿no?-

Luna:-(n.n)-

-jajajaja, esa es la Luna que conozco (n.n)-

Luna:-(n.n) te matare-

-jajajaaaa ... ¿qué?-

Luna:-(n.n) te matare, como escuchaste-

...¡OH SHIT!

mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, corre, corre, corre, corre, corre, corre, corre, corre.

\tercera persona\

El paisaje es hermoso, un bosque de fondo, una playa y un hermoso lago al luz de la luna, ... lo que malogra la romántica escena, es ...

Luna:-(n.n) ven John ven-

John:-¡ni cagando! ¡(o_o)!-

Se ve que John corre con todas sus fuerzas, y atrás una sonriente y asesina Luna que quiere justicia, como es obvio, Luna alcanza a John, y este hace lo que más sabe hacer

John:-¡mira Luna, es Celestia!-

Luna:-... idiota (¬_¬)-

John:-mierda-

Luna coge a John y lo hace caer, y de forma muy ... ahm ... lucha libre.

Luna:-(n.n) te tengo- abrazando a John

John:-oh shit-, Luna hace una Suplex a John, golpeando su cabeza, por el golpe, John esta un poco aturdido

Luna:-Oh, no sabes lo que te espera-

John:-¿mamá?-

Luna carga un potente rayo, y con una voz casi de ultra tumba le da sentencia a John

Luna:-Muere-

John:-¡mamá!-

Luna:-¿(O_o)?, ... muere de una vez-

Luna lanza el potente rayo, causando un gigantesco cráter

/BOM/

Luna:-es un pena, ... si hubieras cooperado, te hubiera convertido en un Rey, ... de los tontos jijijiji y de los mochos jijijijijiji-

Se dispersa el humo, y Luna no da crédito a lo que ve, ella utilizo casi todo su magia, guardo lo suficiente para dominar a la luna.

Luna:-!(O_O)¡-

...

John sale del gran cráter, y se acerca a Luna

John:-¿es qué no entiendes?-

Luna se queda anonadada, es la primera vez, aparte de Celestia, que alguien sobrevive a sus ataques

John:-Linda, ... tengo el factor caos, la magia no me afecta, ... ¿te digo algo interesante?-

Luna:-(ó.ò) q...q...que-

John:-Que nadie, NADIE, debe de saberlo-

Luna:-(ó.ò) y co...como lo arreglaras?-

John:-matándote (n.n)-

ahora los papeles se cambian

Luna:-(ó.ò) no... no ... no-

John:-si, Ohhhh siiii jajaja, me imagine degollando un caballo, y me párese perfecto, hacerlo realidad contigo, así la luna sera libre, quizás, quien sabe-

Luna:-... ya cabrón, basta-

John:-Ohhh Luna (soltando a Luna), la cagas, estaba bien genial la escena-

Luna:-si claro pendejo, como si me dejara matar-

John:-jooo, tu espesaste-

Luna:-¿en serio no te afecta la magia?-

John:-nop-

Luna:-... ¿por qué liberaste a Discord?-

John:-joder, ... ya te lo dije, fue casual, aparte, no lo hubiera echo, si tan solo estaria con tigo o Celestia, para cancelar su magia sobre mi, ... pero te aviso no todo es felicidad-

Luna:-conociendo a Discord, se que si, seguro habrá contras-

John:-no muchas, ... en realidad casi ninguna-

Luna:-casi?-

John:-sipi, al ser humano no puedo utilizar magia, por ende, es imposible ser anti-magia, por eso, me queda 7 semanas de vida-

Luna:-¿morirás?-

\John\

... esta situación puedo sacarle el jugo

-... si-

Luna se quedo triste, ... osea, ¡QUÉ PINCHE PEDO!, primero me quiere matar y ahora se entristece, ... mujeres, ... mujeres everywhere

-... ok, exagero, pero el punto es, que no seré el mismo después de 7 semanas y media-

Luna:-...-

-ya Luna, ... ok, tu ganas-

a la mierda mi orgullo, ... sera ¿no?

Luna:-¿(o.o)?-

me arrodillo frente a Luna, ... espero que esto funcione

-te pido perdón por todo lo que hice, ... no fu mi intención robarte tu tan sagrado primer beso, y mucho menos liberar a un ser mitológico comparado con un Dios del caos, y por todo que soy culpable con o sin pruebas soy culpable, ¿una chica violada?, yo fui, ¿murió el presidente?, yo fui, ¿no eres virgen?, yo fui, aquí mi voz no tienen consideración ni voto, y afrontare mi castigo y me are responsable de mis actos-

... chucha, ... osea, toda esa mierda de floro solo para pedir perdón, ... ya que chucha, es princesa, sera ¿no?, además, espero morir, este lugar apesta y tengo problemas, la salida es cobarde, pero rápida y sin dolor

Luna:-... acepto-

... bieeeennnnnn, libre

Luna:-con una condición-

mierda, y eso que iba todo bien

-habla que ...-

Luna me interrumpe con un beso, ... joder que dulce, ... mierda, diabetes, te espero con una gran sonrisa, ... espera, ¿me estoy enamorando?, ... mierda, puta Twilight, puta Luna, ... malditas, ... me están haciendo mal, dios, ... carajo soy ateo, ... a bueno se me pego, ya que chucha, ... mierda John concéntrate, ... estas perdiendo el control, ... ¿qué hago?, se esta liberando, ... no, ni cagando, ... mierda, algo me dice que esta bien, ... esto no ..., ..., ..., puto factor caos, ... me haces caer en cosas de mierda, ..., ..., con razón tu nombre, ... esta mierda me cambiara todo, ... lo odio, ... pero, ... es mejor así, nunca sentí esto, ... es demasiado dulce, ... agreguemos picante, o troll, no se, creo que seguiré siendo el mismo, pero cambiare algo , ... jajajaja, la risa también es contagiosa.

Por falta de aire nos separamos, estuvo bueno eso

-sabes bien-

Luna:-cállate(Ò/_/Ó)-

-te amo (^w^)-

Le robo otro beso, ... creo que ya se acostumbro.

**Fififififinal de este capítulo, perdón por la demora, sean pacientes, estar en la universidad con un culo de proyectos no da mucho tiempo libre que digamos, y lo prometido es deuda, si, así es, próximo capítulo ... contendrá Lemmon**

**DALE A FAVORITOS POR QUE ME ENCANTA SER TU FAVORITO**

**O SÍGUEME, QUE SE EL BUEN CAMÍNO DEL MAL**

**SOY JLC_AdN, CHAUUUUU**


	10. Introducción Parte:10

**¡QUÉ TAL GENTE!, quiero agradecerlos por leer esta historia, en realidad solo pensé dejarlo en el capítulo 3 pero como vi que les gusto, pues a continuarla ¿no?, esta mini-saga sera lo último de la saga de Introducción, simplemente estoy orgulloso de esta mamada de wuebada que me salio de mis huevos y mi cerebro, sin más ni menos, este capítulo, disfrútenlo.**

* * *

Capítulo 10: Milagro del Caos parte 2

\noche\

Luna corta el beso.

Luna:-(Ò/_/Ó) ¡si seras imbécil!-

-¿qué?, si tu misma espesaste-

Luna:-ese beso no era por ...-

-... tranquila entiendo-

jajajajaja, ..., osea, ... ¿yo enamorarme?, jajajaja ni cagando, pero tengo que aceptar que me hicieron tambalear, casi, casi mando a la mierda mi forma de ser, pero solo por poco, no debo de caer en esas trampas, ... y mejor considerarlas, ... no como amor o enamoradas, ... mejor como 'amigas con derecho', así salimos ganado los tres, ... espera, ¿por qué tres?, estoy wuebon.

Luna:-¿entiendes?¿(o/_/o)?-

-si, si claro, sabes que para mi no hay problema, ah ... y este ... lo de antes olvídalo, te comprendo-

Luna:-te comprendo ... (-.-)-

-...-

Luna:-te (o_o) comprendo (-3-)-

-... ¿(o_O)?-

Luna:-te (n.n) comprendo (Ò_Ó)-

..., ..., ..., ..., ..., .., ..., ..., ..., ..., ..., ohhhh ... mierda, ... ¡LA PUTA QUE ME PARIO, LA CAGUE!

-no, no, no, Luna no es lo que parece-

Luna:-AHHHH, CON QUE EL SEÑORITO ¡TODAVÍA DICE! QUE ¡NOOOO EESSS LOOOO QUE PAREEEEESEEEE!, ¡QUEEEE BONITO!-

... hay chucha ya me cague, y lo hice de PUTA MADRE

-Luna por favor tranquila, no paso nada y...- y me interrumpe Luna

Luna:-¿¡QUÉ!?, ... ¿¡QUE NO PASO NADA!?-

... dios mio, no entiendo a las mujeres

-¡YA CARAJO!, confundes, en primer lugar, YO iba a cortar esta situación pidiendo disculpas, y pusiste condición, y me besaste, y solo dije mi opinión, y bueno ... no se por que, pero me gusto y te bese yo de nuevo, ... bueno me incitaste-

Luna:-ese beso era de la paz (Ò/_/Ó)-

¿Paz?, mis pelotas la paz, ¿cuando mierda se dio un tratado de paz así?, nuca mierda, NUNCA

-jajajajajaja, Luna sabes muy bien que soy idiota, pero llegar al extremo de considerarme un retrasado mental NO, mejor, aquí no paso nada ¿ok?-

Luna:-...-

-¿y ahora qué?-

Luna:-por ...-

-¿qué?-

Luna:-...-

-DIME-

Luna:-¿por qué eres así con migo?, no te odio ¿tu me odias?, por que me párese que si, me tratas horrible, no puedo creerlo, ¿un miserable me robo mi primer beso? ... -

Luna llora, ..., mierda, ... mi ... mi corazón me duele, ... no Luna no

-... bueno ... Luna per- no pude terminar

Luna:-¡ERES UN IMBÉCIL!, ... ¡TE ODIO!-

Luna empezó a llora más y estaba ... corriendo, ... mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, no Luna ven, perdón no fue mi intención, ...por dios, ok, a mandar por culo todo, a tirar culo.

Trato de correr como mis piernas me permiten, ... Luna tiene alas, ¿y no vuela?, creo que por lo que esta emocionalmente herida para hacerlo, así debo de aprovechar eso, a correr como choro mierda

...

mierda

...

un poco

...

LA TENGO CARAJO WIIIIII, yo y Luna caímos al suelo, ella quería escapar de mi, y aun seguía llorando, ... lo que me duele más en todo el mundo, ver a una amiga o amigo llorar, ya sea por cualquier cosa me duele, ... tengo que aceptarlo, considero mucho a mis amigos, ... con razón tenia pocos jejejejejejejeje, ... mierda John concéntrate.

-Luna, ... (forcejeo) Luna por favor-

Luna:-NO, VETE, TE ODIO-

-¡PERDÓN!, ... perdón por lo que te hice, no entendí el mensaje, soy un idiota, por favor perdóname, no fue mi intención, pero por favor ya no llores-

Luna:-¿(q_q)? ... ¿por qué?-

-por que ... me duele, ¡ok!, no me gusta verte llorar, y enserio, me siento mal por haberte dicho esas cosas, me confundí y no pienso bien que digamos, no me gusta ver llorar a mis amigos-

Luna:-¿besaste a tus amigos, o les robaste su primer beso? ¿(q_q)?-

Luna por favor, eso sonó exageradamente gay

-no-

Luna:-tu si a mi, y para empezar no me consideras tu amiga- Luna solo lagrimea, ... eso es bueno

-aunque te duela, si te considero una amiga-

Luna:-¿besas a tus amigas?-

-obviamente no-

Luna:-¿y?-

-tu no eres una amiga común y normal, eres mi amiga con derecho-

Luna:-¿amiga con derecho?-

-si, la clase de amiga que puedo hacer esto-

Seco gentilmente sus ... bueno sus hermosos ojos, para que negarlo, me atrae, ... junto a las de Twilight, ... ok me doy miedo

Luna:-¿nada más?-

-claro que no linda-

/hmmm/

Le beso cariñosamente, o eso creo, no se no soy un buen besador que digamos, ... aunque mis ex's me defendieron en ese punto, ... solo en ese, lo bueno de esto es que Luna ya no llora, es como quitarme un peso de encima mio, ... puuucha me sentí peor que mierda, pero ahora ya estoy contento, y a gusto, ... no se, Luna da ese saborsito, ... que se me hace adictivo, pero mejor lo corto.

-en cerio Luna, perdón-

Luna:-acepto tus disculpas, pero me debes de tratar mejor-

-es más que un echo-

Nos quedamos en silencio, bajo una hermosa luna menguante, ... Luna me mira, ... mierda desvía la mirada, ufff, tranquilo, ... ya carajo tranquilo, vuelve a mirar a la Luna, ... wow, tengo que reconocer que si tiene buenos ojos, son hermosos, ... mierda, puta madre, ESTA LINDA MIERDA.

-Luna ... ¿por qué pusiste a la luna en cuarto menguante?-

Luna:-... te respondo con otra pregunta, ¿puede existir dos seres iguales?-

-pues no-

Luna:-si la luna iluminase todas las noches, seria sol-

alucina wuebon, que profundo

-entonces, tu eres diferente de Celestia-

Luna:-es es obvio duhhh-

... QUE WUEBON, ... puta madre soy gil

-jajajaja, eres genial Luna-

Luna:-... oye-

-¿qué?-

Luna:-¿tu me amas?-

-¿y tu a mi?-

Luna:-no-

-ves, lo mio es igual-

Luna:-¡eso no tiene sentido! (ò/./ó)-

-eso seria aburrido, aparte, eso significa ser amigo con derecho, podemos ser pareja, pero sin amarnos, ... mira, se sincera, no nos amamos y ya nos besamos, en la boca de remate-

Luna:-entonces ... podemos-

-claro, ... bueno, pero siempre hay que pedir permiso ¿no?-

Luna:-¿permiso?-

-claro, por que sino, ¿quien paga?, avisa, paro pobre y misio-

Luna:-aaa, espera, no, ... no me refiero a eso, me ... refiero a ...-

-jajajajaja, si lo se, solo quería ver tu cara-

Luna:-¡olle! (Ò/./Ó)-

/hmmmm/

JODER, hay que admitirlo, me gusta sus besos, pagan

-que dices-

Luna:-¿hum? ¿(O/_/o)?-

-¿lo intentamos?-

Luna:-no lo se ... (-/./-)-

-a bueno-

Luna:-claro, hay que intentarlo ¿no? (~/w/O)-

-¿(O_o)?- WHAAAAT

-jajajajajajajajajajaja, haaaay-

Luna:-¿de qué te ríes?-

-jajajajajajajajajaja, dios, jajajaja, mi caja de la risa, jajajajajaja, se me va a malograr jajajajajaja-

A la mierda, jajajajajajajajajaja, eso estuvo bueno, jajajaja, ... ok, ya sin mamadas, ¿yo?, ¿follar con un pinche caballo?, ni cagando, NI CAGANDO, cagando no lo aria, pero esa cara estuvo buena y la situación

Luna:-estas loco-

-graaacias-

Luna:-¿(-.-)?-

-XD-

Luna:-(¬_¬)-

-(n.n)-

Luna:-(o_o)-

-(o_o)-

Luna:-(o/_/o)-

-(o_o)-

Luna:-(O/_/o)-

-(-.-), ... ahm Luna-

Luna:-¿qué? (O/_/o)-

-MIERDA ES NOCHE, oye, ¿por qué viniste?-

Luna:-¿que? ... (O_o) ... (-.-) ahhh-

-dime-

Luna:-... ¿cómo llegamos a este punto?-

-no lo se-

Luna:-pendejo (¬_¬), vine para detenerte y apresarte, y con las declaraciones que me distes, y a bases de los hechos, eres culpable-

-ahhhh manya, ... ¿y?-

Luna:-pues ... como somos amigos ... con derechos, no creo que sea bueno enviar a tus amigos a la cárcel-

-yo si, pero no soy tu, aparte, Discord esta teóricamente encerrado en mi, y creo que hay una solución-

Luna:-¿cuál?-

-cortándome el tatuaje-

Luna:-¿cortándote, donde?-

-aquí-

me quito la casaca y mi polo, y le muestro mi espalda

-¿ves?-

Luna:-es, ... es ¿la cosa que parece un sol negro?-

chucha, que chevere

-aja, ese mismo, tendríamos que cortar esa parte si quieres atrapar a Discord-

Luna:-y ... ¿tu acuerdo con él?-

-o, por favor Luna, hablamos de un dios del caos, no hay tratos, solo, 'favores', nada más, aparte, es Caos, el sabe que debo de traicionarlo, si no, seria un idiota-

Luna:-... yo si ...-

LA PUTA QUE ME PARIÓ!

-¿por eso te convertiste en nightmare moon?-

Luna:-ahm ... si, algo-

:MAXIMUM POKER FACE:

-ok, no hablo, nada, ... y entonces, ... que le dirás a Celestia?-

Luna:-ahm ...-

Es mi momento

**(N.A.: si quieren escuchar la música verdadera, mirense o escuchen Mentiras de Pignoise por yotetube o por ... no se)**

-no se cantar muy bien que digamos, pero escucha-

Luna:-¡(o_o)!-

-Mentiras

quién no las puede elegir antes que las verdades

para no hacerte sufrir

para hacer...

para hacer que te sientas tan bien que te pueda gritar

no me sirve de nada, de nada me vale

yo te prefiero mentir  
yo prefiero...  
prefiero que no te des cuenta y aprendas.  
quizás perturbación...  
quizás mala intención...  
mentiras  
forman parte de tu vida  
te las cuentan cada día, te alimentan de alegría  
y es mejor decir mentiras  
que luego todo se olvida  
la mejor medicina, y es que nunca contamina  
Yo quiero escuchar mentiras

Y es que me siento tan bien cuando no me doy cuenta

si nada quiero saber

si no quiero

quitar la venda de mis ojos y poder mirar

nadie sebe que encuentras si no estas a ciegas

yo prefiero felicidad

yo prefiero

cerrar bien la puerta a mi parte sincera

quizás perturbación  
quizás mala intención...  
mentiras  
forman parte de tu vida  
te las cuentan cada día, te alimentan de alegría  
y es mejor decir mentiras  
que luego todo se olvida  
la mejor medicina, y es que nunca contamina  
yo quiero escuchar mentiras  
quizás perturbación...  
quizás mala intención...  
mentiras  
forman parte de tu vida  
te las cuentan cada día, te alimentan de alegría  
y es mejor decir mentiras  
que luego todo se olvida  
la mejor medicina, y es que nunca contamina  
yo quiero escuchar mentiras

quizás perturbación...  
quizás mala intención...  
mentiras  
forman parte de tu vida  
te las cuentan cada día, te alimentan de alegría  
y es mejor decir mentiras  
luego todo se olvida  
la mejor medicina, y es que nunca contamina  
yo quiero escuchar mentiras  
forman parte de tu vida  
te las cuentan cada día, te alimentan de alegría  
y es mejor decir mentiras  
luego todo se olvida  
la mejor medicina, y es que nunca contamina  
yo quiero escuchar mentiras  
Yo quiero escuchar mentiraaas

Yo quiero escuchar mentiraaaas

Yo quiero escuchar mentiraaaaaas

Yo quiero escuchar mentiraaaaaaassss

Yo quiero escuchar mentiras-

Espero que esto funcione, por que si no, me muero XD

Luna:-...-

-if you know what i mean-

Luna:-cantas feo-

aaaa laaaa mieeeerda jajajajajajajajajajaja

-jajajajajajaja, ok, ok, si lo se, pero, ¿captas el mensaje?-

Luna:-si-

-¿y?-

Luna:-un profundo (voz real) ¡NO!-

-AHHH (tapando mis orejas), ok, ok, ... entiendo, pero al menos maquíllala-

Luna:-¿ehhh?-

-si, como lo escuchaste, ... ok, escucha, dile esto, que después de interrogarme y amenazarme te dije la verdad, que Discord utilizo mi cuerpo, pero no lo altero, y estoy dispuesto a cooperar con ella-

Luna:-¿tú crees que se la comerá esa?-

-y mucho más, pero claro, de parte de mí-

Luna:-... no lo se-

-Luna ... confía en mí-

Luna:-... ok-

-bien, en eso quedamos linda-

Luna:-ya bueno-

-creo que es mejor que bayas a dar esta respuesta, ¿no crees?-

Luna:-... ahm, si-

-chau Luna, cuídate-

... espera, ... ¿qué mierda le dije?

Luna:-hasta luego-

Antes de que se baya le doy un beso, ... para que no piense que la estoy botando XD.

Luna se va volando, ..., ... ¡MIERDA!, yo también, tengo que llegar a la casa de Twilight, ¿cuánto me demore?

-puta madre, ¿qué hago?-

-ok, tranquilo, llegas y le dices, i love you-

-fuera mierda, esa no se la traga-

-¿no?-

-ni que fuera estudiante de medicina-

-¿por qué?-

-se la tragaría esa como una aspirina-

-jajajajajajajajajajaja-

\después de correr como choro en plena balasera en la fabelas\

Ufff, llegue, a penas, ... mejor toco la puerta

/Tock, tock, tock/

..., mierda, mierda, por favor

/Tock, tock, tock/

... vamos, abre, ...

...

/Sqeeee/

BIEN CARAJO

-¡Spike, gracias por abrir la dichosa puerta!-

Spike:-¡Ahhhh!-

jajajajaja, le asuste XD

Spike:-¿¡ESTAS SON HORAS DE VENIR A CASA!?-

... esta peor que mi vieja, ... no espera, ... HAY CHUCHA TWILIGHT

-perdón, no ocurrirá de nuevo, ... y ¿Twilight?-

Spike:-¡tienes suerte que siga dormida!-

no jodas, ¿en cerio?, ¿qué mierda tenia esa wuebada?, pobre Twilight

-ufff, bueno, gracias de todas formas, creo que te mantuve despierto por mi culpa, mejor es que nos iríamos a dormir-

Spike:-y ¿tu cena?-

-no te preocupes, que mañana me como todo el almacén-

Me despido de Spike, llego al cuarto y veo a un Twilight dormida, una imagen ... conmovedora, ... dando ganas que me diabetes, ... me acuesto a su lado, ... es tan tierna que me conmueve, ... mejor me duermo

-buenas noches ...-

-... buenas noches-

\al día siguiente\

... wow, que noche

\mañana\

Baya, es temprano aun, ... espera, ... y ¿¡TWILIGHT!?, me levanto de frente y reviso mis costados.

-ufff, aquí estas, ... sigas dormida jejejejeje-

Me quedo como un idiota mirándola, ... tengo que hacer algo o me cagara mi 'cordura', ... intentare levantarla

-Twilight-

Twilight:-zzz-

-Twiiiiiliiiiiiiight-

Twilight:-zzz-

-¿Twilight?-

Twilight:-zzz-

-¿Twi?-

Twilight:-zzz-

-¡TWILIGHT!-

Twilight:-¿Ahh?, ... ¿qué?-

-Así que por fin despiertas preciosa-

Twilight:-solo dormí 10 segundos, ... déjame descansar-

-jajajajajajaja-

a la mierda, que resaca

Twilight:-¡déjame dormir!-

-¡pero si dormiste un día entero!-

Twilight:-¿¡qué!?-

-yep, como me oyes, dormiste como 25 horas-

Twilight:-..., ... wow-

-jajajajajaja-

Twilight:-(ò/./ó) cállate-

-jajajajaja-

después de que Twilight tomo conciencia, fuimos a tomar o comer el desayuno, como siempre manzanas, ... el cambio a ser vegetariano es fuerte, aun tengo ganas de comer una buena carne de res, o un delicioso seco de cordero, todo tranquilo, después Spike se fue donde Rarity, algo normal, ... supongo, dejándome a solas con Twilight, ... creo que tengo que conversar con ella seriamente.

-y ... ¿como te llamas?-

Twilight:-¿Ha?¿(O_o)?-

Idiota, idiota, idiota, idiota, idiota

-nada, nada, jajajaja, este ... oye-

Twilight:-... ¿qué?-

-¿recuerdas todo lo que paso esa noche?-

Twilight:-¿qué noche?-

-la noche después de pasear por la villa-

Twilight:-Ahhhh ... no, desde que probé el brebaje experimental de Applejack, no me recuerdo de nada-

... maldito trago, maldito, T_T

Twilight:-¿por qué?-

-Ahhh pues, ... por nada, es que actuaste rara-

Twilight:-¿rara?-

-sip, pero no paso a mayores-

siiiiiiiii a mayores

Twilight:-eso es bueno-

-seeee-

Twilight:-oye, ¿puedes ayudarme?-

-tengo nombre-

Twilight:-tu también me llamas así-

-bueno, ya que somos amigos no hay problema-

Twilight:-ok, oye, ayúdame-

-en ...-

Twilight:-para mi laboratorio, quiero hacer unos experimentos-

-... ¿con migo?, ¿o con otros materiales?-

Twilight:-... con los dos-

... pendeja.

-...bueno, por el bien de la ciencia-

Twilight:-Yay-

... ¡QUE TIERNO COÑO!

\un rato después\

\tercera persona\

Apreciamos la cara de John

John:-Twilight, linda, se que quieres saber todo y eso-

Ahora vemos a una Twilight con unos tubos de ensaño

Twilight:-aja-

Regresamos con la cara de John

John:-es bueno, pero, ¿por qué demonios estoy encadenado?-

Nos alejamos de la cara de John, para ver que el esta atado de pies y manos por cadenas a una pared

Twilight:-tranquilo, solo quiero hacer pruebas, solo para tener las diferencias de un cuerpo humano y la de un cuerpo de un poni-

Twilight trae los tubos, primero agarra uno de color blanco

Twilight:-este es, teóricamente un veneno para un poni-

John con cara de aterrado responde

John:-¡NO ESPERA, QUE COÑO!-

Twilight le rosea el liquido blanco

John:-NOOOOOoooooo, ..., ..., ..., nada-

Twilight:-eso es bueno, eres resistente a Burconina-

John:-¿(O_o)? que chucha sera eso-

Twilight:-Ahora, si eres resistente a la radiación-

John se alarmo, pues, sabe muy bien que el cuerpo humano es débil con la radiación

John:-¡ESPERA!, ¡SI, LOS HUMANOS SOMOS DÉBILES A LA RADIACIÓN!-

Twilight:-... o bueno, ya que lo dices-

Twilight deja de un lado un tubo de color verde fosforescente

Twilight:-Ahora, con este polvo-

John:-¿(O.o)? y ... ¿qué es?-

Twilight:-Ahm ... un ... alucinógeno-

Twilight trae, esta vez, en una bolsa, una especie de polvo morado

John:-¿piensas doparme?-

Twilight:-no, solo quiero saber ...-

John:-saber que-

Twilight:-la verdad-

John:-espera, ¿¡Qué!?-

Twilight sopla el polvo a John

\John\

Mierda, mierda, no respires

/snif/

puta madre

Twilight:-Ahora contestaras las preguntas que te are-

joder, joder, ... esta sensación, ... un rato, ... esto es, ... ¡QUE POLVO, NI QUE MIERDA!, ¡ESTO ES COCAINA CON MARIHUANA!, ... pero de donde lo consiguió, que yo sepa, esto se demora en prepara, ... o seo me dijo Roy, ... carajo, ... ya cague

Twilight:-uno-

joder, me siento como en 'El valor de la verdad', pero de acá no gano ni mierda

Twilight:-¿qué sientes por la Princesa Luna?-

nada

-una buena amistad-

carajo

Twilight:-¿te gusta alguna de mis amigas?-

¿qué?

-no-

Twilight:-... ¿te gusto?-

algo

-algo-

... puta madre, que cagón es este estado

Twilight:-(o/./o), ¿me amas?-

joder, si te acuerdas de esa noche, me engañaste, ... que idiota, y me la trague esa

-no-

... bien, ... espera, ¿por qué me alegro?, Twilight se queda un rato pensando, ... y se puso seria, ... esto huele mal

Twilight:-bien, ..., ahora, ¿por qué escondes a Discord en tu cuerpo?-

... se supone que no sabe de ..., ..., joder Luna, me cagaste

-fue un trato, el me sacaba de ese lugar y el se refugiaba en mi-

Twilight:-¿algún efecto secundario?-

no

-si, inmune a la magia-

... ya fue, a la mierda todo

Twilight:-¿Discord aun esta en tu cuerpo?-

creo

-si-

Orale, me engaño a mi mismo

Twilight:-¿afecta en tu modo de pensar?-

-no-

Twilight:-... bien, eso es todo, ... puede salir Princesa Celestia-

... ¡HIJA DE PUTA, SABIA QUE TWILIGHT NO LO SABIA, ERAS TU PERRA, TU HERMANA TIENE MÁS HONAR MALDITA CELESTIA!

Celestia:-Bien echo mi querida alumna Twilight Sparkle, déjame a solas con John-

Twilight me mira como quien dice perdón, ... la entiendo, seguro fue cuando yo dormía, no te preocupes linda, solo obedeces ordenes, no te culpo, ... Twilight se va

Celestia:-ya que estamos a solas-

Ya se lo que quieres perra

Celestia:-¿fue verdad lo que le dijiste a Luna?-

si

-si-

Celestia:-entonces, ... ¿cooperaras con migo para eliminar a Discord de tu ser?-

no

-si-

ya también, ... no jodas

Celestia:-Entonces, queda dicho, tienes 4 semanas para prepararte-

... 4, ...4, ... excelente, es suficiente Celestia muajajajaja

-muy bien-

Celestia:-eso es todo-

Celestia empieza a hacer brillar su cuerpo, ... me libera de las cadenas, ... ¿por qué tengo sueño?

Celestia:-A si, antes de irme, de cuento que ese polvo tiene un efecto secundario, ... te hace desmayar y solo recuerdas poco lo que sucedió-

Perra forajida

-perra-

Celestia:-recibí mejores halagos-

-puta sodomita-

Celestia:-creo que ya te pasas-

Mierda, ... me duermo, ...

-zzzzz-

* * *

**Ok, les prometí Lemmon, ... pero no tengo los huevos suficientes para que John viole a Luna o a Twilight, algún que otro roce si, pero en si sexo no, y también decirles que por razones privadas me demore en subir este capítulo, tratare de actualizar más seguido, asta que eso pase, hagan sus tareas, es bueno**

**EPIC BROOHOF IN THE FOCKING PANTALLA**

**DALE ME GUS ... no, DALE FAVORITOS QUE ME ENCANTA SER TU FAVORITO, O SÍGUEME, QUE SE EL BUEN CAMINO DEL MAL**

**SE ME CUIDAN, SE ME BESAN Y SE ME FROTAN, ... ya saben :if you now what i mean:**

**SOY JLC_AdN CHAU**


	11. Introducción Parte:11

**Último capítulo de esta saga, ¿muy larga la Introducción no?, como sea, esta saga fue auspiciada por, ... Negro Pampers, deja tu potito feliz**

* * *

Capítulo 11: Milagro del Caos parte 3

... que mierda, ... no me sentí así después de ... ¡HOLLY SHIT!

-¡MIERDA!-

joder, ... joder, ... ahhhh mi cabeza, ... dios, es como esa vez, ... pero esta es más fuerte, ... solo recuerdo que Celestia me dijo 4 semanas, ... de hay nada, ..., ..., algo me dice que ya cague ... y pa dentro.

Reviso a mis costados, ... estoy en la sala ... no hay nadie, ... chucha dormí en el sofá jajajajaja, como si hubiera llegado de una chupa maldita.

... Aun es día, ... creo que estoy solo

-¡¿hola?!-

...

-¡¿hoooooooooooolaaaaaaa?!-

... nadie

Spike:-¡John!, ¡al fin despertaste!-

-joder, ¿si?, ¿cuantas horas dormí?-

Spike:-pues ... ahm ... 7 horas-

John:-... ¿qué hora es?-

Spike:-son las 4 p.m.-

-... me pierdo fácil, ... me puedes dar un reloj o algo para saber la hora-

Spike:-claro-

Spike me dio un, ... ¿qué carajos es esto?

Spike:-toma-

-gracias, ... pero ¿qué es?-

Spike:-es un medidor del tiempo, o como lo llaman aquí un M.T.-

-... ahhhh ... ¿como funciona?-

Spike:-pues con magia-

Huy cague

-no se usar la magia-

Spike:-tu no, el mismo MT tiene magia, trabaja así, mira-

Después de un tutorial más que explicito de Spike aprendí que esa cosa que parecía brazalete, tenia como una pequeña plataforma, donde en el centro aparecía 3 números, la hora, los minutos y por último los segundos, ... más parecía un reloj digital, sera útil.

-gracias tío-

Spike:-de nada men-

-oye-

Spike:-¿qué?-

-como anda tu negocio socio ¿eh?-

Spike:-pues, ... más tarde te cuento (e/./e)-

-jajajajajajaja, ok socio-

Se nota que Spike esta más templado de Rarity que cuerda de guitarra eléctrica de Chuck Focking Norris

Spike:-y tu, ¿como andas?-

-aparte de andar con mis pies, en el termino de relación, pues algo bien-

Spike:-Ahhhh-

-hablando de eso, ... ¿Twilight?-

Spike:-... en su cuarto, ¿por qué? ... ahhhhhhhh, con que tu también-

jajajajajajaja que gran puta

-jejejeje, no me tomes a mal, pero te equivocas, Celestia bino, ... y quiero hablar con su alumna-

Spike solo me mira como si hubiera descubierto una súper mentira

Spike:-... esta en su cuarto-

mejor lo calmo al chico

-gracias, no te preocupes, se lo que ocurrió-

dejo a Spike en la sala, y me dirijo al cuarto

-... conque-

Twilight volteo rápidamente para verme, y se asusta

-experimentos ¿eh?-

Twilight:-N-no, no es lo que pi-piensas yo- la interrumpo

-Shhhh, tranquila, no pasa nada, ... pero creo que no me tienes confianza, ... ¿por qué lo hiciste?, hubieras preguntado lo mismo cuando estaba ... sano-

Twilight:-... no serias sincero-

-eso se podría debatir, pero la intención bale ¿no?-

Twilight:-pero ...-

-ya bueno, ya esta echo, ahora que sabes algunas cosas personales que involuntariamente lo dije, es mi turno, ¿no crees?-

Twilight:-¡tienes el polvo!-

-nop-

Twilight:-... ¡entonces como puedes saber si digo la verdad o ¿no?!-

-fácil-

Twilight:-¿¡cómo!?-

-confío en ti, y te creeré todo lo que dices-

Twilight:-¿todo?, ... pero, ... ¡no tiene lógica!, ¡te engañe, te traicione!, ... ¡como puedes estar tan tranquilo y seguro que yo te diré la verdad!-

-... no se si lo dije o si tu me lo preguntaste, pero, ... de cierta forma te conozco, eres una per ... poni muy genial-

Twilight:-¿aun que sea ratona de biblioteca?-

-eso esta mal dicho, si tu por ser así te llaman ratón de biblioteca, yo seria el topo de la computación y política-

Twilight:-pero eso no ...-la interrumpo

-tiene nada que ver, si, lo se, pero la cosa es que confío en ti, para mi eres una genial amiga, y ahora dime, ¿qué me preguntaste y qué me pregunto Celestia?-

Twilight:-¿no ta amargaras?-

si, y te matare si me metiste una vara por el culo

-no linda-

Twilight:-es sobre ... eso-

estas borracha de nuevo verdad ¬_¬

-de ... ¿qué?-

Twilight:-no te hagas ... sobre esa noche-

... Aaaaahhhhhh, yaaaa recuerdo, ... joder

-bueno, si, es algo que me dejo perturbado-

Twilight:-¿perturbado?-

-oye, eres linda y genial, y linda, pero oye, soy humano, aparte, por favor, solo mírame, no soy nada atractivo, mi cara es un ... ahm ... no se, no soy atlético, en resumen, ¿en qué te atraigo?-

Twilight:-por ... no se, ... no me aburres-

-te lo digo de antemano, ... no se besar muy bien que digamos-

Twilight:-¿ah?¿(O.o)?, ... jajajajajajaja-

Es bueno verla sonreír, ... no espera, ... algo me dice que, ... sea lo que paso con Luna

-jajaja, es bueno verte sonreír, oye, para ser sincero tu también me gustas, pero no creo que, ... bueno yo la cagaría al final-

Twilight:-entonces ... no, ¿cierto? (u.u)-

-pero no dije que seamos más que amigos-

Twilight:-... a ¿qué te refieres con eso?-

-a esto-

la beso apasionadamente en su dulce boca, aunque siendo sinceros sabe a mora, ... joder, Luna sabe a uva y Twilight a mora, ... que genia ensalada harían con mi banana, ... no espera, eso es zoofilia, ... pero sonó genial jajajajajaja, rompimos el beso por la falta de aire

-y que dices linda, ¿quieres ser mi amiga ... con derecho?-

Twilight:-con ... derecho (o/./o)-

-si, ser amigos con actitud de pareja, que dices-

Twilight:-ser novios siendo amigos (-/./-)-

... no, creo que estas exagerando un poco

-ahm ... bueno-

Twilight:-si, suena interesante (n/./n)-

... dios mio, me dará un ataque de taquicardia y paro cerebral por mirar esa carita tan ... me muero

Twilight:-pero ... soy la única ¿no?-

... a laaaaaaa miiieeeerrda

-... si-

Twilight:-me engañas, y ¿así quieres que confié en ti?-

la puta, cague

-en realidad, el grado de amiga con derecho son dos-

Twilight:-¡lo sabía!-

si lo sabías por que mierda preguntaste ¬_¬

Twilight:-¡es perra de de Flu...!- la interrumpo

-eeee, ooo, tranqui linda, no dije el nombre, aparte, ¿por qué le dices así a tu amiga?-

Twilight:-... ahm ... pues ... es la más linda del grupo, ... junto con Rarity-

... jajajajajajajajaja, ok, Rarity si, pero Fluttershy es tímida, no linda, ... a no ser que acá el fetichismo sea común

-ok, pero creo, que no deberías de actuar así-

Twilight:-... entonces, ... ¿como se llama mi comadre?-

jajajajajajaja, se que de esta saldré echo mierda jajajajaja

-primero, dime, ¿qué quería Celestia de mi?-

Twilight:-saber si de verdad estas descuerdo de sacar a Discord de tu cuerpo, ¡y no cambies de tema, dime el dichoso nombre!-

a la SHIT, ya fue, ya cague, mierda, dios mio,me espera la tumba jajajajajajajaja, mierda, y no se de que me río jajajajaja

-se llama ... Luna-

Twilight:-¿Lu ... na?-

-ahm ... si-

Twilight:-... ¡¿COQUEASTE A LA PRINCESA?!-

-no, no, en realidad sucedió algo presido contigo y ...- me corta

Twilight:-¡¿Y DE SEGURO PREFIERES A ELLA?!-

-bueno, las quiero a las dos por igual, es más yo ...- me corta, ... otra vez

Twilight:-¡¿VETE A LA MIERDA?!-

whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaadaaaaaaaaa faq?!

-espera, creo que estas exagerando y ...- Twilight me da una pata ... muy fuerte en la cara, que me hace dar pasos atrás y ...hay carajo

\tercera persona\

Una clara tarde en Ponyville, tranquila como siempre, y como centro la casa-árbol de Twilight, ... pero de pronto ...

Twilight:-¡¿VETE A LA MIERDA?!-

/CRASH/

todos los que pasaban por hay miraron atentamente a la ventana del segundo piso rota de la casa-árbol-biblioteca, pero de pronto, sale cayendo John de la dichosa ventana.

/POWN/

Ponis:-Uhhhhhhh-

Potrilla:-eso le debió doler, callo de espaldas-

El dolor de John era insuperable, si no era mucho el dolor de la caída, se mataba de dolor por los vidrios rotos que le penetraban su espalda, haciendo salir hilos de sangre en el piso.

John:-hay, ... hay, ... creo que me rompí algo, ... no, ... creo que me corte algo, ... hay, ... joder-

Y de la ventana rota aparece una Twilight asustada.

Twilight:-O por Celestia, ¿estas bien?-

John:-me viste caer desde la ventana, ¿estas bien?, creo que es algo estúpido que preguntes eso-

John intenta levantarse

/Crack/

Todos los ponis se alejan por el ruido de sus huesos, John se tumba de nuevo al piso, haciendo que los vidrios le hagan cortes más profundos

John:-mierda, creo que me jodí el brazo-

/Crack/

John:-y mi pierna-

Twilight baja rápidamente de su casa-árbol, para ayudar a John

Twilight:-perdón, ... creo que exagere-

John:-nooo, ¿en serio?, yo creo que no-

Twilight:-ya, no te burles (¬/_/¬)-

John:-en serio, ... aunque me dolió, se que me quieres, y eso te agradezco-

Twilight no dudo dos beses, y le dio otra patada

/pown in the focking face/

Ya John desmayado por el duro golpe, llegan los médicos

Médico:-lo llevaremos al hospital, por Celestia, ¿qué le paso?, pobre chico-

Twilight:-nada, solo cúrelo-

El médico dedujo algo que era casi obvio, y sin esperar que Twilight le de el golpe de gracia a John en los herederos, se lo llevaron rápido, a donde sea, lejos de una rabiosa Twilight

No muy lejos de hay, se encontraba Luna, quien vio el acontecimiento.

Luna:-jajajaja, te mereces eso y mucho más, jajajaja, ... con que la señorita Twilight ¿eh?-

Luna arranca de un árbol una manzana con su magia

Luna:-me pregunto ... (muerde la manzana, mastica y traga) ... ¿quien lo ara mejor?-

Luna reacciono a su pregunta echa, la cual se ruborizo

Luna:-que tonterías (-/./-), mejor me doy prisa para llegar al Castillo y dar inicio a la noche-

Luna se teletransporta del lugar.

\John\

... todo esta blanco, ... ¿morí?

Discord:-lo dudo-

-hola men, que haciendo-

Discord:-nada, solo queriendo salir de acá-

-¿te aburriste verdad?-

Discord:-no mucho, pero planeas sacarme de aquí ¿no?-

-no te preocupes, ni bien me arranquen el tatuaje, yo me tirare a un lado junto con mi parte de mi cuerpo donde estas, ya que como me lo cortaron, no tendría el factor caos, lo lanzo a un acantilado y tu te teletransportas a mi mundo, ¿te parece?-

Discord:-... me parece buena idea, ... ¿cómo andas para obtener los cuatro elementos?-

-pues bien-

Discord:-recuerda, Luna y Twilight te dará el acceso total de los elementos, te darán la llave-

-si lo se carnal, bueno creo que conversaremos mucho en acá-

Discord:-¿así?, ¿por qué?-

-Twilight me mando al coma-

Discord:-jajajaja-

-jajajaja-

Y así paso el tiempo, hable con Discord de todo un poco, y se más, ya se como obtener los elementos, solo espero que funcione lo de Luna y Twilight XD

* * *

**Fiififififififinal de este jodido capítulo, ... y FINAL DE LA SAGA, esto es todo de Introducción, pronto porteare el Recuerdo, y de hay empezamos con la nueva saga.**

**EPIC MEGA ULTRA SÚPER BROOHOF IN THE HOLLY SHIT FOCKING PUTA PANTALLA**

**DALE A FAVORITOS POR QUE A TU HERMANA LE GUSTA, Y NO MÁS JODA, O SIGUEME DIRECTO AL PUTO INFIERNO**

**SE ME CUIDAN, SE ME BAÑAN Y SE ME FROTAN :if you know what i mean:**

**SOY JLC_AdN CHAU**


	12. Recuerdos Parte:1

**¿Lo viste?, ¿lo viste?, ¿lo viste?, ese fue la primera saga, y zas, y zas, y yo, y yo, continuare la historia y, y, y, ... pero meteré 'relleno', ..., no importa, yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeee, por que solo sera uno XD, ... por saga.**

**ESTE CAPÍTULO LLEGO GRACIAS A ... ALBERTO-¿quien es Alberto?-EL QUE TE DEJO EL CULO ABIERTO XD**

* * *

Capítulo 1: Amigos

Sin pensarlo paso creo como 1 semana o 2, ... pero me gusta el lugar, me pierdo fásilmente en que fecha estamos, pero gracias al ToM se que hora es, lastima que no tenga fecha, ... el tiempo limite que me dio Discord, ... o eso creo, esta corriendo, de las 7 semanas, solo queda 6, de las cuales, tengo que 'unir corazones', si, algo jodido, pero quien sabe, gracias a eso tendre poder, y como no sera magico, lo podre tener incluso en mi planeta natal, ... aun que creo que esta echo mierda, ... osea, explota un reactor nuclear, fui 'teletransportado' acá, aun que pienso que mori y estos son mis 0.0000000000000000000000002345 6787654321345678987654321234 567876543 mini segundos antes de morir por la exploción o por la radiación, ..., mejor dejemos lo hay, ...

-como dicen, la felicidad se da gracias a la ignorancia-

-pero que fue, ¿a quien uniré?-

Me encuentro en la ... ahm ... 'sala' de la casa de Twilight, bueno, en realidad, hay libros, un tapete, una mesa, y la puerta de entrada, ... sinceramente no se donde carajos estoy, ya que esta es una jodida casa de árbol, o árbol-casa, o ... JODER.

Lo que sea, Twilight tenia que ver a Fluttershy, no se para que, Spike se fue donde su negocio, ...

-¡EURECA!-

-CLAAAARO, SPIKE-

Qué wuebon que fui, claaaaaro, Spike y Rarity, ellos me dropearan de seguro el elemento viento o, ... creo que agua.

Mejor salgo a pasear y ver a quienes unir para tener poder, ... jodido Discord.

Los pobladores me miran como si fuere bicho raro, pero gracias a las influencias de las chicas, y una que otra escena que tuve por aquí, ya me conocen o algo así, pero la cosa es que no me quieren mucho por así decirlo.

Caminando, y caminando, ... que nostálgico, antes que empezara la guerra civil o la revolución, me gustaba pasear solo, por toda la Avenida La Cultura, o bien iba solo, o con Luis, ... hablando de él, ¿que sera de él?, espero que logre lo que quería, ... aunque beber 50 tipos de cerveza ..., creo que es mucho, pero es Luis, seguro que lo hace, jajajaja, ... espero que este bien.

Me voy alejando de la villa, ... veo a dos ancianos conversar, ... otra vez, ... me invade la nostalgia, ... me gustaba tener conversaciones, como temas elegía religión, filosofía o política, ... aunque metía juegos y otras mamadas, ... pero como siempre, abría el debate solo, ... o si no, me encontraba con Fredy y hablábamos, en especial de filosofía, jajajaja, era filosofo, por lo tanto me hacia bulling por cada comentario idiota o irrelevante al tema, ... pero igual lo pasábamos genial, ... aunque nos miraban con la cara 'están locos' o 'que bestia, como filosofan', jajajaja, ... también espero que este bien.

Estoy ya por las tierras de Applejack, Suit Apple Acres, ... creo que era así, ... veo a las tres niñitas, ... Appleblum, Suitiebelle, y Sckootalo, ... dios mio, que nombres, no me acuerdo muy bien, mejor las llamare como, Applered, por tener el 'pelo' rojo, Suitiecrazy, por que me dicen que mete la pata un culo, y Skcootdo, ... por dodo jajajajaja, pegaso que no vuela, ... BULLING, jajaja, ... mirarlas también me hacen recordar las raras pero épicas reuniones de Luis, Fredy y yo, ... aún me recuerdo, ... jejejeje, los tres haciendo wuebadas, ... lástima que la guerra nos separo, ... Luis emigro a U.E.(Unión Europea), ... mientras que Fredy a N.A.U.(Naciones Árabes Unidas), mientras que yo me que de en allá, ... no me arrepiento, ... así seria justo, cada uno por su lado, ... espero que estas pequeñas no se separen.

El la granja solo están Big Mac, la abuela y las chibolas, ... sigo sin encontrar una pareja, ... aparte de Spike y Rarity, ... a no, ... alla estan, ... ¿se qué hablan?, ... me acerco un poco, solo para oírlas

Dash:-sera genial-

Pinkie:-¡VEN!, es una buena IDEA-

Rarity:-un poco de aire fresco no nos afectara mucho ¿no?-

Applejack:-Decidido entonces-

Fluttershy:-¿po-podemos traer a otros a-amigos?-

Twilight:-¡claro!, ¡yo invitare a Spike!-

Rarity:-Oh querida disculpa, Spike me escucho cuando me puse a planear la salida y me propuso que el seria mi acompañante-

Twilight:-Oh ..., ..., ..., no importa, yo invitare a John-

Osea ..., ..., la muy importante me utiliza como plan de contención

Fluttershy:-... Applejack-

Applejack:-si lindura?-

Fluttershy:-¿puedo invitar a tu hermano?-

Applejack:-jajajajaja, si puedes sacarle sus 4 patas de la granja-

Dash:-y tú Applejack, ¿a quién invitaras?-

Applejack:-pues a nadie, ... o asemos dueto, ¿qué dices?-

Dash:-me gusta la idea-

Pinkie:-yo vendré con Harl, ¡sera divertido!-

Twilight:-bueno, entonces mañana a las 9 ¿OK?-

Todas:-CLARO-

Todas se están separando, supongo que planearon mi muerte, para que sea lenta y dolorosa, ... ¿qué?, fuera de mamadas, están planeando una salida, quien save, quizas me divierta, ... pero primero, ... a tirar culo a la casa y disimular que hago importante, .., muy dificil, algo se me ocurrira el camino XD

* * *

**Corto ¿no?, pues es un intermedio de sagas, jodido, corto, pero tiene algo de influencia, y no se preocupen, que vengo recargado para la próxima saga**

**Cuídense, no hagan cosas malas, ... si se lo amerita, y traten de pasarlo de puta madre, quizás te mueres mañana X_X**

**Soy JLC_AdN CHAU**


	13. Catalizador Parte:1

**PEQUEÑOS!, e aquí, la nueva saga, lo sabrán por el sumary o por la barrita de capítulos, les tengo una sorpresa, sin más, que empiece.**

* * *

Capítulo 1: Inicio del cambio

* * *

Llego a la casa ..., bueno, lo digo así por que se me acojona decir casa-árbol, toco la puerta

/tokc, tokc, tokc/

Spike:-YA VA!, ¡no rompan la puerta!-

no jodas y abre cabrón

Spike:-¿John?, oye, ¡casi rompes la puerta!-

-eso ya no importa, sobre cualquier cosa, yo estuve en acá, todo el día, ¿haciendo qué?, meditando-

Spike:-pero...- le interrumpo

-sin peros, por favor, y te saco una cita con Rarity, y te ayudo en tu negocio-

Spike:-echo-

Entro a lo like a boss, me coloco en casi un rincón de la casa, y me pongo en posición Seisa**(N.A.:¿no lo sabes?, googlea :D)**, y me pongo a meditar,

...

...

...

mierda -.-

\30 minutos después\

...

ya ... me duele mis piernas, mejor me concentro en serio

Discord:-Me sorprende que un humano casi sin conocimiento de meditación, logre llegar asta aquí en solo media hora-

-¿Discord?, ...(veo a todos los lados), a vaya, llegue-

Discord:-¿problemas?-

-si-

Discord:-¿cual?-

-tú-

Discord:-¿yo?-

-si, ... se sincero, eso de poder controlar los 4 elementos es mentira verdad-

Discord:-50, 50-

-... ¿hay algo que sea al 100%?-

Discord:-decídete muchacho-

-es que ... eres el dios de la discordia, uno no se fiaría por tu título-

Discordia:-pues te demoraste-

-era obvio también por partes, ... osea, juntar amorosamente, y que estos me dropearian gemas, juntarlas con las llaves que me daría Twilight y Luna, ... y que luego se transformaría en galleta, ... osea, ¡no mames!-

Discord:-en realidad para mi fue interesante tratar de darte poder-

-¿'tratar'?, y ¿lo de ser anti-magia?-

Discord:-eso fue por que fue parte de la seguridad de mi ser, eres inmune a la magia por mi, te recuperas rápido por mi, tienes el factor caos por mi-

-entonces, sales o te boto, chau factor caos-

Discord:-a no ser que bebas mi sangre-

-y como carajos voy a hacer eso-

Discord:-por lo que vi y experimente, si lo bebes, te conviertes en monstruo, si YO te lo doy mi sangre, cambias según tus emociones-

-¿te refieres a Luna?-

Discord:-si, a ella le 'di' mi sangre-

-las manticoras, los lobos de madera, todos los demás, ... la bebieron ¿no?-

Discord:-si-

-... solo me dijiste que le diste, ... pero, ... ¿como lo diste?-

Discord:-agarre parte de mi sangre, se convirtió en una navaja, y se la incruste en el cuerpo-

-... órale-

mierda ... que sádico

Discord:-¿ya te decidiste?-

-... ¿todo?-

Discord:-¡NO!, ¡idiota!, ... no es posible-

... ok

-... bueno, ... haber dame tu sangre-

Discord:-veo que tienes sed de poder-

-una pregunta, ... ¿ese cambio sera permanente?, osea, si me voy de este mundo, podre utilizar lo que me da tu sangre-

Discord:-si, y manejable, ... lastima que Luna sea muy asediada por su hermana, ... ella tiene un enorme poder, pero como sucumbió ante los celos de Celestia ..., ... me atrevo a decir que es la contra del elemento magia de la armonía-

-¿Twilight?-

Discord:-si-

o vaya, ... me gustaría ver una pelea entre ellas, ... seria genial XD

-pues, ... que esperamos, dame tu sangre-

Discord:-no puedo-

-¿por qué?-

HIJO DE PUTA

Discord:-aun no puedo salir de tu cuerpo, ... en realidad no puedo, ... pero cuando TU te arrancaras el tatuaje que tienes en la espalda, te daré una dura puñalada, en ese momento te 'daré' mi sangre-

mierda ... que miedo

-bueno, para mi normal, ... ¿cuando?-

Discord:-(¬_¬), ... cuando salga de acá-

-¿seguro?-

Discord:-es un aproximado, recuerda, Celestia te ayudara a sacarte el tatuaje, en ese momento sera-

-... y ¿que hago mientras tanto?-

Discord:-ayuda que sean felices, ... eso es todo-

WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAT

-¿qué?-

Discord:-lo que oyes, ... a ti no te gusta las escenas románticas, sera buena idea que TU crearas escenas románticas-

QUE CHUCHA!?

-estas de pedo, ¿verdad?-

Discord:-no, es un inicio de tu tortura, jajajajajaja-

-pinche pendejo, wuebon, hijo de puta-

Discord:-... oye, ... ¿no te duele?-

-¿qué?-

Discord:-tus piernas-

Qué?, esta wuebon ... mierda, ... siento un hormigueo, ... después aun ardor, ... MIERDA LA POSCICION

\tercera persona\

Twilight entra a la casa, lo primero que ve, es a Spike ordenando la biblioteca, ... pero al observar a John, hace que se quede ... un poco ... aturdida.

Twilight:-Spike, ... hola, ... ¿qué esta haciendo John?-

Spike:-hola, ... no tengo la menor idea, a estado así desde esta mañana-

Twilight:-¿si?, ... bueno después le diré ...- antes de que Twilight terminara John despierta en la rara posición según Twilight, dando un pequeño grito ahogado

John:-ahhrggggg-

John poco a poco empieza a 'reaccionar', pero tras el largo tiempo de meditación en posición Seisa, hizo que sus piernas se adormecieran, de tal grado en no responder a las ordenes del cerebro.

Twilight:-John, ... ¿estas bien?-

John reacciona brusco, dándole en conclusión un fuerte dolor.

John:-no, ... aaaaa, joder, no lo estoy, ... mis, ... mis piernas no reaccionan-

Twilight:-O por Celestia, ¿que te paso?-

John se revolcaba en el piso buscando calmar el dolor de sus piernas.

John:-meditación, ... solo eso, (voz forzosa)por dios como duele-

Twilight:-si savias que dolía, ¿por qué insistes?-

John:-mi querida Twilight, (calambre) aaaahhrrggg, para lograr algo, tienes que sacrificar algo, (otro calambre) uuuuu joder-

Twilight:-¿esa es la idea de un humano?-

John:-no, solo es usada en ocasiones, ... ya esta, ya no duele-

John intento levantarse, pero al tratar de avanzar le vino otro dolor en sus piernas

John:-dios mio, ... aun están acalambradas-

Twilight:-¿por qué no descansas en la cama?-

John:-por que no puedo ir al cuarto-

Twilight:-oh, cierto-

Por fin, las piernas de John responden.

John:-wow, eso fue genial, aunque doloroso-

Twilight:-eso es bueno, ..., este, ... John, ... ¿puedo preguntarte algo?-

John:-o si, claro, dime-

\John\

Twilight estaba nerviosa, como una gelatina sacada de un molde, ... se le ve tierna

Twilight:-tienes tiempo mañana?-

-... si-

Twilight:-uff, que bueno-

¿para qué o por qué?

-¿algún evento?-

Twilight:-si, las chicas planearon para salir mañana al campo, para relajarnos-

-huuuy, que bonito-

Twilight:-si, ... pero tenemos que invitar a otro amigo-

-aaa mira, para hacer mancha-

Twilight:-mancha?-

-osea, para ser hartos, ser un grupo-

Twilight:-ahm ..., si, eso, todas traerán a un compañero, ya que Spike ira con Rarity, yo iré contigo-

¡NO ME DIGAS!

-a mira, ... pero, ... eso sonó, como si yo fuera tu plan de escape-

Twilight:-a bueno, ..., yooo, ..., jejejejeje-

sera pues, siempre de velero**(N.A.: Si estuviste una vez en la FirendZone de una chica comprenderás el significado)**

-ya, ... tranquila, ... por si acaso, de acá dos días me regreso a la granja de AppleJack-

Twilight:-¿!QUÉ¡?-

wow, ... reacciono feo

-wow-

Twilight:-... ¿por qué?-

no se, creo que estar aquí por bastante tiempo ya acojona

-tengo que hacer un poco de ejercicios, si no entreno mi cuerpo estará dando pena, ... más de lo que ya da-

Twilight:-Ohh, ... bueno (u.u)-

Dios mio, me duele ver así, ... vamos John, ten huevos concha su mare

-perdón Twilight-

Twilight:-¿de qué?-

respire tus tangas , jajajajajajajaja que mamadas

-por irme así, me gustaría darte algo como agradecimiento, aparte, ya paso 2 semanas, y creo que Applejack le gustara darme trabajo ... mucho trabajo-

**EPIC FLASH BACK**

_Intento ir donde Applejack a comer como los dioses mandan, ... pero mis piernas ya no dan para mas y me caigo al piso, ... o dios mio, quiero ir a comer, ... me vale verga, me arrastro en el piso, ... puedo ver cables puntiagudos encima mio, los paso, lanzo una granada a mi derecha, esta explota, sigo avanzando, hay fuego cruzado, agarro una AK-47 y disparo a mis costados, ... ya no puedo, me hacen añicos, ... o por dios ... no llegare, ... pero NO, sigo avanzando y cojo una radio._

**EPIC END FLASH BACK**

Twilight:-si, es cierto, ... y ¿si te doy trabajo en la biblioteca?-

mieeeeerda, esto es una biblioteca?, ... no wuebon, ¿y los libros?, pensé que era adicta a los libros, GILIPOLLAS

-estaría agradecido, pero se honesta, ¿qué trabajo me darías?, todo lo hace Spike-

Twilight:-...-

CARAJO, ... no me gusta verla así csm!(csm=concha su madre(insulto o situación, jerga peruana))

-Twilight, eres mi amiga "con derecho a folle", y eres genial, siempre cuenta con migo para los dias que no tengas nada que hacer, así matamos el tiempo los dos-

Twilight:-¡genial!, ... ¿eso no seria una cita? ¿(O/_/o)?-

-no, no, no, una salida de amigos, a ver si también hacemos otras cosas, como deportes-

Twilight:-no soy buena en los deportes-

mierda (^_^)

-o contarnos historias, así aprendes más de mi mundo y yo del tuyo-

Twilight:-me parece genial!-

-cerrao-

Twilight:-¿Hu?-

-tenemos el acuerdo-

Twilight:-tu y tus nuevas palabras-

-nunca es viejo para aprender-

me acerco a Twilight para acariciar su cabello ... o crin o ... mejor cabello, pero Twilight rompe con la situación

Twilight:-¿me estas llamando vieja? ¿(Ò_Ó)?-

MIERDA :D

-... en realidad me dirigía a mi mismo, pero ya si ves de esa manera, me alagas, ... aun soy joven-

Twilight:-OYE!-

me encanta cuando se enoja

-jajajajajajaja, te ves bien cuando te enojas-

...

...

...

MIERDA :D, YA CAGUE PA DENTRO XD

-bueno, ... yooo, me voy a dormir en el sofá, buenas noches-

me lanzo al sofá, y utilizo la alfombra como frazada y aquí no paso nada

-zzzzzzzzzzzzzz-

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

* * *

**Fifififififinaaaaaal de esta primera entrega, perdón por no actualizar a tiempo.**

**La sorpresa, ... si sorpresa, no a la Sor Presa XD, pues, como que se me va la imaginación, ... si lo se, meter furry o clop no fue buena idea, así que, creare otra XD, pero no se preocupen, que también actualizare esta, sin más, pequeño Spolier, solo titulo**

**LUKY OF DESTYNI: ANOTHER HISTORI(Espaninglish Edition)**

**Soy JLC_AdN chau XD **


	14. Catalizador Pt:2

**Si lees esto primero, en buena hora, si no, pues, te haz saltado un capítulo, si, este re-emplaza a la publicación que di a mis otros 3 proyectos, sin nada más, lean este capítulo, que se que les agradara XD.**

* * *

Capítulo 2: Spike

Bueno, ... otra vez aquí

-no es por malo, ..., pero ya me esta incomodando esto-

Discord:-ni que lo digas-

no podría creerlo

-tan cerca-

Discord:-nuca sabes que puede pasar-

estoy acorralado

-por favor no lo hagas-

Discord:-no te preocupes, entrare lento-

dios mio

-detente, ..., no-

no lo puedo evitar

Discord:-¡JAKE-MATE!-

¡LA PUTA MADRE!

-¡mierda!, la reconchasumare, hijo de puta-

Discord:-jajajajajajajajajajajajaja-

puta madre, ya es la partida número 25 en la que pierdo

-otra mierda, esta vez si ganare-

Discord:-eso ya lo dijiste 25 veces-

-joder-

Discord:-jajajaja, no te das por vencido ¿no?-

-nunca csm, ¡NUNCA!, ¡OTRA!-

Discord:-Hay, ya cállate, mira, ya es hora de que te vayas; recuerda, tienes que formar el amor-

-¡PINCHE CULERO!-

...

...

...

Siempre he sido malo con el ajedrez, ... hasta Luis me ganaba, ptm (ptm = puta madre)

Después de ser humillado, despierto en el sofá de Twilight, miro a ToM, ... aunque en realidad es MT, me gusta más decirle ToM.

-... csm, son las 10 p.m., ..., ¿por qué carajos me levante a esta hora?-

pero todo cabía en la perfección

-Ahh ... claro, Discord, ... y que me dormí en plena tarde XD-

*Flasback*

-bueno, me voy a dormir-

Jalo la alfombra, me la pongo como frazada y me hecho a dormir.

-buenas noches-

*End*

Me levanté pesadamente, fui al baño y, aunque la mamada era pequeña, cumplía con la función de limpieza esencial de mi cuerpo.

-los wuebines son lo primero XD-

\20 minutos después\

Ya que el agua es valiosa, me lavé los dientes a la vez que me bañaba, ... ¿con qué me lavé?, increíblemente en este mundo existe jabón, shampo y la pasta de dientes, ... lo malo es su cepillo de dientes, utilice mi dedo y uña para limpiarme el puto hocico XD.

Me rasque los huevos y después me tiré una paja a lo flash, ya que cuando miré a ToM, ya eran las 12 a.m., ... y me fui a lavar la mano ... derecha :forever alone:.

Ya eran las 12:05 a.m, y hoy es el día en el que intentaré, "puto Discord csm", unir a Spike y a Rarity, ... pero me divierte la idea de que Spike y Rarity tengan un hijo, ... seria alucinante, un poni con poder de un dragón, ... aunque no sea lo más estético, acojonaría a cualquier especie, más aun si controla magia, sería la primera especie en controlar la magia alquimista de fuego, ... ok mucho vuelo, a lo que iba, ... pero no se si Spike estaría despierto a estas horas.

/Tock ... tock, tock, tock/

Yo se que estas despierto culero.

Spike:-(abriendo su puerta de su cuarto) ¿quien?-

-(imitando voz de Rarity) Soy Rarity, y vine para que me folles como Celestia manda-

Spike:-(abriendo la puerta), John, ... eres todo un pendejo- me cagó XD.

-jajajajajaja-

Spike:-pinche pendejo culero-

-ya pendejo, tampoco es para que te amargues, ... Eh venido para ayudarte en tu relación-

Spike:-...-

-¿qué?, soy buena persona-

Spike:-no te creo-

-¿entonces por que carajos estaría aquí?-

Spike:-por joda?-

no me cree, ... no le culpo

-lo digo en serio Spike (me siento en su cama) yo te puedo ayudar-

Spike:-(cierra la puerta y se apoya en ella con los brazos cruzados) ¿como?-

-es fácil, ... pero para quedar seguro, respóndeme algunas preguntas, (me paro), ¿ella te trató de forma cariñosa?-

Spike:-si(sigue en la misma posición)-

-cuando te pide ayuda, ¿tu pides premio?-

Spike:-no(permanece igual)-

-ok, cuando le regalas algo o le haces algún favor, ¿ella que hace ?-

Spike:-pues un abrazo o un beso en la mejilla-

-la ultima, ¿tuvieron un encuentro cercano?-

Spike:-(sigue igual, pero sus manos se ponen en la barbilla, como quien trata de recordar)-

-...-

Spike:-(vuelve a la posición anterior) no-

-lo siento Spike-

Spike:-(este se para)¿por qué lo dices?-

-estas ... en ... el ...-

Spike tenia una cara de asustado, ajajajajaja, cara épica.

-friendzone-

Spike:-y, ... ¿eso no es bueno?-

-¡no wey no!, eso es malo, si estas en esa zona, hay una probabilidad de que no sea tu pareja-

Spike:-¡NOOOO!-

Tapo su boca para que ya no grite, despertará a Twilight

-lo se, pero no grites, Twilight se despertará-

Spike:-(quita mi mano de su boca), ¿¡entonces que hago!?, ... hablando de eso, ¿por qué estas despierto y por qué viniste a mi cuarto?-

-ya dormí en la tarde y tengo un sexo sentido, tranquilo, yo tengo la solución a tu problema, ... un plan-

Spike:-¿en serio?, ... cambias la conversación-

-te lo juro por mi huevo derecho, saldrás tu(me señalo), yo(le señalo), ellas(señalo a los dos), y nosotros(señalando a afuera)-

Spike:-no te entendí, ni mierda-

-tranquilo, que sho se lo que nesesitás volúdo-

Spike:-y ... ¿ese asentó?-

-pues es de un argentino, son los mas gaucheros-

Spike:-...-

-osea, los más cacheros-

Spiek:-...-

-ya, ... los que tienen sexo duro y parejo a cada rato-

Spike:-Ahhhhh-

-ok, al plan, primero lo primero, imagina que ... (agarro una almohada) ... ella es Rarity-

Spike se me queda viendo con una ceja levantada.

Spike:-... ok ...(agarra la almohada)-

-listo, ahora dile, ... tus sentimientos, ... o como le dirías tus sentimientos-

Spike:-... ok-

Parece que Spike se esta esmerando, por que se arrodilló ante la almohada.

Spike:-primero, ... me imagino que estamos en un lugar lujoso, ella lleva un hermoso vestido de color azul con encajes plateados, y yo visto de un elegante chalet-

...

no tengo ni la menor misera recóndita puta idea ... de que carajos está hablando, pero lo dejaré explayarse, es como un niño en navidad, ..., dios, me siento viejo.

Spike:-luego, ... tomo su casco derecho, y mirando a sus hermosos ojos, me declaro-

interesante, que diccionario se manda Spike

Spike:-Oh Rarity, ...-

me aburrí solo escucho bla, bla, bla, aunque suena bonito, me aburre, creo que a Rarity si le va a gustar, con semejante diccionario y gran nivel de léxico, se asemeja a un terra-teniente o a un Señor Feudal antiguo, pero eh aquí el inconveniente, el lugar sera en un bosque, valle o páramo, algo que es muy diferente a un lugar lujoso, ... pero también está la gran capacidad de Spike, siendo un dragón, fácil se la lleva al cielo, ... aunque no tiene alas, ... se malogro esa opción, ... en lo que puedo ayudar es en el lugar, como será un lugar exterior, aprovecharé la naturaleza, que sea en un mar de flores, ... es lo único, ... a no ser ...

-Spike (le interrumpo su declaración ficticia a la Rari-almohada), me parece genial, pero por tu mala suerte, tu declaración sería, en este caso, en el exterior-

Spike razona con lo que le digo.

Spike:-rayos, ... se me olvido-

-no hay problem, ¿sabes si por el lugar donde sera la reunión existe un floral?-

Spike:-si, pero esta un poco lejos-

-distancia promedio-

Spike:-150 metros-

... no es mucho ni poco, ..., chucha, existe el metro XD, bueno o la medida en metros :s

-te ayudare que este a 50 metros-

Spike:-¿en serio?-

-si, pero ese no es el problema-

Spike:-¿a no?-

-nop, ... has pensado, ... en tener sexo, ... ¿con Rarity?-

Spike se ruborizó, estaba claro que si se lo imagino, pero le daba vergüenza decirlo.

Spike:-s...si-

-tranquilo, te daré uno que otro consejo-

Spike:-¿si?-

-si, ... pásame esa ... (chucha, existe la regla :D) regla-

Spike:-ok- tomó la regla

-ahora, saca toda tu lengua-

Spike me hace caso, ...

...

o mierda

-¡wow!, ... 14 cm de largo-

Spike:-(guarda su lengua), ¿es malo?-

no amigo, no

-... Spike, eso que tu tienes es algo aterrador-

Spike:-¡¿aterrador?!-

-asi es, podrías darle satisfacción hasta a la mismísima Celestia-

Spike se queda mirando su boca, ... y no es para menos, tiene lo que yo quiero, una lengua larga, ... ya saben para que :if you know what i mean:

-Spike, ... déjame ser tu maestro ... en la "Lengua Tornado"-

Spike:-¿lengua tornado?-

-a si es mi pequeño aprendiz-

-..., creo que tus instintos te guiaran, ... pero te tengo que enseñar si o si, lo de la lengua-

Spike:-espero que sirva-

-claro que sirve, ... me lo agradecerás después, ... para la primera lección trae una taza-

Spike:-¿una taza?-

-solo tráelo wuebon!-

\45 minutos de sabiduría después\

-Recuerda, no es 100% exacto, tienes tu mismo que improvisar las situaciones o movimientos, ... pero eso, ya lo dejo como criterio tuyo-

Spike:-esta bien maestro-

-Spike, ... ten cuidado, lo que te estoy dando, no solo es un truco sexual, ... es una herramienta de amor y satisfacción, tanto para ti, como para tu pareja, ... úsalo con responsabilidad-

Spike:-si señor (saludo militar)-

-y tambien, ... no creo que pueda llevar todas las flores-

Spike:-ya lo savia (¬_¬)-

-tranquilo, creo que un paisaje de campo no esta tan mal, pero lo peor es que ... no convence tu declaración-

Spike:-¿como qué no convence?-

-es cierto que a Rarity le gusta las cosas de la alta sociedad ... pero-

Spike:-pero-

-pero es mujer-

Spike:-¿y?-

puta madre, este wuebon no me entiende

-por ende, si no eres un poco más rudo, ella te botara como si fueras una mosca-

Spike:-¡demonios!, ¿qué hago?-

-nada, deja que tus instintos te guíen-

Spike:-¡solo dices eso!-

-si ella no te quiere como eres, pues no vale la pena, lo que digo es que solo te muestres más seguro de lo que eres, no que cambies, si cambias no sera ni bueno ni malo, solo ... cambiaras y ya, no me importa si te vuelves todo un malote, o te vuelves todo un afeminado, te di una herramienta, mas no intenté cambiarte-

Spike se queda pensando, ... está madurando ... no ... más que eso ... esta tocando la realidad

-hasta luego Spike, perdón por no dar mucho, pero para mi, te di todo, suerte-

Ya eran como las 3:15 a.m., dejé a Spike para que piense solo, ... descansaré un poco para tratar de, ... mieeerda, ya se me fue el sueño.

Me fuí otra vez hacia el sofá, me eché y no pasaba ni mierda.

-que aburrido ... espera-

pero como rayo se me cruzó por la mente lo de la tarde de ayer.

-puuuta madre, bueno ... tranquilo-

Recordé que tenía que ir, salí a fuera, encontré a Caterina tapada, agarre la manta y la destapé.

-veo que te estas aburriendo-

tenia polvo, no me costo mucho limpiarla, entré para recoger mis cosas.

-bueno, hoy es mi último día en la biblioteca, mejor será que recoja todas mis cosas-

primero fué Mimi y Minnie, no encontré los cartuchos, creo que los dejé en la granja, salí afuera, amarré a Mimi y a Minnie fuertemente a Caterina, entré de nuevo, busqué por todos lados, solo encontré mi pistola, nada más, aparte de ropa, no se donde quedó Victor, cargué todo en Caterina, estaba lista, hoy en la tarde iríamos a la granja de Applejack, necesito sacar musculos, estoy vago ultimada-mente; también para alejarme de Twilight, es tan linda y tierna que tengo ganas de violarla, ... pero es poni, y ni cagando violaré a una poni, ... si tan solo ... jajajajajajaja naaaaaa, salgo a fuera otra vez, chequeo que haya suficiente combustible, ... hablando de eso, tengo que encontrar gasolina, o Caterina será inservible, ... sería una lastima tirarla, pero bueno, ... ya me las arreglaré, tampoco se donde carajos dejé mi lap, mi ipod, ojalá este en la granja, ... uff ya son las 5:45 a.m., vaya, en acá igual se va el tiempo, mejor me echo a descansar un poco, regreso dentro de la biblioteca, me echo en el sofá y descanso, ... zzzzzz

\7:30 a.m.\

Ohhhh, que bien, ..., joder, que vago, abro mis ojos, no hay nadie por la sala, ... escucho voces provenientes de la sala, ... son las 7, dormiré hasta las 8.

\8:13\

..., miro a ToM y ..., mierda, me pasé, me levanto al fast, voy a la cocina, y le Twilight y le Spike salvajes aparecen

-hola chicos, buenos días-

Twilight:-hola- ... dios, que frío

Spike:-... hola-

-¿por qué ese ánimo?, vamos, son jóvenes, disfruten la vida, vive la vida y no dejes que la vida te viva- feel like a Susi Dias XD, pero Spike me jala a su costado, y me habla en mi oreja, como susurrando.

Spike:-¡idiota!, le dijiste que hoy te ibas, ella te quiere, y ¿¡quieres que ella actúe normal!?-

-... supongo-

Spike se da un facepalm en toda su cara, jejeje, pero que cosas, me alejo de Spike y hablo normal

-bueno, fue grata mi estancia acá chicos, ojalá me quede más tiempo, pero, no puedo abusar de su gentileza, es algo que no puedo hacer, les visitare a menudo, tendré mis escapadas del trabajo jejejeje-

Twilight:-¿lo prometes?-

-por mi ..., por mi papá-

Twilight:-esta bien-

Twilight recupera en algo su entusiasmo, ... me da tristeza, pero bueno, a irme, ... pero antes.

-Twilight, linda, un favorsote-

Twilight:-¿hum? ¿cual?-

-¿sabes si hay un echizo para ... ahm ... no se ... para duplicar ... cosas?-

Twilight:-... no te entiendo-

joder, ... ¿como se lo digo? ..., ¡claro!

-ven-

hago que Twilight me siguiera, la llevo donde esta Caterina, saco el tanque de gasolina con cuidado, por que no quiero que apesten o se quemen.

-este liquido se llama gasolina, sin el, Caterina no funciona, no creo que acá exista la gasolina, pero no se si sabes de un hechizo para duplicar sustancias-

Twilight:-... creo que con un hechizo de aumento funcione, ... Spike, trae agua-

Spike:-claro-

Spike se va, ... hablando del enano, ... haaaa claro, ... ¡chucha!

-Twilight, Spike no tiene que acercarse-

Twilight:-¿por qué?-

-la gasolina es extremadamente inflamable, en conclución, si Spike estornuda fuego, chaú mundo, esta galonera se convertirá en una bomba-

Twilight:-..., ooook-

Spike aparece con ... un barril de agua?, jajajaja, no me jodas que ara el milagro de convertir el agua en vino jajajaja XD

Spike:-aquí está-

Twilight:-bien, gracias, ahora aléjate-

Spike:-¿¡por qué!?-

-la gasolina es inflamable, un estornudo tuyo y nos quemamos-

Spike:-... oh-

Twilight:-bien quiero que eches todo ese líquido junto con el agua-

¿¡QUÉ!?, ... perdón, pero, ¡la cagarás!

-... bueno, por si acaso, solo la mitad, ¿esta bien?-

Twilight:-... ahm ... si-

echo la mitad que me quedaba de gasolina, la otra mitad la guardo dentro de Caterina, ... espero que se convine bien.

Twilight:-bueno, aquí vamos-

Twilight empezó a acumular magia en su cuerno, este brillaba más y más, llegó a un punto que era cegador, cuando terminó, vi a Twilight en el piso

-joder, estas bien?, "veo que está en el piso agonizando, ¿estas bien? Es una pregunta estúpida no crees jajajajaja", vamos, recupera el aliento-

Twilight se levanta poco a poco

Twilight:-si ... si estoy bien, ... solo cansada, ... ¿funcionó?-

-que cosa? ... Aaahhhhh, no se, lo probaré-

llamo a Spike para que apoye a Twilight, yo saco otra vez la galonera de Caterina, hago que por un momento me quede con Twilight y que Spike vaya por una cantimplora, cuando la trae, cambiamos posiciones, la poca gasolina que tenía en la galonera la guardé en la cantimplora, y lo que había en el barril lo vertí en la galonera, ... espero que funcione.

-bueno, ... uff, ya está, ahora, que funcione-

Me subo a Caterina, ... hago mi primer intento

/mbrbrbrbbrbrbrbrrrrrrrrrr.../

nada, ... mi segundo intento.

/mbrkmmbrkmbrkmbrkmbrk.../

sigue igual, ... la tercera es la vencida.

/mbrbrbmbrbrbmmmmbrbrbrbrrrrr rrrrkkkkkkkkkkkkkack/

Mierda, algo se rompío, puta madre, me bajo de Caterina y chequeo al motor, ... no tengo las herramientas para inspeccionar el motor, pero por el sonido desgarrador, se que algo se rompió.

-malas noticias, se rompió el motor, creo ... que Caterina ya no sirve-

Twilight:-déjamelo a mi-

Twilight se para a duras penas, ya no lo soportará más

-no Twilight, ya fue-

Twilight:-yo, no, me, doy ... por, ... ¡vencida!-

Twilight hizo brillar de nuevo su cuerno, puedo ver una aurora morada al rededor de Caterina, creo que es la magia de Twilight

Twilight:-listo, vez!, no fue tan ...-

Twilight se desmaya, voy corriendo hacia ella, Spike igual

-tonta!, no debiste hacerlo!-

Spike:-si Twilight!-

Twilight:-chicos, ... tranquilos, todo se puede-

... dios que frase

Twilight:-John, ... prueba otra vez-

-pero- me corta

Twilight:-¡intenta otra vez!-

... wow, nunca tocar los cojones de Twilight, ... y eso que no tiene, voy donde Caterina, intento una vez más

/brbrbrbbrbrbrbrbrbrbbrbrbrrr rrr/

... mierda, nada

/rrrrrrrrrkrkrkrkrkkrkrkrkkra ckrackkrack/

a la mierda, lo estoy cagando, ... pero algo me dice que

/rrrkrackrackkrackrackrackkrk rrkrkrkrrrrrrrrbbrbrbrbtrtrt rtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtrt/

SEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEe

-wow!, sí!, funciona, ronronea al igual que un gatito-

Tqilight:-vez!, solo es cuestión de ... intentarlo-

-Twilight!-

Twilight:-estoy bien, descanso un poco y estoy como nueva-

Es tierna, ... no se que hacer, me gustaría tener un congelador, ... para guardar mi corazón, ... me molesta mucho.

**(N.A.: Escuchen como fondo "Congelado-Pignoise")**

-bueno, descansa, yo ya me estoy retirando, muchas gracias, ... a los dos-

Twilight:-¡espera!-

estaba a punto de acelerar, pero me detengo

-que pasa?-

Twilight:-... hoy, ... a las 4 p.m., en mi casa, para ir de paseo con las demas-

-es un echo, primero te recogeré acá, estaré a las 3:30, descansa-

me despido de Spike con señales y acelero, ... esto se me va de las manos, JODER, tengo ganas de pegar a alguien, pero no soy violento, mejor solo acelero a mil.

**(N.A.: terminen de escuchar la canción, es buena :D, aparte que cae bien re chida con el párrafo XD)**

Bueno, llegué a la granja de Applejack, esta me recibe ... bien.

AppleJack:-HYYYHAAA, ¡¿qué tal compañero?!-

-AJ!, a los años, jajajajaja, es broma, vengo a trabajar y a entrenar mi cuerpo-

Applejack:-excelente!, pero sera mañana-

-seeeee, la reunión de hoy ¿no?-

Applejack:-sip, ... y ¿esa cosa?-

-que cosa?, ... Aaahhhhh, es una cuatrimoto, yo le llamo Caterina-

Applejack:-Ohh, y ¿es rápida?-

-no tanto, pero para mi si va rápido-

Aapplejack:-Ahhh, me desacorralo, entra de una vez compa, y alístate pa hoy, ya me enteré que iras con Twi-

-vaya, eso fue rápido, ni yo me entero-

Applejack:-no lo sabes?-

-si lo se, quería ver tu curiosidad-

Applejack:-entra, antes que te reviente las bolas- ... mierda, más serio

-ok, entro-

Ya adentro me fuí a mi cuartito, seguía igual, rebusqué en todas partes, encontré mi lap y mi Ipod, e increíblemente, a Victor; no sé como demonios paró en acá, pero bueno, de seguro fue por lo que pasó en el tren, pero todo esta en acá, eso es bueno, re-organizo todo, esta vez, le pedí a Applejack un baúl donde guardé toda mis pertenencias, ... guardé a Mimi, Minnie, Victor, mi lap, el Ipod, y me quedé con el toma-todo, mi mochila, los fallos y la pistola, ... hablando de eso, no encontré ni una sola carga de estas, solo con las que portaba; la pistola solo tenia 6 balas, recuerdo bien que la primera bala que dispare fue contra un lobo de madera, ... no se cual será el segundo objeto, ... claro, aparte de los muñecos y rocas que disparé con Mimi para enseñar a Twilight el poder de las armas de la tierra, ... o de mi mundo, ... y sin pensarlo ya eran las 2 de la tarde.

Applejack:-(a lo lejos)JOHN!-

-QUÉ?!-

Applejack:-VEN!-

Voy donde Applejack

-qué pasa?-

Applejack:-almuerza-

-no seria una molestia?-

Applejack:-que modesto, pero es una recompensa por cosechar manzanas, ¿como sabías si estaban bien o mal?-

-no se, por el color y olor, cuando maduran desprenden un olor algo dulce, mientras que las inmaduras no tienen olor-

Applejack:-eso ya lo se, pero era difícil sacarlos uno por uno, o era nada o era todo-

amo a mis pulgares XD

Applejack:-sírvete, te lo mereces-

-ok, gracias-

Saludé a todos en la mesa y me dispuse a comer, ... de todo, ... pero los ingredientes eran solo manzanas, un bufet de manzanas XD.

Eran ya las 2:40, fui a mi cuarto, ... me quedé pensando, me acerque a la ventana y vi a a Big Mac quemando algunas maderas para luego retirarse, ... espera, ... fuego, ... ¡es mi oportunidad!, saqué el paquete de cigarrillos y fui corriendo hacia la fogata de Big Mac, ya no podía contenerme, todo lo que me pasó era para matarse, quería relajarme, saque un cigarro, con cuidado saque una madera pequeña que se consumía por el fuego, lentamente me acerqué, ... y pude encender el cigarro ...

/fffffffff/

Ohhh si

/uuuuuuuuuuuufffffffffff/

-como en los viejos tiempos-

tratare de que me dure, y prender otra, ... mejor no, así me lo acabare rápido, seguí fumando, hasta que me di cuenta que ya eran las 3:20, me subí en Caterina por que si no, no llegaría a tiempo.

-joder, ... mierda, mierda, mierda, Applejack, a donde iremos?-

Applejack:-Twilight te guiara-

-joder-

Salí de la granja como bala,a la mierda todo, aceleré a fondo, no había casi nadie, llegué rápido, pero a las 3:35

-bueno, a lo que vine-

/Knoc, Knoc/

...

...

joder

le Spike salvaje se invoca.

Spike:-hasta que llegaste-

-me retrase por 5 minutos, casi atropello a un ... potrillo y a una anciana-

Spike:-Ohh, vaya, ... te demoraste por estar volado, ... no importa-

... que chucha, no es mi problema si me cree o no

-Spike, hoy es tu día men, la haces linda-

Spike:-lo intentare-

-bien socio-

Spike:-bueno, Twilight está en la sala leyendo un libro, entra, yo iré por Rarity-

-ok, nos vemos socio-

Spike sale pitando a por Rarity, se ve que de verdad la ama, ... se respeta. Ahora yo entro a la casa, y vi a una Twilight concentrada, doy pasos lentos y sin hacer ruido, ... y me acerco más, ... y más, ... y más

\tercera persona\

John esta detras de Twilight, quien estaba leyendo un libro, John intenta asustarla, pero ella se le adelanta y voltea

Twilight:-hola John-

Ahora es John que se asusta

John:-¡KYAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!-

y grita con una voz aguda que se asemeja a de una quinceañera.

\John\

Twilight:-¡no grites!-

-me asustaste!-

Twilight:-tu me querías asustar- me mira con una cara de ¬_¬

-pero eso era ... ba, olvídalo, ¿lista?-

Twilight:-si, solo 5 minutos, termino este libro-

Twilight terminó de leer su libro, no se que era, pero se veía alegre, ... bueno, eso me alivia, ya está mejor que de esta mañana

Twilight:-o rayos!, no llegaremos en 15 minutos!-

-lo mismo dije, por eso traje a Caterina, vamos que se hace tarde-

Twilight:-y Spike?-

-ya se fue donde Rarity-

Twilight:-ahhh, bueno, yo te guío-

Me subí a Caterina, Twilight se sentó atrás, fue gracioso, jajajaja, cuando aceleré se aferro fuerte, me abrasaba fuerte, jajajaja, y eso que no se como carajos hace eso XD

Twilight:-no podemos ir más despacio!-

-no!, llegaremos tarde-

{bache}

Twilight:-Ahhh!, ... así no te podre guiar-

-con tu magia dibuja una flecha al frente de Caterina, yo la seguire-

Twilight:-buena idea, pero no es 100% seguro que lleguemos al punto exacto-

-pero estaremos cerca, vamos, hazlo-

Twilight:-ok-

la flecha era genial, me indicaba que tenía que ir a la derecha, ... esto me recordaba a algunos juegos, jajajajaja, que ironía XD

después de unos 10 minutos de baches y roses con la muerte llegamos al lugar donde indicaba la flecha, a un jodido río ... que se me hacia conocido, ... se ... parece al de mi sueño ...

Twilight:-Vaya, ... eres pésimo con este artefacto-

..., ah, Twilight, ... no me di cuenta

-¿ah?, ¿qué?-

Twilight:-que no sabes ... 'usar' esta cosa-

-falta de práctica, ... ¿ya llegamos?-

Twilight:-no, ... están por allá-

Miro a mi costado, para encontrar al grupo, están todos en parejas, ... pero que mamadas.

Twilight:-apurémonos-

-ya, ya- Pero de repente me voltee a verla, y me doy con la sorpresa de que toda la melena de Twilight esta ... bueno ... 'erizada'

-jajajajaja, esta genial tu estilo-

Twilight:-¿de qué?-

-... mírate en el reflejo del río-

Twilight se dirige con temor al río, jajajajajaja, grito en 3, 2, 1 ...

Twilight:-¡demónios!-

... no era lo que esperaba, Twilight metió su cabeza al río, se levantó, y creo que dió un hechizo para arreglar su ... ¿cabello?, ... si ... creo que si, decir melena o crin es ... bueno ... jodido, la cosa es que se arregló rápido, algo raro en las mujeres de donde vengo jejejejeje

-ahmmm ... ¿lista?-

Twilight:-si, pero esta vez, ve despacio, ya estamos a poca distancia de ellos-

-ok-

Arranco de nuevo a Caterina, y voy lento ... bueno a 10 kmh, para que Twilight no este molesta, mientras más nos acercamos, vemos a las parejas, como siempre y como base, están Spike y Rarity, a su costado estan Big ... o vaya, si lo logro, Fluttershy pudo sacar a Big Mac de la granja, bien ahí Fluttershy, también veo a la dupla de Dash con Applejack, ... joder ... lesbianismo, me encuentro con ... ¿qué carajos hace 'el' aquí?

-oye Twilight, ¿quién acompaña a Pinky?-

Twilight:- Ahhhh, es Harold, es el amigo de infancia de Pinky-

... ya te cagó la raza Pinky, TE CAGÓ LA RAZA

-manya ...-

Nos acercamos más al grupo, como era de esperar, todos me miran raro, ... bueno ... solo Harold.

-Aloooooja!-

Harold:-¡tú!-

-yo!-

Pinky:-Pinky!-

Todas se le quedaron mirando a Pinky con una cara de (¬_¬), yo solo sonrío

-que bien, el chico valiente del otro día-

Harold:-¡¿te estas burlando?!-

Intenta acercarse pero le detiene Pinky

Pinky:-Harl, ¿qué pasa?-

Harold se me queda viendo, ... era de esperar, tiene más de una crítica o comentario hacia mi persona, ... que chucha.

Harold:-nada ... (me mira) ... nada-

Ese inicio fue ... bueno, no tan malo, todo pasó normal, pero al final, tuve que explicar por que Harold me tiene miedo u odio.

Twilight:-John, eso esta muy mal-

Applejack:-yep-

Rarity:-pensé que eras caballero-

... pensaste, ... solo eso, estúpida y sensual poni

-pero- me corta Dash

Dash:-no eres de palabra-

-...-

Pinky:-pero no paso nada malo!, estoy feliz de que Harl este aquí, ¡lo quiero mucho!-

Pinky abrasa fuerte a Harold, ... Ohhhhh que lindos ^_^, ... orale, me estoy volviendo gay

Fluttershy:-pero no esta mal decir perdón ahora-

... ¿¡QUÉÉÉÉÉÉ!?

-¿qué?-

Fluttershy:-di...digo, más vale tarde que ... que nunca, ... perdón, perdón-

... no sé si eso es para morir de diabetes ... o preocuparme por una trauma psiquiatrico que sufrió de pequeña.

-no Fluttershy, tienes razón, (me paro al frente de Harold), ... perdón por lo del bosque, nada personal-

Harold:-bien ... te disculpo, ... con una condición-

-¿cual?-

Harlod:-¡jugar a la botella borracha!-

... ¡CHUCHA!, ¡EXISTE LA BOTELLA EN ACÁ!

-ok, no hay problemas, ... ¿amigos? (le extiendo la mano)-

Harold:-(mira a Pinky un rato para luego mirarme), amigos (me da un choque de casco)-

-bien, ya no hay bronca, ... y ... ¿como dices que se juega ese juego de la botella borracha?-

Me hice el voludo y el cojudo, ... para seguirles la corriente, todo chevere, casi nadie optaba por la opción de decir la verdad, ... bueno, la única que lo hacia era Pinky, pero, ... sus verdades eran ... no se ... infantiles, pero igual era genial como lo explicaba, ... era un cague de risa XD, era ya un poco tarde, eran las 8:49 p.m. Y decidieron jugar una ultima ronda.

Dash:-bien, la ultima jugada, para cerrar esta reunión de amigos-

Applejack:-si, pero esta vez, al que le toque tendrá que decir si o si la verdad-

Pinky:-si, tendrá que decir de quien esta enamorado o enamorada-

Esa frase de Pinky retumbó en toda mi cabeza, pero no era el único, también estaban preocupados Big Mac, yo, Spike y Harold

Rarity:-pero eso no se le pregunta una dama-

... espera

Fluttershy:-sería algo injusto ... creo-

... no, ... no, ... por favor no

Twilight:-entonces que jueguen los chicos, y nosotras los escuchamos-

Todas:-sí!-

... mierda, esto era un complot, sea quien sea, estaba en la cuerda floja, ... espera, ... yo no estoy enamorado ajajajajajaaaaajajajaaaaaaaa a ... aaaaa ... aaa ... a ... o mierda

Twilight:-y para que sea más justo, traje el polvo de la verdad-

Nos tomo por sorpresa Twilight, y nos roció con todo ese pinche polvo que me chingó la vida

Twilight:-¡jueguen!-

Twilight con su magia hizo que la botella diera vueltas, ... los cuatro estábamos con el suero, ... bueno polvo; esto era de vida o muerte, la botella reducía la velocidad de giro, se escuchaban pequeñas risitas de parte de las chicas, la botella se detenía, le di una mirada a todos.

-chicos, ... (les miro) sea quien sea, tenemos que apoyarlo-

todos:-sí-

Dios mio, la botella paró, ... me corto mis huevos, yo quería que le toque a Harold o Big Mac, pero le toco, exactamente a Spike, oh no, se supone que hoy en la noche se le iba a declarar a Rarity, ... pero a solas

Twilight:-le tocó a Spike!-

Applejack:-vamos!, ladra!-

Spike estaba bajo presión, ... y por el polvo, ... a la mierda pobre chico, ... este dragón bebé la va a pasar fatal, ... pero hice la promesa de no dejarlo, tengo que apoyarlo.

Spike:-bueno yo, ...-

dios mio que fuerte, se lo diré a Twilight

-(me acerco más a Twilight y le susurro) oye, a Spike le gusta Rarity, no le jodas así-

Twilight:-(susurro) todas ya lo sabemos, solo queremos que lo diga de una vez a ella misma-

... ¡HIJA DE ...!

Spike:-yo amo a Rarity-

..., ..., ..., ..., mierda, ni si quiera un 'me gusta' o un 'quiero', el dice que la ama, ... osea, ... puta, ellas sabían que le gustaba, más no amarla, ... esto se pondrá feo, ... todos miran a Rairty, todos, incluso Spike.

Rarity:-...-

Rarity solo se queda callada, ... no me gustaría saber como estará pasándola Spike, le debe de arder el corazón.

Rarity:-Spiksito "a la mierda ... Spikesito"creo que ...-

mierda, Rairty duda; prácticamente Spike se esta declarando, esto terminará mal, ... un rato, ... se pasó la droga!, ye!, ..., ... espera, ... oh oh.

Spike:-/cof, cof/ rayos!, ... (voz cansada) ... no /cof, cof/-

-(me acerco de nuevo a Twilight) ¿eso es normal?-

Twilight:-(susurro) creo, ... que se me pasó el casco en el polvo-

... mierda

Spike:-no ... no ...¡no!-

Spike sale corriendo hacia el bosque, tratan de evitarlo, pero Spike se pierde en el bosque, ... esto es malo, ... se puede suicidar incluso, ... aunque eso sería muy exagerado, ... mejor voy a por él

-yo lo busco- pero Rarity salvaje aparece.

Rarity:-yo también, ... soy responsable por parte-

... esto es nuevo.

-vamos entonces-

Yo y Rairty nos adentramos en el bosque, ... Rarity grita el nombre de Spike, ¡pero que gran idea! ¡vendrá hacia la poni que ama y con la cual pasó vergüenza pues le choteó en público! ... es en serio, ¿es o se hace?, yo hago lo mío, observo rastros de las pisadas de Spike.

-... por acá-

Rarity me sigue de cerca, troté un rato hasta llegar a un lago, ... se parece al lago donde Luna y yo tuvimos un encuentro ... informal digamos, y hablando de informalidades, encontré a Spike, ... retengo a Rarity

-(susurro) se escapará de nuevo, déjame persuadirle un poco, te doy una señal para que te acerques-

Rarity:-ok-

-(susurro) la señal sera que levante mi mano-

Rarity:-ok-

me acerco a Spike, el se voltea rápidamente, ... estaba llorando.

-veo que te cagaron el plan-

Spike:-(secándose las lágrimas), si, ... la cagué, yo quería que fuera especial para ella-

-si te dieran un deseo, ... ¿cual sería?-

Spike: -Rarity, ... yo quiero decirle lo que siento por ella, ... que para mí es la más perfecta-

... este ... niño ... no, este joven vale oro, si fuera de sexo opuesto me gustaría estar con el, ... joder, se debe de estar sintiendo en el infierno, ... pero sho tengo un plan XD

-(susurro) te recuerdas lo que te enseñé?, por que cumpliré tu deseo-

Spike:-¿¡qué!?-

levanto mi mano, incluso hago señas para que Rarity este detrás de Spike

-mira atrás y haz lo que tienes que hacer-

Spike se voltea, y se encuentra con su amada Rarity, ella solo lo mira, ... creo que acá ya no me necesitan.

-ustedes deben hablar ... a solas-

me retiro, ... creo que veo donde están los demás, ... vaya ... ya son las 9:34pm, ... pronto se pondrá oscuro, ... tengo que pedir un favor a cierta poni.

/tercera persona/

Spike estaba parado frente a frente con el amor de su vida, no sabía como pensar, el quería decirle todo, cuanto la amaba, pero su musa inspiradora mse le adelantó.

Rarity:-Spike, ... creo que ya deberíamos hablar más seriamente-

Spike sigue mudo, no sabe que demonios hacer.

Rarity:-... en verdad tu me amas, o tan solo me ves como a una gran amiga-

Spike se encontraba en shock

Rarity:-... Spike ...-

Rairty solo suspira

Rarity:- si seguimos así, nos haremos daño-

Spike solo miraba al suelo, ... no tenía las agallas, ... pero Rarity es la que toma el control de la situación, agarra a Spike con su magia, lo levita a no mucho del suelo para luego hacerle caer contra el piso, Rarity salta sobre Spike

Rarity:-¡por Celestia, habla carajo!-

Spike se levanta haciendo que otra vez este parado frente a frente.

Spike:-La primer vez que te vi me gustaste extremadamente, pero al pasar más tiempo contigo, me enamore de ti perdidamente, el sentimiento que tengo hacia ti cambió, ... si sumas las estrellas, todos los arboles de Equestria y todas las flores del mundo, te darías cuenta de cuanto te amo-

Ahora fue Rairty quien se quedó sin habla, pero se recupera.

Rarity:-pero, ... soy mayor que tu-

Spike reacciona ante lo dicho de Rarity

Spike:-No me importa que seas mayor que yo-

Rarity:-A mi si me importa, ... que dirían las demás-

Spike:-dame una oportunidad, solo una, para demostrarte cuanto te amo-

Rarity:-Spike yo no ...-

Spike corta la conversación con un apasionado beso.

*flashback*

John:-por eso, debes de moderar, ni tan fuerte, ni tan rápido-

Spike:-y de verdad me ayudará a besar bien al comer manzanas?-

John:-si, y me lo agradecerás-

*Fin*

Rarity solo se queda sorprendida, pero al momento de saborear los labios del dragón nota que tiene un sabor único y especial, ya que la base de su dieta del dragón era diamante, la esencia en si del diamante se quedaba en los labios del dragón, pero eso no fue lo único que le sorprendió. Si no también, como la besaba, no era brusco, ni tan delicado, la besaba de una forma especial, un beso que nunca probó en su vida, Rarity se veía vencida ante el dragón que quería su amor, el beso duró 5 segundos, pero para ellos duro más que la vida de Celestia, si no fuera por el maldito aire, aun seguirían besándose.

Rarity:-Spike ...-

Spike le corta

Spike:-dame una oportunidad para amarte-

Spike vuelve a besar a su amada, el dragón se la ingenió para echar con delicadeza a su musa en el pasto que rodeaba al lago que a su vez se iluminaba con una luna resplandeciente en cuarto menguante .Poco a poco Spike descendía su besos y al paralelo sus manos acariciaban con delicadeza al amor de sus sueños, mientras que Rarity suspiraba el nombre de su apasionado amante, que según para ella, le prometía amor eterno, pero aun así, ella no quería dar rienda suelta a sus sentimientos que le nacían a flor de piel.

Rarity:-uhm ... Spike ... n...n...no-

Por primera vez en su vida, Spike iba en contra de su amada, pero corría el riesgo, si no le demostraba que con el podría ser feliz y amada, habría fracasado y perdido al amor de toda su vida, este era el momento, esta era su oportunidad.

Spike llegó a la parte intima de su amada, Rarity se avergonzó demasiado

Rarity:-no!-

Rairty se tapa con su cola y parte de sus flancos traseros su flor, estaba en duda, era imposible para ella sentir ese miedo, esa inseguridad de potrilla virgen, ella ya conocía el sexo, ya tubo más de 5 amantes, pero, a diferencia de todas las veces anteriores, ella sentía que daba su virginidad a alguien que no le pedía nada más que solo su amor, por otra parte, Spike no sabia que hacer ante esa situación, lo único que le quedaba era improvisar.

Spike:-Rairty, ... dame una oportunidad-

Rarity al escuchar al dragón entró más en duda, ¿tanto era su deseo de tenerla?, ¿era obsesión?, esa y muchas preguntas más se formulaban en su cabeza, pero también sentía curiosidad, ¿sería la misma sensación que sintió en aquel beso?, poco a poco abría sus piernas, al ver esto, Spike se queda atento ante el espectáculo, pero cambia su mirada para ver como la unicornio que tanto amaba que se tapaba la cara con sus patas delanteras.

Spike:-Rarity?-

Rairty:-no...no te quedes viendo!-

Spike no lo podía creer, su amada le dio permiso para que hiciera lo que el quería.

*flashback*

John:-sigue estos pasos, y veras que tan bueno soy-

Spike:-tu ya lo intentaste?-

John:-que va, lo vi en una película, pero si existió, tranquilo que sé que funcionará-

Spike:-..., ..., eres un hijo de pu..-

*fin*

Spike poco a poco se acercaba, a tal punto de estar frente a lo que en sus sueños llegaría, pero esto era la realidad.

Rarity:-¿Spike que estas ...?, ¡ah!-

Rairty no puede complementar la pregunta, ya que el dragon acababa de dar un tierno y a la vez seductor beso al rededor de su intimidad, poco a poco, Spike repartía besos entre las piernas de Rarity, ella solo sentía cosquillas que la excitaban, Spike aprovechó que Rarity quería más, y con su lengua de reptil, empezó a lamer cuidadosamente la vagina de Rarity, a tal punto de entrar con su lengua en su ser.

Rarity:-¡Oh Spike!-

Spike no paraba, era toda una locomotora que iba a toda marcha, imposible de detener, pero algo surgió adentro de Rarity, algo que le decía que quería más y más.

Rarity:-si ... si ... ¡oh por Celestia que lengua!, sigue, ... n...no pares-

Rarity no aguantó más, la técnica que usaba Spike era algo que jamás probó o que nuca se lo hicieron, aparte de que sentimientos encontrados hacían que el tiempo y espacio no existieran, Rarity llego al climax, con tan solo sexo oral, ella pedía más, Rarity no podía contenerse más.

Spike:-¿te gusto?- Spike pregunta nervioso, notó que el interior de Rairty se estaba colapsando, tenia miedo de no hacerla feliz como el quería, pensó que se le iba de las manos, pero pasaba justo todo lo contrario, Rarity se encontraba en las nubes, ningún otro pudo hacerla llegar a tal estado, ¡llego al nirvana gracias a un pequeño que ella ignoraba!, no podía entender el por qué, pero algo era seguro, ella quería más y más.

Rarity:-¿por qué te detienes?, ¿no es que tu propósito era sentirme feliz y amada?-

Spike no cabía en si de felicidad, era ahora o nunca.

Spike:-si mi reina, estoy a sus ordenes-

Spike ya no aguantaba más, su miembro estaba que se volvía loco por estar adentro de Rarity, solo se acomodó y cuando estaba a punto de entrar, Rarity se puso nerviosa, tapando con su cola la entrada al paraíso, pero su cola rozó la verga de Spike, haciendo que sus ganas de entrar fueran en aumento.

Spike:-¿Raity?, ... si quieres podemos pa ...- Rarity le corta.

Rarity:-no ... no ... yo solo ...-

En ese entonces, su cola empezó a moverse, haciendo que roce las bolas de Spike

Spike:-jejejeje, creo que me tomas por juego-

Con una mirada y voz sensual Rairyt reta a Spike.

Rarity:-Hazme cambiar de opinión Spiksito-

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Spike avanza para la entrada, la mandinga de Spike entraba poco a poco dentro de Rarity, ella solo gozaba de la verga de Spike, ya que, al ser dragón, su paquete era totalmente diferente a que cualquier otro poni, este era algo liso y groso, más que teóricamente, Spike la estaba rellenando, pero como aun era pequeño, el rango de su cañón era poco, pero su calibre matador, eso no le importaba a Rarity, se sentía llena y complacida.

Rarity:-mueve ... más tu cadera-

Spike hace caso al pie de la letra, este empieza a mover su cadera, la sensación que sentía Spike también era algo épico, es cierto que cuando uno empieza su despertar sexual recurre a la masturbación, pero la vagina de Rarity era perfecta, era como si fuera su primera vez, la estaba desvirginando, y ese placer no podía caber para más, sin hacer otro comentario o mandato, Rarity gemía de placer, su dulce voz lo volvía loco, no aguantó más. Spike agarró los flancos traseros de Rairty y empezó a a subir las revoluciones, ambos sentían que estaban a punto de tocar el cielo.

Spike:-Oh Rarity, ... te amo-

Rarity:-yo también mi Spikcito, soy toda tuya-

Esta frase hizo que Spike sintiera el cielo, pero algo ocurría en su interior, su deseo de avaricia que hace ya un tiempo pudo controlar surgía nuevamente, pero esta avaricia era algo diferente, era un nuevo sentimiento, su avaricia se transformaba en algo nuevo, era una mezcla de sentimientos; sin darse cuenta, tanto por dentro como por fuera el cambiaba.

Spike:-Amor, ... me vengo-

Rarity:-lléname de tu amor Spikcito-

Rarity atrapa entre sus patas traseras a Spike para que no escape, y a la vez Spike eyacula dentro de Rarity, en ese mismo momento los dos eran uno solo, no existía tiempo ni espacio, solo eran ellos dos y nada más, tanto Spike como Rairty estaban cansados, hoy fue un día agitado, Spike se acuesta alado de Rarity, de tal forma que ambos se podían ver cara a cara.

**(N.A.: desde acá escuchen "no me arrepiento de este amor – attaque77")**

Spike:-te amo-

Rarity:-igual yo Spikcito, desde ahora me debes de ser fiel y no engañarme-

Spike:-nunca lo haría-

Ambos se dieron un beso eterno, sin embargo el cansancio los superó y ambos cayeron rendidos ante él. Pero justo cuando los dos se encontraban en el suelo, Spike empezó a agrandarse poco a poco, y desde su columna superior crecían un par de alas, aunque no eran tan grandes, servían para tapar parte de Rarity.

**(imagínense a un Spike crecido y con alas y a Rarity durmiendo juntos bajo una luna hermosa, frente a un cristalino lago, ... hasta que se acabe la canción)**

No muy lejos de ahí, se encontraba John mirando a la recién y feliz pareja.

John:-¿no crees que es romántico?, (fingiendo llorar), crecen tan rápido-

Detrás de John se ve una silueta conocida que avanza hacia él.

Luna:-ya, no te hagas el sentimental-

John:-jajajaja, (Luna llega a su alado), pero es la verdad, de un instante a otro creció-

Luna:-tienes razón, ... ¿los viste intimando?-

Luna se molesta notando un sonrojo en su rostro

John:-si, tu también, pero a diferencia tuya yo no puedo ver del todo, ¿tú por que los viste?-

Luna permanece callada y sonrojada, John solo continua

John:-bueno, te debo una, ... mejor dos-

Luna:-¿dos?-

John:-si, ¿podrías taparles con algo?, hace frío en la noche, ... en tú noche-

Luna:-para mí esta bien-

John:-¿tuviste sexo?-

Luna toda perpleja responde

Luna:-¡NO!-

John:-ves de lo que hablo, cuando uno hace deportes no siente frío, pero cuando deja de hacerlo, este esta expuesto a enfermedades derivadas del clima, aparte, no grites-

Luna responde algo molesta

Luna:-bueno, ... esta bien-

John:-bueno, mejor nos retiramos, yo me retiro-

Luna invoca una manta para proteger del frío de la noche a la feliz pareja

Luna:-¡espérame!-

John:-nop, ya tengo suficientes problemas-

John se aleja de la escena, detrás de él Luna le da alcance

Luna:-¡te dije que me esperes!-

John:-jajajaja, ... gracias, te debo dos, eres todo un amor-

John se sube a Caterina

John:-ya, ... en serio gracias, cualquier cosa que quieras pídemelo, estoy en deuda contigo-

Luna:-vaya, no pensé que te preocupabas por los otros-

John:-solo ayudo a los que se merecen, bueno, me voy, saluda a Celestia de mi parte-

Luna:-¿y eso?, bueno, adiós-

John se acerca a Luna y le da un beso en la mejilla.

John:-adiós linda-

John acelera, perdiéndose entre los árboles

Luna se queda pensando por un corto tiempo.

Luna:-... será mejor que yo también me baya, ... pero aún no comprendo el por qué lo hizo-

Luna se teletransportó al Castillo de Canterlot.

* * *

**Wow, espero que les haya gustado, me esforcé mucho, ... no soy bueno escribiendo Lemmon XD**

**siempre me gusta esta parte**

**CUIDENSE CSM Y DENLE A FAVORITO POR QUE ME ENCANTA SER TU FAVORITO, Y DEJA REVIEWS (no seas n00b)**

**Soy JLC_AdN y se me cuidan, ¡CHAUUUUU!**


	15. Catalizador Pt:3

**WOW!, Mega Up Date, si si si si, ya se, "hijo de puta te fuiste a la mierda", en teoría si me fui a la mierda, Real Garcilaso perdió los Play-off pero lo hace de puta madre en la Libertadores, mis padres me chingaron pero aún mantengo mi apellido, no había plata para reparar mi laptop así que lo hice de la forma más pendeja, mi novia me termino (aun que no me dolió mucho XD) y me putea por face con una serie de desmadres que me jodían cada día; pero sin más, y esta vez va en serio, actualizaré cada dos semanas, o me corto las bolas ¡NO HAY OTRA PAPÁ!**

* * *

Capítulo 3: Applejack

\John\

No sé si estaba en buen estado mental, ... acababa de hacer lo que Discord me dijo, ... hablando de el, ¿ me dijo sus motivos o la otra versión de la batalla que tuvo con Twilight?, creo que estoy perdiendo la memoria, a veces me duele la cabeza. A lo que iba, junté a Spike y a Rarity, y ... no sé si me siento bien o ... mal, aparte, ... ¿de qué estaba hablando?.

\Tercera Persona\

John conducía algo rápido la cuatrimoto, pero mantenía su mirada al vacío hasta que una rama lo golpeó en la cabeza; sin embargo, él aún se mantenía en la cuatrimoto, tras el choque John frena y baja de la cuatrimoto.

John:-¡mierda!, ... aaaahhhh, mi cabeza ...-

\John\

Wow, ese golpe en la cabeza me ayudó, ok, ...estoy cagado, acabo de hacer un trato con una semi-diosa

_*Flashback*_

-Luna, ... un favor-

Luna:-¿cuál?-

-quiero que pongas la luna llena o media luna-

Luna:-...-

-¿qué pasa Luna? ¿no puedes?- muestro una leve sonrisa

Luna:-si puedo, pero a cambio me tendrás que hacer un gran favor -

-dime-

Luna:-te lo diré cuando lo necesite-

-bien-

Luna:-pero una pregunta, ¿por qué?-

-te lo diría, pero no está en las condiciones-

Luna también sonríe un poco

Luna:-bien jugado-

Luna empieza a hacer brillar más su cuerno, haciendo que el cielo nocturno cambie, haciendo que la luna en cuarto menguante, se convierta en media luna.

-excelente trabajo, te daré un premio-

Luna salta emocionada

Luna:-¿¡ah sí!?, ¡dámelo, dámelo!-

-ahmmm (mira a todas partes) te doy mi facebook-

Luna deja de saltar

Luna:-¿qué es eso?-

-ahm ... mejor te lo doy luego, ... no. Miento, no hay premio, pero igual te mereces aplausos-

Aplaudo rápido, Luna se me queda viendo con la cara de (¬_¬)

Luna:-igual me debes un favor-

-si, si, lo sé, ¿no quieres ver algo extremo?-

Luna:-no, ni me interesa-

Luna se va, o aparenta que se va, solo me volteo y camino, ... me sigue, es curiosa, me detengo para molestarla, me gusta XD.

-espiar a alguien es malo y no es digno para una princesa-

Luna se detiene justo detrás de mí, it's troll time XD.

-no me hagas pensar mal de ti-

Luna se molestó a tal grado que me pegó con toda su ira.

/pown/

Luna:-¡idiota!, solo era por precaución-

¡joder!, ... pero que mano ... creo que es casco, pero que pezuña coño, mierda, mi cabeza.

-¡auch!, eso duele-

Mierda duele mucho ... joder ... pierdo el control de mi cuerpo, no lo puedo controlar, sé que caí al suelo ... pero no me duele.

Luna:-¡Por mi padre! ¿te di fuerte? ¿estás bien?-

Puta madre, '¿estás bien?', ves que estoy adolorido en el piso sin moverme y se te ocurre preguntar eso, en serio ¿eres o te haces Luna?.

-solo ... ayúdame a pararme-

Luna se coloca al lado mío, muevo como puedo mi brazo izquierdo hasta agarrarme del cuello de Luna, me levanto poco a poco, ¿qué me pasó?

Luna:-perdón, no fue ...- la corto

-no, no, no, ... esto no es por el golpe, me dolió en otra parte-

Luna se mostraba preocupada, ... ya ... en serio ... Luna es simpática, me gusta sus ojos, ... necesito un videojuego.

-mejor vuelvo a mis negocios, ... pero primero, debo encargarme de ciertas ponis-

Luna:-¿hablas de Twilight y sus amigas?-

huy chucha, hablé fuerte.

-olvídalo ... mejor no, necesito otra ayuda-

_*fin*_

... me acabo de recordar que eran dos, ... ¿qué me pasa?, no encuentro solución, ... ¿qué hago?, ... ir hacia Applejack.

/Tercera persona/

John se rasca la cabeza por un momento, se dirige donde Caterina, al momento de subir a Caterina escucha un sonido extraño.

/piiiiiiiiiiiiiii/

John:-¿qué es ese ...?- John no termina su frase, ya que el sonido aumenta.

/PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII/

John:-¡AAHHHHHH!-

John se tira al suelo y se revuelca de dolor, ese sonido era tan fuerte que sentía que sus tímpanos se romperían, aunque apretaba fuertemente su cabeza, el sonido seguía fuerte.

John:-¡AAAHHHHHHHHHHH!-

John no soporta el dolor y queda inconsciente, tirado en el piso.

/John/

¡Mierda!, ¡¿qué carajos era ese dolor?!

Discord:-algo malo, eso era-

lo sé, ... ¿pero como mierda puedes leer mis pensamientos?

Discord:-discúlpame, pero ya no eres antimagia-

¡HIJO DE PUTA!, ¡te cagaras solo, Luna me apoyará!

Discord:-¡NO SEAS IDIOTA!, ¿crees que te ayudará contra la justicia de Celestia?-

bueno ...

Discord:-¡lo ves!, ... ¡ni siquiera entendiste bien, ¡déjame hablar!-

¡HABLA PUES CARAJO!

Discord:-el factor Caos no acepta tu cuerpo, para que de verdad funcione, debes apegarte a las leyes de este mundo-

... en resumen

Discord:-¡QUE TE CONVIERTAS EN PONI MIERDA!-

ni cagando

Discord:-ese es tu problema, solo te protegeré hasta que me liberen, salgo y te doy mi sangre, no me importa que hagas, yo me largo de acá y de tu cuerpo que es una mierda-

Bien, ... pero ¿por qué me olvido las cosas?

Discord:-alguien alteró todas las mentes como para cubrir sus pasos. Se te olvidan por que TÚ no estas implicado en eso-

-wow-

Discord:-recién dices algo-

... joder, ... eso no tiene sentido

Discord:-como no sabes de que es, no te afecta, pero a cambio tienes que olvidar algo-

pero soy antimagia

Discord:-te dije que ya no, ... buenos, desde ayer que ya no lo eres-

Ahh mira

-manya, ... y ... ¿qué hago aquí?-

Discord:-te desmayaste, no te preocupes, son buenos-

-¿quienes?-

Discord:-despertaras y ya veras-

-¿despertar?-

Discord:-si, ... ¡CHOQUE!-

/TSK/

¡ahhh!, ¡mi tetilla mierda!

/Tercera persona/

John permanecía desmayado sobre una cama, como explosión de bomba fuera, se despertó de un solo golpe.

John:-¡DISCORD!-

John mira al su alrededor.

John:-¿qué hago echado en la cama?-

La puerta se abre, y Applejack entra.

Applejack:-¡John!, ¿estás mejor?-

John:-no, ... ¿es tu cama?-

Applejack:-si-

John:-¿por qué estoy en tu cama?-

Applejack:-Big Mac te encontró junto con Fluttershy-

John:-Ahhhh, osea, me encontró Flutthershy y de ahí llamo a Big Mac-

Applejack:-...no, no, no, no, Big Mac con Fluttershy te encontraron-

John:-Ahhh, ... ¿y donde estaba?, ¿como me encontraron?-

Applejack:-desde que nos dejaste, Twilight se preocupó por ti, era tarde-

John:-vaya-

Applejack:-regresamos a nuestras casas, pero Twilight dijo que iba a buscarte ... también a Rarity y Spike, mi hermano se ofreció para buscarte, Fluttershy solo lo siguió-

John:-¿y Twilight?-

Applejack:-Pinky le acompañó a su casa junto con Harold-

John:-¿Rarity?-

Applejack:-no la encontramos-

John:-"bien" seguro que ya debe de estar en su casa junto con Spike-

Applejack:-lo dudo, aun que puede que sea cierto-

John:-si, ... gracias por atenderme-

Applejack:-lo pagaras con trabajo-

John:-estoy listo-

Applejack:-¿seguro?, llenaras 10 carretas-

John:-... bueno, ... pásame mi mochila, ... y que preparen 2 litros de jugo de manzanas-

Applejack:-¿qué es litros?, en acá se mide el agua en onzas-

John:-que hagan una jarra entonces, ya no quiero estar vago-

Applejack:-así se habla-

Tanto John como Applejack sonríen, John se levanta con la ropa de anoche.

John:-"o no sabían como desvestirme o son vagos"-

John esta a punto de salir del cuarto, pero Applejack lo detiene con una pregunta.

/John/

Joder, me toca harta chamba, pero Applejack salvaje aparece.

Applejack:-John espera-

Supongo que preguntara sobre Spike

Applejack:-soy la mejor amiga de Twilight-

Jajajajaja, ahora 'todas' son las mejores amigas de Twilight, ¡CHÚPENME EL HUEVO!

Applejack:-¿qué sientes por ella?-

... me siento incomodo con estas preguntas.

-... mira, si te soy sincero, me gusta Twilight, es buena voz-

Applejack:-¿nada más?-

-no, nada-

Applejack:-no estas siendo sincero-

Discord:-si, no eres sincero-

¿qué mierda haces aquí?

-¿qué haces aquí?-

Discord se acomoda al frente de Applejack, ...

Applejack:.-¿estás bien?-

-¡Discord esta adelante tuyo!-

Applejack:-no en serio, ¿estás bien?-

Discord se acomoda alado de Applejack, y este se transforma en lo que seria Applejack con síndrome de Dawn, ... jajajajajaja pero que pendejo.

-jajajajaja qué pendejo-

Applejack se aleja de mi, ... ¿en serio no lo ve?

Applejack:-me estas asustando, ¿es normal en ti ver cosas?-

... Discord, que hijo de puta, como ya no soy anti-magia él hace lo que quiere.

-jejeje, aveces, estoy algo loco-

Applejack:-¿algo?, estas bien loco, ... no creo que puedas trabajar-

-claro que si puedo-

Discord ahora esta ... jajajajajajaja esta violando a Applejack y esta ni cuenta se da jajajajajajaja XD.

-jajajajaja es cuestión de no tomarme en cuenta-

Applejack:-bueno, si tu lo dices, apúrate-

Applejack sale del cuarto, solo sonrío, esas muecas y la violada me divirtieron.

-que pendejo que eres Discord, tienes suerte que acepte tus bromas-

Discord:-pensé que estabas molesto-

-pensabas, pero bueno, oye un favor-

Discord:-¿ahora qué quieres?-

-que te quedes quieto, lo anterior esta bien, no dañes a nadie, ni modifiques, solo engaña a mis ojos-

Discord:-eres aburrido-

-solo por ahora-

Discord desaparece en lo que parece un remolino

-... que chido, ... bueno a trabajar-

Como antes, en mi mochila cabían 35 manzanas, las carretas ahora eran más grandes, ... me siento como un niño chino en una fábrica de Nike, me cuesta llenarla, ahora son 22 viajes para llenar la carreta, como son 10 las que tengo que llenar ... mierda, 7700 putas manzanas que recoger, ... a la mierda, son las 7:39 a.m., ... creo que terminare a la 1 de la tarde, ... o eso espero.

/5:47 P.M./

¡Joder!, me falta solo una carreta, ¡UNA!, puta madre, y no comí ni mierda.

/6:42 P.M./

¡TERMINÉ!, por la puta madre, por mi papá, esto de recoger manzanas es una mierda, ... y creo que me pico una araña, puta araña, espero que no aumente de carretas la pendeja de Applejack como la otra vez. Uffffff, estoy cansado, ... de seguro me da macurqy para mañana, pero bueno, me gusta hacer ejercicios, ... es raro no ver a Applejack por la granja, ...no sé si deba ir a buscarla.

-quizá-

Discord:-búscala, ¿que pierdes?-

-esto se convertirá en costumbre, ¿verdad?-

Discord:-puedes apostarlo-

-bueno, ... ¿puedes leer mi mente?-

Discord:-sip-

Entonces te hablo de esta manera.

-si me ven hablando solo me dirán loco-

Discord:-ya hablabas solo antes-

-bueno ahora ... no sé, creo que no tiene sentido-

Discord:-eso es aburrido-

Naaaa, son huevadas, mejor empiezo a buscarla.

Discord:-jajajaja la curiosidad mato al gato-

-pero murió sabiendo-

Dejo las 10 carretas y me pongo a buscar a Applejack, busco en el granero, nada, en la casa, nada, en el gallinero, nada, ... creo que salio, ... ya que aún es temprano me pongo a explorar los campos, ... estos me recuerdan a un pueblo que iba a menudo.

/8:24 P.M./

Estos campos son grandes, hay variedad de productos, pero el más dominante es la manzana, ... creo que esta familia controla toda la industria alimenticia de esta zona, ... como una mafia, ... jajajajaja me imagino a Applejack más humana con su traje de mafiosa jajajaja, ... aun que se vería sexy.

_/murmullos:-¿no crees que es raro?-;-no, no lo creo, lo que creo es que somos muy unidas-/_

... ¿de donde viene eso?, ... sigilo mode on XD, me acerco poco a poco, alejo una que otra rama y me encuentro con ... ¡HUY CHUCHA!. Me agacho y me escondo, no lo puedo creer, mis suposiciones eran ciertas, ... Dash y AJ tienen un negocio socio, me dispongo a escuchar.

Applejack:-yo digo que muy unidas-

Dash:-y ... ¿eso tiene algo malo?-

Dash se acerca a Applejack con una sonrisa coqueta

Applejack:-en absoluto, pero pueden pensar mal-

Se queda quita y al igual que Dash mantienen una sonrisa en su rostro

Dash:-y ¿qué importa la opinión de los demás?-

Dash se queda justo al frente de Applejack, ... yo diría muy cerca, ... ambas tienen una mirada ... ¿sensual?

Applejack:-mucha, al igual que tu lindura-

Dash:-entonces no te importara si yo hago esto-

Dash besa apasionadamente a Applejack, esta solo corresponde, ... Ohhhhhh que lindo.

Discord:-... no me gusta mucho el fetiche de lesbianismo-

si, aja, te callas pendejo, quiero ver esto, se pondrá bueno.

Discord:-pervertido-

ve y huele las tangas de Celestia y no jodas

Discord:-¡huy!, {voz de dolor}golpe bajo, {voz normal}bueno, al menos no me acosté con ella, no como tú-

... solo, ... déjame ver, ¿quieres?

Discord:-vale, vale, pero esta vez ... veras más-

¿qué?, ... no importa, Applejack rompe el beso

Applejack:-¿no tienes vergüenza de estar con otra yegua en vez de un semental?-

Applejack estaba sonrojada, pero Dash esboza una sonrisa seductora.

Dash:-te prefiero a ti que a mil sementales-

Dash besa de nuevo, pero esta vez se acuestan en el suelo, Dash se acomoda y ... espera ...froto mis ojos, pestañeo, me golpeo, ... no puede ser, ... puedo, ... puedo, ... ¡puedo ver sus conchas, puedo ver su culo!

Discord:-¿no me das las gracias?-

no, el pervertido eres tu y te vas a la mierda

Discord:-tu no jodas, te ayude-

no, no me ayudas, ... vi como Dash lamia la ... sabes Discord, creo que me quedo un ratito

Discord:-jajajajajaja disfrútalo, ... PER-VER-TI-DO, jajajajajajajaja-

jodete y chúpame el huevo izquierdo y haz gárgaras con mi huevo derecho, ... puto Discord, pero bueno, me quedo viendo la escena roman... mejor ... creo ... que me voy, me alejo lo que más puedo, ... bien, creo que estoy algo alejado, me voy a com...

/Pac/

Mierda mi ojo

/Pum/

-ah-

/pan/

-oh-

/plack/

-mi...-

/pum/

-Hayayay-

/smak/

... Hauuuuuu ... me rompí algo de seguro

-{voz tenue dolorida}aaaaaaaaaauuuuuuuuuuu-

Me caí en una especie de ... ¿barranco?

Discord:-en realidad es hueco-

¿Pozo?

Discord:-sip, y estas acabado-

¿ah?

Applejack:-¡QUIEN SEA QUÉ SEAS, AGARRATE DE LA CUERDA!-

Applejack grita, ... creo que no me ve, ... ya se que le diré.

Dash:-¡ELIGE COMO QUIERES MORIR, POR DESNUTRICIÓN O POR LA GOLPIZA QUE TE VOY A DAR!-

... a la mierda, ... y justo aparece una cuerda en frente mío, ... tomar o tomar la cuerda, ... suerte o muerte, la tomo, empiezo a subir, jajajaja que idiota, ¿como no me di cuenta del hueco?, ya estoy llegando al borde del hueco, ... mejor disimulo que me caigo de nuevo, así me creerán que fue accidente, trato de salir del hueco, tanto Applejack y Dash me miran sorprendidas, en teoría abrieron sus bocas ajajaja, ... espera, si nadie jala la cuerda ¿por qué no ...? mierda, me caigo de nuevo.

/Pum/

-ah-

/pan/

-oh-

/plack/

-mi...-

/pum/

-Hayayay-

/smak/

-n...no de nuevo-

Creo que ya no necesito disimular que me caí, ... es en serio, creo que me cague la espalda.

-¡podrían jalar bien la maldita cuerda!-

Así me creerán que fue accidente

Appljack:-¡ya...Ya va!-

Otra vez lanzan la cuerda, la tomo de nuevo, y me empiezan a subir, espero que no suelten la cuerda, ... me duele horriblemente mi espalda, ... joder, esta vez salgo de frente, ¿como me caí?

Discord:-te doy una mano, te pinchaste el ojo con una rama y te caíste en tu ceguera-

Genial loco, salgo del hueco con excito, ... me agarro mi espalda para dramatizar, ... aun que en verdad me duele un ojete.

-gracias ... mierda ... mi espalda- me agarro mi espalda

Applejack:-¿estás grave o solo es golpe?- Dash se interpone

Dash:-o mejor, ¡¿qué hacías?!-

Sabia que lo preguntarías Dash, ... bueno, una de las dos tenia que hacerlo

-termina de llenar las 10 carretas, me dio curiosidad por que no había más pozos a parte que esta cerca de la casa de Applejack, llegue a esta, pero como estaba seca me fui, o eso trate, ya que me pinche mi ojo con una rama, no vi a donde iba hasta que me caí-

Tráguensela esa.

Dash:-... ¡no te creo!-

¡qué chucha!

-¿por qué?, te digo lo que me paso, ... aparte gracias, ... ahora que recuerdo yo estaba solo, ¿qué hacen ustedes aquí?-

¡JAQUEMATE!, jajajajajajajajajaja, invertí la situación

Dash:-viste a Applejack y escuchamos algo raro por los lados infértiles de la granja, y eso era sospechoso-

... wow, ... sabe mentir, ... pero no te hagas la cojuda conmigo Dashi, te vi como mantenías ... 'cosquillas fuertes' con Applejack.

-vaya, ... creo que me aleje mucho, ... de nuevo gracias-

Applejack no decía nada, ... creo que sabe que las estaba espiando.

-Bueno, ya es tarde; son las 9 y 10 de la tarde, vamos antes que se haga de noche-

Dash:-cierto, ... bueno también me voy, ... adiós John, ... cuídate AJ-

Dash se va volando, ... que suerte tienen los pegasos, ... unos grandisimos hijos de ...

Applejack:-oye-

... hablando de la pegaso celeste, ... al poni terrestre me va a querer matar

Applejack:-¿nos viste cierto?-

... no sé si arriesgarme, ... bueno, ya que.

-no sé de que hablas, yo estuve hay de por casualidad-

Applejack:-Soy la portadora del elemento de la honestidad, ... no me puedes mentir, por lo más que puedas-

... soy a... claro, ahora ya no, ... me gustaba ser anti-magia T_T

-bueno, ... si, las vi, ... pero igual no era mi intención, yo te estaba buscando-

Applejack:-¿por qué?-

Applejack mantenía la cara seria todo el tiempo, ... mejor le doy más confianza al asunto

-tenia sed y hambre, ... aparte era raro no verte por la granja-

Applejack solo lo medita, era cierto lo que decía.

Applejack:-y ... ¿qué opinas?-

Applejack se sonroja, ... seguro esta así sobre su relación, ... o son todos tiernos, o son muy ... muy ... no sé ¿inocentes?

-si te refieres lo de Dash y tú para mi no hay problema, es más, las apoyo-

Applejack:-¿s...si?-

-si, yo no soy nadie para criticarles, ¿por qué no les dicen a las demás?-

Applejack:-... ¿y si no les agrada?-

-entonces no son tus amigas-

Applejack se queda callada, ... creo que tendré que meterme en este negocio.

Discord:-justo como te dije, cumples con los términos ¿cierto?, estas deseoso de poder, eres un maniático-

... tal vez, si yo no lo sé, menos tu lo sabrás, eso es cosa mía.

Applejack:-tienes razón-

-mejor descansemos, mañana sera un gran día-

Applejack:-hablando de eso, se acerca el invierno, por eso te mande a que llenaras las carretas grandes-

-a valla, ya entiendo por que las dimensiones de las carretas-

Applejack:-sip, bueno, como lo dijiste, a descansar-

Applejack se voltea, yo estoy detrás de ella, caminamos hacia la casa, pero un viento fuerte nos golpe, este viento hace que la cola de Applejack se eleve, ... ufffff, que bueno que ya no veo sus cosas, ... Applejack se voltea para verme, ... ya se lo que dirá.

-no vi nada, no puedo, Celestia me dio un hechizo, relájate-

Ahora que recuerdo, no les dije nada de que era anti-magia, solo Celestia, Luna y Twilight lo saben, así que solo me adelanto a Applejack, esta solo me sigue, ... wow, dije la verdad, esos es raro de mi parte.

/10:05 P.M./

Llegamos a la casa, yo solo comí 3 platos de pay(pie) de manzana y me tome como 4 vasos llenos de agua, me voy a mi cuarto a descansar como los dioses mandan, aaahhhhhhhhhhh ñam, ñam, ñam, que sueño, llego a mi cuarto, no le doy mucha importancia a mi ropa, solo me tiro a la cama y me duermo, ... hablando de cosas, ... ¿donde carajos esta Caterina?, ya mañana la busco XD ... -.-.

-zzzzzzz-

* * *

**WOW, si, fue corto, pero bueno, quiero mandar un verdadero abrazo a todos los venezolanos, perder un presidente es trágico, no digo que Chavez fuera una gran persona, pero bajo el punto humano y democrático, puede cambiar las cosas, solo desearles suerte.**

**SE ME CUIDAN, SE ME LIMPIAN Y SE ME FROTAN XD :ifyounowwhatimean:**

**¡ME LA CHÚPAN TODOS!**

**Soy JLC_AdN y sera para la próxima con migo, y si estas perdido en la historia, regresa al capítulo 14, y se me olvidaba decirles que me pongan en favoritos si les gusta esta historia y que dejen un comentario, ... si quieren, no les obligo.**

**¡CHAU!**


	16. Catalizador Pt:4

**Fuck yea!, sí, así anuncio mi llegada, y con huevos actualizare cada 8 días XD, tengo que terminar rápido este fic, teóricamente esta al 80% de actividad, el proyecto FoCB esta al 30%, el proyecto esta bajo por que gasta más recursos ya que no lo hago solo, y suspender el fic MLP: RoAA por falta de tiempo.**

**Espero que les guste esta entrega.**

* * *

Capítulo 4: Rainbow Dash

Me despierto de lo más tranquilo, ... me olvido cosas ..., tengo que asearme.

/Una hora épica después/

Me bañe en el río, ... bueno, todo lo hice ahí jajajaja, pero que mamadas, mejor voy a por más chamba, lo de ayer no me afecto tanto como pensé, es lo bueno, ahora por Applejack.

/17 minutos después/

Mi cuarto es un desorden, ... ¿qué hago acá?, ... ya que estoy acá limpiare y ordenare todo, es genial vivir en el segundo piso del granero, como solo es un rincón el segundo piso, puedo tirarme al pajar del primer piso, es chistoso, en una saga de vídeo juegos, el personaje tenia la capacidad de saltar al vacío, pero siempre caía en un pajar como yo lo hago, se siente genial, aveces me imagino que Celestia me persigue con un garrote, y yo salto para sobrevivir. Ya termine de limpiar mi cuartito, es momento del salto wiii jajajajaja XD.

/smbum/

...

...

¿qué hago en el granero?, no, mejor, ¿que hago en el pajar?... mi cuarto debe de estar un desorden si vine aquí, ... naaa ya no lo limpio, tal vez mañana, ... no sé qué hacer, mejor voy donde Applejack, quizá me tenga trabajo, y para entrar en calor mejor corro XD. Estoy justo al frente de la casa de los Apple, entro como todo caballero.

-OOOOOOOOlaaaaaa K asen?-

Valla, no hay nadie, pero salvaje Pelirroja aparece.

AppleBloom:-¡John, hola!-

-¡hola, a los años que no te veo!, es un decir-

AppleBloom:-Ahhh, ya decía que estabas loco-

-jajajaja, todos lo piensan, por cierto, ¿tu hermana donde esta?-

AppleBloom:-salio con su amiga Rainbow Dash, ¿por qué?-

Por que quiero ver zoofilia con lesbianismo, por eso.

-pensé que me tenia trabajo-

AppleBloom:-no te preocupes, Big Mac recolecto 60 carretas para el invierno-

... ¿¡qué chucha!?

-¿a si?, ¿en cuanto tiempo?-

AppleBloom:-pues, ... creo que e horas-

... mierda, me siento mal, ... creo que me golpearon a muerte a mi orgullo, el multiplico lo que yo hice por cinco, y lo más cagado es que se demoro la cuarta parte que yo me demore en hacer mi parte.

-manya, ... ¿cuanto falta para el invierno?-

AppleBloom:-es pasado mañana-

... osea que pedo, los pegasos se reúnen y traen el invierno ¿de un día para el otro?, ... acá sí me volveré loco mierda.

-wow, en mi mundo es progresivo, no es de un día para el otro-

AppleBloom:-¿no tienen pegasos?-

-no, ... creo que es una desventaja jejeje-

AppleBloom:-bueno, algunos pegasos son malos, pero la mayoría son buenos, se me hace tarde, me voy a jugar con las chicas, cuídate-

La pelirroja se va feliz, ... bueno ... es aún una niña, tan inocente y pura, ... ¿qué hago acá?, ¿a qué vine?, ... ¡rayos, no me acuerdo!, ... creo que disfrutare hoy y mañana en ir con polo, después tendré que usar mi casaca, ... ¿tengo casaca?, ... bueno, si no tengo, plan Rarity, es interesante que una pegaso haga mi ropa jejeje, ... otra vez no sé qué demonios hacer, busco por la cocina algo para matar el hambre, ya que no desayune ¿o si?, creo que debo ... ¡huy, cidra! Tenia sed, doy un trago largo, pero esta tiene un olor especial ... aahhhh de seguro es la 'cidra fuerte', ... su color rojo es llamativo, seguro es añejo, que buena suerte, con esta sensual botella y mis cigarros la pasare de puta madre.

/Tercera persona/

John toma la botella que tenia una sustancia roja dentro de ella, él creía que era la 'cidra fuerte', sin embargo, la solución roja era el experimento de Applejack que probo Twilight, John caminaba con la mirada perdida, este se detiene y mira la botella, la huele y prueba un trago de esta.

John:-¡chupa!-

John corre a su cuarto, llega al granero, sube las escaleras, se sienta sobre su cama, deja la botella, saca un cigarro de la cajetilla que estaba debajo de su cama, se detiene.

John:-¿por qué mi cuarto esta ordenado?, ... me siento violado-

De nuevo John se emociona al ver la botella, saca unos fósforos que estaban por la ventana.

John:-no se que mierda hacen aquí, ¡pero esta bien genial!-

John alista todo en su cama, este se dirige a un baúl que estaba en una esquina, este lo abre y saca su laptop, la prende, le queda 10% de batería, teclea rápido su contraseña, pone el reproductor de musica,

John:-¡AAAAAA CHUPAR COMO DIOS MANDA!-

Ni bien John grita al aire, este prende su cigarrillo y le pone play a la música.

**(N.A.: si no te gusta la chicha, no escuches esta canción, escuchen por youtube o por donde sea "Gitanita – Pascualillo")**

John pone una música callejera, este se pone a beber y a fumar.

John:-que tiempos carajo-

John tardeaba la canción, sin darse cuenta, el sonido de la musica era fuerte, y se escuchaba afuera del granero, por ahí pasaba Applejack, que extrañada por el ruido se fue a investigar, cada vez que se acercaba, más fuerte y clara se hacia el ruido, notaba que era música, pero esta era muy muy diferente a lo que escuchaba normalmente, Applejack no se detuvo, esta siguió, hasta llegar al cuarto de John, y efectivamente, él estaba tomando y fumando, Applejack no lo creía, él estaba tomando su experimento, como John no se daba cuenta de la presencia de Applejack, este seguía con su bohemia.

John:-te extraño amor, que al ver nuestro retrato estoy llorando, al escuchar nuestras canciones yo me emborracho, solo me queda ahogarme en llanto y beber un trago, ..., quisiera yo, gritar a los cuatro vientos que aún te quiero, me dice este corazón que aún te extraña, que terco corazón sigue pensando en ti-

John empieza a mover sus dedos en forma de cuchillo, este disimula cortarse las venas de sus manos, su cuello y el piso.

John:-¡'no sufras más'!, me dijo una gitana en la cantina, miro mi rostro, mi mano me puso a decir, que mi vida esta marcada para sufrir. Pregúntale, pregúntale a la cigarra gitanita, si aún me quiere, si aún me extraña, si aun me recuerda, aún que me muera de pena quiero saberlo, por que yo, la sigo queriendo-

John cantaba como si fuera su vida, Applejack no entendía que le pasaba, pero John grita.

John.-¡te extraño mierda!-

John se para y se pone a bailar de forma extraña, movía sus manos y pies algo alocado, pero parecía que sus manos eran cuchillos y sus pies estaban esquivando piedras. Applejack le miraba extrañada, pero algo le bino a la mente.

Applejack:-¿extraña a Twilight?-

John seguía bailando.

John:-quisiera yo, gritar a los cuatro vientos que aún te quiero, me dice este corazón que aún te extraña, que terco corazón sigue pensando en ti-

John se sentó y siguió con su borrachera.

John:-¡'no sufras más'!, me dijo una gitana en la cantina, miro mi rostro, mi mano se puso a decir, que mi vida esta marcada para sufrir. Pregúntale, pregúntale a la cigaña gitanita, si aún me quiere, si aún me extraña, si aun me recuerda, aun que me muera yo de pena quiero saberlo, por que yo, la sigo queriendo-

John terminaba de tomarse toda la botella y de fumarse todo su cigarrillo, este voltea de improviso, y encuentra a Applejack que le estaba espiando, John no sabia que hacer, hasta que su laptop se apago por falta de batería.

**(N.A.: ya pueden relajarse e ir a curar sus oídos, claro, si no les gusto XD)**

/John/

... se supone que ... debería estar solo, ... pero tengo que rescatar que esos fueron los 3 minutos más brutales en toda mi jodida vida desde que llegue aquí.

-ahm ... ¿hola?-

Applejack:-ho ... hola, ¿qué haces y por qué te bebiste mi experimento?-

espera, ¡con esto dopaste a Twilight!, ... no estaba fuerte, Twilight es bien débil con el trago jajajaja.

-¿si?, perdón no volverá a ocurrir de nuevo-

Applejack:-eso es más que obvio, ese era el único que tenia-

Hay chucha, jajajajaja, estaba rico, saboreaba a chicha de jora.

Applejack:-¿por qué cantabas esa canción?, ¿extrañas a alguien?-

-no, lo hago por diversión, me emociono con estas canciones, son de barrunto-

Applejack:-¿barrunto?-

-jajajaja, mejor lo dejamos ahí, ... ¿me buscabas?-

Applejack:-no, escuche ruido que provenía de acá, así que investigue-

-Ah mira tú, entonces, ¿ninguna otra cosa?-

Applejack:-si, ya nada-

Applejack se iba, ... yo también tengo que investigar.

-oye Applejack-

Applejack:-¿si?-

-¿te puedo acompañar?-

Applejack:-claro, con tal de que no estorbes-

-claro, claro, no joderé-

Acompaño a Applejack en casi todo el día, trato de no joderla, pero eso es bien difícil. En todo el trayecto, converse más con ella, y me entere el negocio que se manejaban con Dash, me sonó tierno que su amor nació después de una competencia, ambas son atléticas, no me parecería raro que estén juntas, osea, a ambas le gusta lo mismo, ambas son buena onda, yo también lo haría, un mejor amigo es un mejor amigo, aun que te jodan de gey, igual tienes que recibir las balas, pero se debe de escoger a quien dar ese rango y a quien no, ... regresando al tema, me di con la sorpresa que mi cuatrimoto estaba en el granero, ... cosa que es raro, no la vi, ... de nuevo saliendo del tema, ¡joder!, a lo que iba, Applejack esta dispuesta de ser pareja definida de Dash, pero Dash esta con el famoso tira afloja, quiere y a la vez no quiere, ... me resulta divertido que este tipo de situaciones se den en este mundo, donde todo es a base de la monotonía, donde se toma el control de todo, donde es más simple decir 'no paso nada' que averiguarlo, ... en acá la vida es más sabrosa, ... supongo, ... si hay lesbianismo, entonces hay homosexualidad, ... jajajajajaja aaaa la mierda, que chucha, ver a dos sementales teniendo ... ¡a la mierda! Jajajaja que huevadas, sera raro, y no hay problema, seria injusto apoyar a las lesbianas y a los ... 'machomenos' no, seria un hipócrita, ... hablando de hipócritas, Dash no es de todo un pan de dios, tiene sus acomplejamientos, como todo deportista tiene, siempre presume, es casi ególatra llegando al narcisismo, obsesionada con los Wonderbolts, ... bueno, nada es perfecto, valla ya son la tarde.

-mira que hora, son las 6 y 42 p.m.-

Applejack:-si, creo que es tiempo de regresar a casa para llenar la barriga-

-seee-

Fuimos a la casa a comer, como siempre, todos estaban en ahí, esta era una familia bien unida.

Discord:-¿envidia?-

... jajajaja, envidia, envidia, me tienen envidia, me tienen envidia, envidia, envidia, envi jajajaja

Discord:-¿que mierda hablas?-

naaa, una jodida 'canción', oye, que fue, ¿viste el vídeo?

Discord:-el de tu culo y mi fideo-

noooo donde me tire un pedo jajajaja XD

Discord:-jajajaja, veo que estas animado, es una lastima, que alguien, te este, borrando tus recuerdos-

... ya pendejo, deja de hacer eso, ya me estas hinchando las pelotas

Discord:-yo no lo hago, no es divertido-

¿tiene que ser divertido o no le das tu aprobación?, ... jejeje, que pendejo. El día esta terminando, es una pena no poder haber hablado con Dash, desde que llegue, era la que más chongo metía, ... bueno, Pinkie es loca, más no chonguera.

-¿pero si tu no lo haces, ... quién?-

Discord:-no sé, pero es un hecho que es unicornio, o maneja bastante bien la magia-

-yo diría que exageradamente bien-

Applejack:-John, ¿estas bien?-

No me di cuenta que todos los Apple me miraban raros, ... o bueno, extrañados, ... creo que debo de acordarme en hablar en mi cabeza XD.

-... ¿ah?, si, si lo estoy, solo ... hablaba con migo mismo, ... estoy empezando a olvidar cosas-

Todos me miran extrañados, no los culpo, yo también lo estoy, ... pero dejando de lado las cosas terrenales, tengo que aclara cosas, y necesito café, ... pero mejor es comer una manzana recién arrancada, es más energético que el café, ... aun que me encanta el café, ¿hay café en acá?, ¿sera de Colombia?, quien sabe.

-bueno, gracias y provecho, y permisito dijo monchito-

Termine de cenar rápido, eran ya las 11 y 2 de la noche, ya estaba oscuro, pero gracias a la luna se puede ver bien, estoy caminando por los arboles, ... esta tranquilo, relaja.

Discord:-jajajajaja, esto estará divertido-

-¿qué?-

/scshshhshsh/

¡Ah!, ... rayos, me dio nauseas por un segundo, ¡rayos!, ¡Discord eso no fue divertido!, ... ¿Discord?

... ok, ya no es divertido, me volteo para ver a mi alrededor ...

...

John:-... mierda ..., ¡AHHHHHH!-

/Tercera persona/

John se encontraba paseando por las arboledas de la granja de Applejack, este mantenía un mirada perdida, hasta que pregunto a la nada.

John:-¿qué?-

John siente un escalofrío acompañado de nauseas, pero esto es por un segundo, este un poco asustado mira alrededor suyo, y al voltear para atrás, se encontró cara a cara con Slender.

John:-... mierda ...-

Slender se quedo quieto, mientras sacaba unos tentáculos, si ya por el porte de dos metros, y que sus manos tocaban el suelo, los tentáculos le hacían ver terrorífico, por obvias razones, John grito.

John:-¡AHHHHHHHHHHHH!-

John se echo a correr, y Slender solo empezó a caminar lentamente.

John:-¿¡QUÉ MIERDA HACE EL AQUÍ!?, ¡SE SUPONE QUE SOY EL ÚNICO HUMANO!-

Esas palabras le retumbo en su cabeza por un buen tiempo, hasta que sintió otra vez los síntomas cuando apareció Slender, esta vez, John no mira para asegurarse si le seguían, este corrió de nuevo, una duda se planteo en su cabeza, una duda que casi no tenia respuesta, pero como estaba distraído por la duda, John no se percato de una rama, que impacto contra su cara, por el golpe este solo freno un poco, este miro con ira al árbol, su sentimiento al árbol cambio, ya que se percato de algo, en el tronco del árbol había una hoja, extrañado la tomo, en esta decía 'Abre' y en la parte de abajo había dos números, uno estaba en la esquina izquierda que era '1', y en la otra esquina era '8'.

John:-... uno de ocho, ... 'Abrir', ... ¿abrir qué?-

John miro a todos lados, no había nada, este empezó a moverse, hasta se impacto con lo que vio.

John:-no puede ser-

John no salia del asombro, lo que veía era imposible

John:-no mames, ... no es cierto-

Todo había cambiado, ya no había manzanos, ahora les remplazaba los robles, y lo que más era extraño, era el camión cisterna que estaba al frente de John, el camión estaba en un mal estado, a tal punto de no tener motor, John inspecciono el carro, ... nadie, trato de explicarse el por qué de la situación, pero no había respuesta, cuando llego a la parte trasera, encontró otra hoja, esta decía 'daño', y sus números eran '6' y '8', John no entendía, ¿Slender quería jugar? O ¿tan solo se estaba divirtiendo Discord haciendo asustar a John?, John volvió a mirar a su alrededor, este vio a Slender que estaba justo detrás de una árbol, John sin pensarlo dos veces corrió desesperadamente, al correr se tropezó con una raíz, haciendo que este se detenga, miro hacia atrás, Slender ya no le perseguía, al frente de él había ahora una construcción que parecía ser un baño publico, John entro a el edificio, Slender, que estaba oculto en un árbol, vio como John entraba, pero desvío la mirada, este solo izo que sus tentáculos salieran de su cuerpo, gracias a estos, este se movilizo rápidamente en donde parecía estar una reja alta, esta reja se extendía, Slender aún se mantenía dentro de la reja, este, al momento de sacar su cabeza, una especie de barrera se abría, al sacar su cabeza vio como dos ponis se acercaban, Slender no poseía boca, ojos, nariz ni oídos, pero poseía todos los sentidos, este, sin ninguna muestra facial, entro su cabeza, ahora se mantenía viendo la barrera, más tentáculos salían de él, estos tentáculos se expandían por toda la barrera, haciendo que la escena cambie, de lo que había un cuarto de luna alumbrando el ahora creado bosque, ahora no gavia nada, tan solo una oscura noche.

John no se percato el cambio de escena de afuera, ya que se encontraba adentro de la construcción investigando, dentro de lo que parecía ser baño público, John encontró una linterna, una batería para la linterna, y otra hoja, esta decía 'a', sus números eran '7' y '8', John guardo la hoja doblándola, depositándola junto con las otras en su bolsillo izquierdo, este de miedo siguió investigando, el sabia que si Slender le lograba alcanzar, este lo mataría o le desaparecería; John se maldecía a si mismo por no tener a ninguna de sus armas, el tenia la idea de regresar al granero y sacar sus armas, para probar matar a Slender, él aún tenia esperanza, no de salir con vida, sino, de matar a Slender y demostrar al mundo que el mito era cierto, pero un duro golpe de realismo le llego a la cabeza, el no estaba en su mundo, y quizá aquí el matar a alguien es desagradable, no importa si era un enemigo, sin darse cuenta se encontró en un cuarto algo grande, en el fondo había otra nota, este decía 'corazón', sus números eran '3' y '8', por otro lado, los tentáculos de Slender ya se expandían por toda la barrera en forma de domo, de un momento a otro sus tentáculos se rompieron, haciendo que la barrera se note por 2 segundos, esto lo noto Applejack junto a su hermano Big Mac, los dos ponis que merodeaban por ahí, los dos ponis vistos por Slender, Applejack se alarmó por lo que vio, mientras que Big Mac mantenía su mirar tranquila, como si todo le chupara un huevo.

Applejack:-¿sabes qué fue eso y por qué corrales esta en medio de la granja?-

Big:-nop-

Applejack:-¿estará alguien en hay?-

Big:-yep-

Applejack:-intentemos entrar-

Big:-noop, quizás este echo de magia muy avanzada, puede ser que su escudo sea muy fuerte, lo razonable sera que llames a tu amiga Twilight-

Applejack miraba a su hermano con una mueca de (o_O).

Big:-¿qué?, ¿por qué me miras así?-

Applejack:-no eres de hablar mucho-

Big:-yep-

Applejack cambia su mueca a (¬_¬).

Applejack:-bueno, ya que tu fuiste el de la idea, ve y llama a Twilight-

Big:-nop-

Applejack:-... ok, yo voy-

Applejack se va deprisa a la casa de Twilight, mientras que Big Mac se queda al frente de la barrera supuestamente mágica. Big Mac curioso, intento pasar el escudo, al hacerlo, un tentáculo le golpeo fuertemente en su cara, haciendo que retrocediera, al ser musculoso, el golpe no fue de mucho daño, pero en su mente había más que una duda.

Big:-"... creo que debería de llamar a todas sus amigas"-

Big Mac se acerco de nuevo a la barrera, pero ahora mantenía una distancia, la barrera soltó algunos tentáculos, listos para atacar y defender, pero Big Mac solo se quedo viendo parado, tanto como Big Mac y los tentáculos mantenían una posición firme, nadie avanzaba y nadie retrocedía.

Big:-"espero que no se demoren tanto en venir" ... yep-

Mientras eso, dentro del domo, John salia de la construcción, al darse cuenta del cambio, decidió prender la linterna.

John:-joder, todo cambia, ... en acá nadie me apoya-

Después de hablar, John esbozo una sonrisa melancólica.

John:-nunca nadie me apoyo-

John se quedo quieto, ... saco todos los papeles que encontró.

John:-lo único que se es que son ocho, ... solo tengo cuatro-

John mira a todos lados, ... nadie ..., este avanza apresuradamente, voltea cada cierto momento hacia atrás, Slender aún no aparecía, para John, esto era raro.

John:-"antes me seguía, ... ahora no, ... me acosaba el muy desgraciado"-

John diviso un granero, o lo que parecía ser granero, John se acerco, encontró otra nota, 'tu' con números '2' y '8'.

John:-parece ser una oración de ocho palabras-

En eso John escucha un tambor, este golpeaba cada tiempo, ni tan rápido ni tan lento, el sonido era claro, que pensó que Slender estaba detrás de él tocando un bombo.

John:-(volteando rápido) ¡hijo de puta!-

John no encontró nada, pero el sonido era claro y profundo, al rato supuso que era una alucinación de parte de Slender, como la magia de los pegasos.

John se dispuso a caminar, al voltear vio a Slender, este estaba quieto y a una distancia algo separada, solo pudiendo verlo esforzando la vista, John se le queda mirando, pero los síntomas regresaron, distorsión de la vista y sonido de tele malograda acompañada con nauseas. John algo nervioso, tapo un poco sus ojos, sentía que los síntomas se iban, pero al bajar su mano Slender avanzo algo de su ultimo lugar donde John lo vio.

John:-si no lo veo este won avanza, y si lo veo se me queda viendo, atacando psicológicamente, ... entonces, ¿como carajos me alcanza?-

John retrocedía y se 'tapaba' de Slender, siempre lo veía, a tal punto que los síntomas sean algo soportable, John avanzaba lentamente, pero seguro, pero al momento de verlo otra vez el no estaba, simplemente desapareció.

John simplemente retrocedió, miro a todos lados, no veía a Slender por ningún lado, observo unos tanques, o más parecía un grupo de cisternas, al parecer de gas, lo mejor era ir ahí, John encuentra la sexta nota, solo le faltaba dos, ahora escuchaba pequeños zumbidos, ... Slender se acercaba, John no dudo y salio corriendo, sabía que Slender lo perseguía como la anterior vez, por instinto John volteo a su atrás y no había nadie, cuando miro hacia adelante se encontró cara a cara, ambos estaban a punto de chocarse, Slender ya tenia los tentáculos listos para sabe dios para que, pero en el justo instante John se tropieza, pasando por debajo de las piernas de Slender, John solo da vueltas de campana, Slender solo voltea para ver que John se re-incorpora y sale corriendo, Slender se dispone a perseguirlo, pero siente otra presencia cerca de la barrera, este ahora se dirige a la barrera, mientras que John corría se detiene con unas grandes rocas, este asustado voltea a todos lados, la anterior experiencia claramente no era de su agrado, al tratar de recuperar aliento encuentra otra nota, la séptima, este solo lo guarda, ya no tiene tiempo como antes, sabe que ahora Slender lo perseguirá más que antes, ahora se va trotando del lugar, pero ahora sabe que solo le separa una sola nota, el ya no leía las notas, pensó que el chiste se perdería, ya fuera del domo, se encuentra Big Mac, concentrado en el domo que se defendía con unas extraños y fuertes tentáculos, detrás de él vine su hermana Applejack junto con su mejor amiga Twilight.

Twilight:-¿¡ahora sí, dime por qué me sacaste a la ...!?-

Twilight no continuo con su frase al ver Big Mac y al extraño domo.

Twilight:-... bueno, ... creo que tienes buenos argumentos-

Applejack:-apareció de la nada-

Twilight estaba en duda, pareciera que el domo tuviese vida, esto era imposible con magia normal, esta empezó a acercarse e intento desapareciste con su magia.

Twilight:-¡atrás!, ... esto se pondrá feo-

Twilight empezó a cargar su cuerno, este brillaba más y más, a tal punto que segaba la vista, Twilight se preparaba para lanzar un potente rayo, pero de repente, una silueta humana sale del domo, era Slender, Twilight no pudo reconocer bien, pensó que era John.

Twilight:-¡demonios!, ¡John apártate!-

La silueta no se movía, Twilight no quería dispara el rayo, pero este a la vez ya había cargado lo suficiente como para que destrozara una pared de hormigón de 1 metro de grosor, Twilight no quería disparar, pero si no lo hacia, ponía en riesgo a Applejack y Big Mac y a ella misma, pero algo recordó Twilight.

_*Flasback*_

Celestia:-¿por qué no te afecta la magia?-

John:-(encadenado) por que soy anti-magia-

*_end :p_*

Twilight:-"¡CLARO!, él es anti-magia, no le dará daño"-

Twilight con una confianza envidiable dispara el potente rayo, haciendo que incluso Twilight retrocediera rasgando el suelo, Slender vio que el rayo se acercaba, este saco más tentáculos para defender el domo, al impactar el hiper-rayo contra los tentáculos genero una onda de choque, haciendo que retrocedieran Applejack y Big Mac, Twilight siguió con su ataque, ya que pensaba que su rayo simplemente le rodeaba y no le hacia nada, mas bien aumento de fuerza, ya que el verdadero objetivo era el extraño domo, el hiper-rayo iba ganando terreno, la defensa de Slender caía, mas no su domo, el defendía aparte que el mismo domo tenia su defensa propia, Slender retroceda poco a poco, a tal punto de que tubo que entrar al domo, pero, al impactar el hiper-rayo con el domo, el cielo cambio explosiva-mente, John se encontraba buscando otras notas, hasta que el cielo se 'incendio' en teoría, al apagarse se encontró con una vista insólita, veía claramente una galaxia de color morado, este crecía más y más, al ver a su alrededor, vio como se iluminaba todo con un tono lila, ahora le era buscar más rápido, este cambio también vio Slender, este se quedo viendo arriba, al no tener cara no se sabia si estaba enojado o sorprendido, este solo agarro con suma facilidad dos árboles de por lo menos 5 metros con facilidad, y una en cada mano, o lo que parecía ser mano, ya que era monstruosamente grande, Slender se dirijo donde se encontraba Twilight atacando el domo, Slender salio del domo de nuevo, pero esta vez de otro ángulo, de tal manera que pudiera ver la magnitud del poder del hiper-rayo de la poni morada, Slender con un solo movimiento, aventó el primer árbol, este se dirigía únicamente hacia Twilight, Big Mac noto el extraño proyectil, se percato que su objetivo era Twilight, este calculo su tiempo, corrió, salto y pateo con toda su fuerza, Applejack noto al acción de su hermano, y vio el proyectil que iba contra su amiga, la patada de Big Mac no desvío lo suficiente, Applejack intento hacer lo mismo que su hermano, pero fallo, en ves de dar al árbol, el árbol choco contra Applejack, haciendo que ambos caigan al piso, Big Mac por otra parte fue a auxiliar a su hermana, que recibió el golpe en vez de su amiga, Twilight no se dio cuenta de nada, esta seguía concentrada en su hiper-rayo, a tal estado de sudar e hiper ventilar.

Big:-¡Applejack!, ¡hermanita!, ¡¿estas consciente?!-

Applejack estaba confundid

a con el golpe, aparte de herida gravemente, ya que el árbol le dio en gran parte de su vientre.

Applejack:-...s...si, ... pero creo que ya no ... tendré hijos-

Big:-¡¿qué estas diciendo?!-

Applejack sollozaba, sentía su vientre destrozado.

Applejack:-Big ... (lágrimas) ... me arde mi vientre ... (empieza a llorar) ¡me arde!-

Big se desesperaba.

Big:-tra...tranquila Applejack yo ...-

Big no termina con su frase, ya que al observar la parte trasera de su hermana se queda impactado.

Big:-... no puede ser-

Applejack se retorcía de dolor en el suelo, Big Mac llego a su parte intima de su hermana, al levantar su cola se quedo anonadado, Applejack espesaba a desangrarse por la vagina, una consecuencia del choque, Applejack sufría de hemorragia interna del útero, Big seguía en su asombro y miedo, su hermana estaba muriendo, pero eso no era todo, Big noto una sombra, era otro árbol, de nuevo el objetivo era Twilight, Big no tenia tiempo para patear al proyectil, esta vez opto por avisar a Twilight.

Big:-¡TWILIGHT, SE DIRIGE UN ÁRBOL HACIA TÍ!-

Twilight levanta un ojo, esta se percata del proyectil, al estar a punto de impactar, Twilight deja de crear el rayo, al no tener nada de tiempo, se teletransporta a tan solo 3 metros de su lugar, al impactar contra el suelo, el árbol se divide en partes, una rama golpea a Twilight con la suficiente fuerza para hacerla volar a Twilight 1 metro pero no es grave.

Twilight:-¡¿pero qué rayos pasa?!-

Twilight se re-incorpora y ve a Applejack desangrándose.

Twilight:-¡OH POR CELESTIA!-

Twilight corre donde Applejack.

Twilight:-¡Santa madre Celestia¡, !¿quién te izo esto?!-

Big Mac señala a la silueta, pero los tres se quedan impactados al ver que era parecido a un humano, pero este era mucho más alto, sus brazos llegaban al suelo y poseía tentáculos, vieron a Slender, este se quedo solo quieto, pero de pronto giro su cabeza, en menos de un segundo este desapareció entrando al domo, nadie sabia por que él estaba aquí y que relación tenia con John, pero ahora lo más importante era Applejack, que por la perdida de sangre había perdido la conciencia.

Twilight:-Big Macintosh, lleva a Applejack al hospital, yo llamare a todas las chicas, (mirando al domo) esto se pondrá duro-

Big:-yep-

Big Mac acomoda a su hermana en su lomo y sale trotando al hospital, mientras que Twilight se dirige a comunicar a sus amigas y quizás a la Princesa Celestia.

Twilight:-(se detiene) ... espero que estés bien ... (se va)-

Mientras que esto pasaba, adentro del domo, John se topo con unos cilindros, al inspeccionarlos encontró la última nota.

John:-¡genial!, esto se termino-

John estaba a punto de tomar la nota, pero el cielo vuelve a estar totalmente oscuro.

John:-pero, ¿¡PERO QUÉ CARAJOS!?-

La nota que estaba justo al frente de John desapareció.

John:-me lleva-

John prende de nuevo su linterna, cuando se voltea ve que esta cara a cara con Slender.

John:-¡HIJO DE PÚTA! ¡(O_O)!-

John se asusta, los síntomas se hacen más fuertes de lo normal, pero John logra correr lo más que pudo, este volteaba a cada rato, y siempre Slender estaba detrás de él, John corría y corría, sentia que sus piernas se romperían y que vomitara todos sus órganos, hasta llegar a un punto donde ya no había árboles, solo pasto, Slender seguía a John muy detenidamente, no importaba cuanto corría John, Slender siempre le daba alcance, hasta que se topan con lo que parecería un túnel, pero en realidad era un tubo de concreto de desagüe grande, sin pensarlo, John entro ahí, miro por donde entro y por donde salio, Slender no estaba, John trata de recuperar su aliento, pero frente a él estaba la última nota de nuevo, John se percata de que no este Slender, este avanza poco a poco, preparado para correr, avanza mirando a ambos lados, avanza cautelosamente, llega a la nota, John esta listo para correr; John espera el momento justo ...

John:-¡YA!-

John arranca de la pared la ultima nota, este corre a la salida, o a lo que parecía ser salida, faltando poco para salir, John se tira al suelo, tapándose los ojos.

El tiempo es lento.

Slender estaba esperando a que salga John, cuando lo ve, este pasa por sus piernas tapándose sus ojos.

John se destapa la vista y de un brinco se re-incorpora, y este empieza correr, pero en eso se detiene en seco, el bosque ya no estaba, solo pasto, un mar de pasto.

John:-¡ESTO ES INJUSTO MIERDA!-

John sentía toda su ira, no era justo, el puto juego era perder o perder.

John:-te daré pelea si quieres, ... pero te juro-

John se voltea para ver a Slender.

John:-que yo también tratare de matar-

Los síntomas de antes volvieron, pero John no separaba su vista a la cara de Slender.

John:-esta vez no-

John se abalanza sobre Slender, pese a los síntomas se hacen más fuertes, al último John se tapa y da una pata al aire, su patada llega a Slender, pero el cuerpo de John atraviesa a Slender como si este fuera de agua, John nota esto, este se descubre los ojos.

John:-(mirando a otro lado) ... dime, ¿qué quieres?-

John siente un leve viento por su izquierda, este nota el viento, era justo el lado donde guardaba las otras notas, John saco las ocho, y armo la susodicha frase.

John:-"Abre tu corazón, haces daño a ti mismo" ... _Abre tu corazón, haces daño a ti mismo _ ... no mames, ¿eso era todo?-

John solo observaba como todo regresaba a la 'normalidad', pero aún no se voltea para ver a Slender.

John:-¿me parece querías enseñarme algo?-

John sintió como todo era más normal, a tal punto de que el domo desaparezca.

John:-una pregunta, ... ¿como llegaste tu acá?-

En eso un tentáculo atraviesa el cuerpo de John, este asombrado agarra al tentáculo.

John:-mal ... maldito-

El tentáculo se retrae, dejando ver una gran herida por el estomago de John, este solo se desangra, John voltea para ver a Slender, este poco a poco se metía a la tierra, parecía que la misma tierra le estaba succionando.

John:-espero que nunca vuelvas-

Slender desaparece con domo y todo, de nuevo John se encuentra en la granja de Applejack, John divisa marcas de batalla más allá donde estaba, querida acercarse, pero la herida no le dejaba, al igual que Applejack, este se desangraba.

John:-que forma más patética de morir, ..., ..., puto Slender-

John cae desmallado.

/John/

Joder, ... duele como la puta.

Discord:-te partieron la madre-

-hijo de puta-

Discord:-¿por qué me insultas?-

-... ¡TU TRAJISTE A SLENDER!-

Discord:-en eso te equivocas, ... fuiste tu-

-... ¿qué?-

Discord:-al ya no ser anti-magia, este planeta influyo en tu mente, y trajo a lo que era tu pesadilla-

-joder-

Discord:-lo que no entiendo, es, ¿quien forzó la triada de tu pesadilla?, es magia muy ... ahm ... pesada-

-... entonces, alguien quiso matarme-

Discord:-si, y ... no fui yo-

-¿me quieres matar?-

Discord:-¿por qué no?-

... es cierto, es el dios del caos

Discord:-y de todo lo malo-

¿es que no tengo privacidad?

Discord:-nop, aparte, estas desmayado-

Ay, no jodas, me la paso noqueado

Discord:-no solo eso, el que también te quiso matar, también es el culpable de tu perdida de memoria-

y ... por que no me ayudas

Discord:-seria aburrido-

hijo de mil putas.

/Tercera persona/

Big Mac llegaba al hospital, desde el cielo, una pegaso cían paseaba por las nubes pensando en una poni simpática, granjera y honesta, al mirar hacia abajo observa al hermano de la poni de sus sueños.

Dash:-Hola Big!, ¿qué traes en tu ...?-

La pegaso no termina la frase al ver a Applejack, a la poni que quería.

Dash:-¡Oh my god! ¡dafuq?!, ¡¿qué le pasó?!-

Big:-larga historia, lo importante es ir al hospital-

Dash:-yo te ayudo-

Rainbow miraba preocupada a su amada Applejack, mientras esto ocurría, Twilight se teletransportaba a las casas de cada una de sus amigas, ella ya reunió a todas, menos a Rainbow y a Applejack.

Twilight:-chicas, ¿vieron a Rainbow Dash?-

Pinkie:-nop, no la vi por ningún lugar, y eso que yo estoy en todo lugar-

Inexplicablemente confite salio del techo de la casa de Twilight.

Rarity:-yo no la vi, ni a ella ni a Applejack-

Fluttershy:-quizá este en la granja-

Twilight:-bien, en ese caso, vamos todas, y también informarles, ... que Applejack esta en el hospital ahora-

Todas se preguntaron el por qué, Twilight explico rápidamente lo que sucedio, el domo, y la grabe herida de Applejack, Twilight se teletransporto a la granja junto a las cuatro ponis, dentro de Twilight había dos dudas, ¿donde estaba John?, ¿donde estaba Dash?, en eso, Rarity encuentra un charco de sangre.

Rarity:-¡HYAAAAAAAAAAA, SANGRE!-

Todas se acercaron, Fluttershy temblaba del miedo, Pinkie estaba preocupada, Rarity pasmada, la única cuerda era Twilight.

Twilight:-es de Applejack, hubo una pelea ¿recuerdan?, ahora busquemos el maldito domo-

Twilight se voltea para dirigir la investigación, y se asombra la ver que, el lugar donde impacto el árbol estaba cerca.

Twilight:-¡no puede ser!, (voltea por todos lados), ¡ya no esta!-

Fluttershy:-¿qué no esta?-

Twilight:-¡el domo, el puto domo ya no esta!-

Twilight no salia de su asombro, hasta que una llamado de Pinkie le regresa a la tierra.

Pinkie:-¡miren! ... ¿no es John?-

Todas miran al lugar donde Pinkie señala.

Rarity:-¡si, si es John!-

Fluttershy:-... ¡oh Celestia, esta sangrando!-

Todas corrieron donde estaba John, lo que dijo Fluttershy era cierto, John se desangraba.

Fluttershy:-¡kiii!, ¿q...qué hacemos?-

Pinkie:-¿eso que sale es mermelada?-

todas miraron a Pinkie extrañada.

Pinkie:-¿qué?, ¡quizás si es!-

Rarity:-Pinkie querida, nuestro amigo se muere-

Pinkie:-... ahhh-

Twilight:-¡basta de juegos, hay que llevarlo al hospital!, ... ¡pero no saben de humanos!-

Rarity:-¿y la otra vez?-

_*Flashback*_

Médico:-no se preocupe, estará bien-

Un poni de color café y melena de color marón daba los resultados de John, cuando salio por la ventana del segundo piso de Twilight, y clavarse varios fragmentos de vidrio.

Twilight:-¿pero como?, ¿saben tratar a humanos?-

Médico:-no, el solo se recupero, solo le sacamos el vidrio de su cuerpo, de ahí, su organismo se encargo-

_*end ..i.. (-.-) ..i..*_

Twilight:-solo se recupero, los médicos solo le quitaron los fragmentos de vidrio-

Pero en medio de esto, John empieza a hablar.

John:-[gemidos] ... tra ...-

Todas se asustaron, al recuperarse del susto tratan de ayudarlo.

Rarity:-¿qué te paso querido?-

John:-[gemidos], ... tr ... traigan a Dash-

Twilight:-pero ...- John le corta

John:-[escupiendo sangre] ¡ahora!-

Todas se le quedaron viendo, nunca vieron a John en ese estado.

Twilight:-... ok, ... yo la llamo, tranquilo-

John:-[estado agónico] ... gracias ... lin ... da-

Twilight se le queda viendo a John, ambos mantienen la mirada clavada, pero fue John quien termino con el royo.

John:-pero ... que sea para ahora ... Twilight-

Twilight espabila y se teletransporta del lugar.

Rarity:-me sorprende que Twilight aun tenga energía y magia para teletransportarse todo el tiempo-

De repente John agarra la pata de Pinkie.

John:-Rarity, un favor-

En eso Rarity se molesta, ya que ella si es Rarity y no Pinkie.

Rarity:-¡¿QUÉ?!, ¡querido!, ¡ella es Pinkie!, ¿como no puedes diferenciar a toda una dama con una fiestera alocada?, (Pinkie le mira), sin ofender lindura-

John:-/cof, cof/[escupe sangre], ¿no eras Fluttershy?-

Fluttershy:-ahm ... es ... esa soy yo-

John:-... y [gemido] tu, ¿quien /cof/ eres?-

Pinkie:-Ah!, ¡Yo soy Pinkie Pie, puedes decirme solo Pinkie o como tu quieras!, pero una pregunta, ¿tu sangre es mermelada?-

John:-[respiración forzosa] no sé-

Pinkie:-¿puedo probar?-

John:-ni en pedo, /cof, cof/-

En otro lugar, Twilight se teletransportaba en todos lados, andaba buscando a Rainbow Dash, empezaba a sentir la factura de usar demasiada magia.

Twilight:-[cansada] le preguntare a Big Mac sobre Applejack, de ahí sigo buscando a Rainbow, ... pero con calma-

Twilight se transportable al hospital, y se da una gran sorpresa, el hospital estaba lleno de ponis, extrañada busca a Big Mac, y a la vez ver como esta Applejack.

Twilight se encontró con Big Mac en una de los pasillos, este se mostraba preocupado.

Twilight:-Big Macintosh!-

Big volteo para mirar a Twilight, esta venia cansada.

Big:-¿qué paso?, vienes muy cansada-

Twilight:-cosas de John, necesita a Rainbow Dash, al igual que Applejack, él también esta herido-

Big:-¿John?, ¿RD?, no sé que tenga que ver, pero Rd esta con Applejack-

Twilight:-¿si?-

Big:-si, me ayudo a traer a Applejack, esta en el cuarto-

Twilight estaba a punto de entrar, hasta que Big le pregunta.

Big:-Oye Twilight-

Twilight:-(se detiene) ¿hu?-

Big:-¿sabes por que casi todos en acá sufren de amnesia?-

Twilight:-n...no, ... no lo se-

Twilight entra a la habitación donde estaban RD y Applejack, Dash estaba al lado de Applejack, acariciando la melena de una Applejack inconsciente, Dash se da cuenta de Twilight.

Dash:-Twilight ... ¿como paso?-

Twilight se sorprende por haberla descubierto, ya que entro sin hacer ruido.

Twilight:-... bueno, ... Applejack buscaba a John-

Al escuchar el nombre de John, Rainbow abrió sus ojos.

Twilight:-de repente un domo extraño apareció, ella me llamo, y al momento de destruir el domo, una cosa atacó a Applejack-

Rainbow se queda pensante, hasta que ...

Dash:-con que ... John ¿no? ... con que el lo izo-

Twilight:-no, no, dije que ...- Dash le corta.

Dash:-¡NO MIENTAS!, ¡¿por qué le cubres?!, ¡FUE ÉL QUIEN ATACO A APPLEJACK!-

Twilight:-pero...-Dash le corta de nuevo.

Dash:-¡PREFIERES A UN IDIOTA DE OTRA ESPECIE QUE A TUS AMIGAS!-

Twilight estaba asustada hasta este momento, un arrebato de ira le llego, gritando también.

Twilight:-¡CLARO QUE NO, ADEMAS ÉL TAMBIEN ESTA HERIDO!-

Dash al escuchar esto su ira es más de 9'000 **(N.A.: feel like a DBZ XD).**

Dash:-¡MENTIRA, Y SI LO DEFIENDES MÁS YA NO SOMOS AMIGAS!-

Rainbow despliega sus alas y salta por la ventana, vuela para encontrar a John, esta se dirigia a la granja, dejando a Twilight shockeada.

Twilight:-no lo prefiero ...-

Twilight se pone triste, aun que ella no quiera, le agarro simpatía a John.

Twilight:-pero él ...-

Twilight se recuerda de lo que John le hablo.

_*Flashback bitches*_

John:-desde ahora somos amigos con derecho-

Twilight:-¿con derecho?-

John:-con derecho-

John abraza a Twilight.

_*Fucking end*_

Twilight:-es mi amigo con derecho, y tengo derecho de preocuparme por el y defenderlo-

Twilight mira a Applejack.

Twilight:-aparte, es imposible que fuera John, yo vi a esa cosa, el fue él causante, ... pero-

Twilight abraza a Applejack.

Twilight:-solo tú sabes la verdad, ... recupérate Applejack-

Twilight deja a Applejack y sale corriendo del cuarto, sabe muy bien que entre John y Rainbow se podría armar la gorda.

Big:-¡Twilight!, ¿qué paso, a donde vas?-

Twilight:-a detener una pelea a muerte-

Twilight sale del hospital, al no tener mucha energía no puede teletransportarse, así que decide ir a pie.

Mientras que esto pasa, John caminaba lentamente con ayuda de Rarity, Fluttershy y Pinkie.

John:-chicas ... [jadeo] gracias /cof,cof/[escupe sangre]-

Rarity:-de nada cariño, pero entiende que yo soy Rarity, la única y la inigualable-

En eso, un punto celeste se aproximaba a velocidad.

John:-¿qué es ... eso?-

Se aproximaba más y más la el punto celeste, dando forma a un pegaso.

Pinkie:-¡es Dashi!-

En eso, Fluttershy se escapa.

Fluttershy:-¡esto no es bueno! (deja a John) ¡cúbranse!-

Tanto como Pinkie como Rarity dejan a John solo, este solo se queda parado,

Dash:-¡MAAAAALLLDIIIITOOOOO!-

Ya que John estaba herido, este no podía hacer nada.

John:-"mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda" mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda-

Rainbow choca más que fuertemente contra John, haciendo que este salga disparado unos 10 metros, John al chocar contra el suelo da vueltas de campana, hasta chocar con un árbol.

Discord:-"¿te dolió?"-

John:-"no wueon, me izo cosquillas"-

Discord:-"¿y por qué no te ríes?"-

John:-"por que tengo una mierda que fue creada en una orgía de varios animales"-

Dash:-¡fuiste tú!-

John trata de ponerse de pie.

John:-[agónico], ¿de qué se ... /cof, cof/...?-

John no termina de hablar, en el estado que estaba más el fuerte golpe, ya era u milagro que siguiera vivo, este solo se deja caer al piso, no tenia energías.

Mientras que esto pasaba Twilight seguía corriendo.

Twilight:-¡si no llego rápido uno de los dos morirá!-

Twilight hace un último intento de teletransportarse.

Twilight:-vamos, vamos, ¡vamos, vamos!-

Twilight seguía corriendo, y con su poca magia logro teletransportarse, Twilight llego donde John estaba.

Twilight:-... ¿qué?, ¡pero si lo deje aquí!-

Hasta que escucha un grito.

Dash:-¡fuiste tú!-

Era Rainbow haciendo justicia con sus propias pezuñas, Twilight corre donde Dash, antes de que esta arremetiera con otra tecleada contra John.

Twilight:-¡espera, nooo! (tecleada)-

Dash:-huy-

Rainbow es derribada por Twilight, a lo que la pegaso reacciona fuerte.

Dash:-¡traidora, estas con el humano!-

Twilight:-¡él también esta herido carajo!-

Dash:-... ¿qué?-

Twilight:-¿acaso no lo ves?, ¡esta igual que Applejack!-

Rainbow dirige de nuevo la vista donde John, debajo de él se creaba un charco de sangre

Dash:-¿y ... y por qué no esta en el hospital?-

Twilight:-¡por que no saben atender a los humanos!-

En eso John intenta moverse, esto atrae tanto a RD como a Twilight quienes se acercan a él.

Twilight:-¡por Celestia!, ¿cuanta sangre perdiste?-

Rainbow solo miraba.

John:-Da...[escupe sangre] Dash-

Rainbow se asusta, pero John continua.

John:-a...acércate-

En presencia de Twilight, John habla en secreto con Rainbow, al terminar, Rainbow suelta unas lágrimas, Twilight no sabia que demonios pasaba hasta que Rainbow habla.

Dash:-eres un idiota-

John:-lo ... se-

John se desmaya de nuevo, esta vez, Rainbow apoya a John.

Dash:-¡oigan chicas! ... (mirando a John) ... hay que dejarlo en su cuarto-

Fluttershy:-y ... ¿y sus heridas?-

Twilight:-me encargare yo-

Twilight se acuerda de nuevo que John es Anti-magia, bueno ... era.

Twilight:-... creo que ... mejor lo vendamos y paramos la hemorragia-

Todas cargan a John para ayudarlo en su cuarto.

/John/

No muero, ¿Por qué sera?

Discord:-por que yo te ayudo, genio-

¿siii? ¿Y por qué?

Discord:-... ya, tu sarcasmo se nota-

... perdón, no en serio, ¿por qué?

Discord:-..., recuerda que en menos de 3 semanas salgo, y tenemos que hacer desmadres-

Chiiiiiido

Discord:-¿no te duele?-

Algo, ... oye estoy cansado, descanso, no me esperes.

Discord:-no lo are jajajajajaja-

-zzzzzzzzzz-

* * *

**Bueno, ya esta, espero que fuera de su agrado, como ya ven, actualizare cada 8 días, así que, ... bueno no sé XD.**

**Cuídense**

**Soy JLC_AdN, Chau!**


End file.
